A Hundred Words
by katierosefun
Summary: A collection of drabbles [100-words stories] revolving around friendship, humor, angst, romance, etc. Will include most Clone Wars characters. [Drabble Ninety-Four - Ahsoka Tano was annoying Lux Bonteri. [Not really a Luxoka unless you have your Luxoka goggles on.]] WILL BE COMPLETED AT CHAPTER 100!
1. Nightmares

**Hello, everyone! I'm back with ****_another _****drabble story! And YES, I know that whenever I say "oh, it'll be a drabble story, I swear!" it just turns out to be a series of one-shots with only a FEW drabbles. However, this time, I'm determined to have this turn out to be a proper CentiStory.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Plot - Of _course_, Ahsoka Tano knew that Anakin Skywalker had nightmares. She just never told him she was the one comforting him. [Not an Anisoka]

xXx

Ahsoka Tano always knew when her master was having a bad day - it wasn't that hard to spot, really. The wrinkles in his face, the tightness in his shoulders, his strained voice always gave Ahsoka a hint that Anakin Skywalker was a bit more human than he was willing to admit.

Ahsoka also knew when Anakin was having a nightmare - though she would never tell him, she just. . .knew. Her master would always be kicking the covers away from him, for one thing, and a thin sheen of sweat would settle over his face as though he was suffering from a fever.

On particularly bad days, Anakin would moan and. . .say things. None of it made proper sense to Ahsoka, but she didn't mind it much. She would simply roll out of bed and make her way to her master, careful not to make a sound. Then, Ahsoka would slowly sit down by his side and squeeze his hand, murmuring words of reassurance. "It'll be okay, Anakin," she'd say softly, "it's a nightmare - you can sleep now."

Sometimes, it would take a while for Anakin to come around. Sometimes, it would only take a few minutes.

Either way, Ahsoka never left her master's side. At least, not until she was sure that he could sleep well for one more night.

* * *

**A/N - So. . .what did you guys think? I sort of thought of this at around one in the morning and typed it up on my phone, so I'm sorry if it sounds a bit rushed in some places. It's hard to fit all of your thoughts in a few hundred words.**

**Anyways, please don't forget to review - constructive criticism is allowed, but no flames, please! Prompts are also welcome!**


	2. It Mattered Not

**Oh, ****_brilliant, _****I have some readers for this story! Thank you! *blows kisses and gives a bunch of hugs* You have ****_no idea _****how much it means to me, especially since I'm obsessed with drabbles and I ****_know _****that not everyone in the ****_Clone Wars _****fandom shares my appreciation for drabbles. *sighs sadly* **

**But thank you for being here! *smiles* **

**Oh, and to clear up any questions, ****_yes, _****I will be taking requests. :) Your request can't be too big of a plot, though - keep it short and sweet and don't write so many details. I already have the next drabble in mind, but after Drabble Three is posted, I'm willing to take a look at what you guys want me to write. :)**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Plot – Duchess Satine Kryz is watching over an injured Obi-Wan Kenobi in the middle of the night. Her maidservants are begging her to get some sleep, but she doesn't, naturally. [Mentions of Obitine]

xXx

The chronometer on the wall told Satine Kryz that it was midnight, though it mattered not. The bedroom she was sitting in was fairly large and clean and well-kept, which was all well and under different circumstances, she would have liked to go into her own bedroom and sleep.

Tonight, however, was not one of those nights which held those 'different circumstances'. Satine couldn't close her eyes and she couldn't fall asleep, not when Obi-Wan Kenobi was in pain all by himself. She knew that she was being a bit foolish – for heaven's sake, the man had been able to take care of himself for all these years without her. There were other people who were _much more qualified _than Satine to look over Obi-Wan tonight.

And yet, Satine didn't move from her spot at Obi-Wan's bedside. She was determined to remain at his side. What would happen if he was to wake with no one there to help him? What if an intruder came in? What if –

_So many questions. _Satine must have been _very _tired if she was thinking so irrationally. Obi-Wan was perfectly safe here, in Satine's guest chambers.

"Duchess, please come out," one of Satine's handmaidens coaxed from outside the room. "The doctor said that Master Kenobi would be just fine by himself. You need your sleep, my lady!"

Satine felt her eyelids grow heavy just at the _thought _of returning to her bedroom – of the idea of closing her eyes and drifting into a blissful world of sleep…

Obi-Wan stirred in his sleep, his breath hitching in his throat and his brow furrowing together in pain. He clenched his hands together and stiffened, undoubtedly trying to fight off whatever discomforts were disturbing him now.

All thoughts of Satine's temporary weariness vanished. She surged forward and tightened the blankets around Obi-Wan.

Her maidservant kept calling her, though it mattered not.

* * *

**A/N - I have a rather odd feeling that I'll be updating this daily from now on, just because drabbles are so fun and easy to write. As always, please review, give constructive criticism if you have any, but please don't flame! **


	3. Youth

**I _did _say that this story will be updated daily because again, drabbles are just _so easy and fun to write! _Thank you for all of the great support!**

* * *

Plot – Anakin Skywalker watches Ahsoka Tano sleeping on a particularly bad day. [Not an Anisoka]

xXx

It had been another long, tiring day for Anakin Skywalker. His cloak was drenched with rain, his entire body was stiff and tired from three days' worth of non-stop training, and he was tired from being unable to sleep for nearly a week. During that week, Ahsoka and he were forced to go through a series of missions that seemed to last for years.

The minute they came home, Anakin ordered his worn-out apprentice to get some rest after the ordeal they had both went through. Ahsoka, for once, did not argue. She had simply collapsed into her bed and that was that.

On the other hand, Anakin had to finish up training and discussing the next plans for battle with the 501st. He hadn't thought it would take so long, but now, as Anakin reached his shared quarters, he was regretting ever deciding to meet with his men. Not that he didn't care for them, of course - no, he was very proud of them.

But for now, Anakin wanted nothing more than to have someone else do all the work. He sighed heavily and kicked off his boots. He cast a sidelong glance at Ahsoka, who was curled up underneath the covers, looking comfortable and safe and...young.

Anakin was surprised to find a lump rising in his throat, but didn't bother swallowing around it, like he always does. He took a few steps towards Ahsoka and knelt down at her bedside.

It had never struck Anakin how young Ahsoka really was until she slept. A gentle, natural smile graced Ahsoka's lips and all traces of stress and war damage disappeared. In sleep, Ahsoka wasn't a commander or a hero or even Anakin's apprentice.

Right now, at this moment, Ahsoka was just a young teenager, forced to fight a war that wasn't even hers. Most girls Ahsoka's age would be worrying about looking pretty for a certain boy or struggling to keep their academic grades satisfactory.

Ahsoka was worrying about keeping her friends alive and struggling with politics and peace.

"Still a kid." Anakin murmured to himself and sighed, dropping his head gently on the mattress. "Oh, Ahsoka...you're still a kid..."

* * *

**A/N -I suppose this can be sort of a companion piece to the first drabble (_Nightmares_)...I don't know why, but I have something of an obsession with canon characters looking after their friends in the night or watching them sleep and having little, cute private thoughts to themselves. Am I the only one with that strange, fluffy obsession? XP **

**Next drabble goes out to Jedi-Master-Nightwing!**

**As always, please don't hesitate to drop in a review - I would _love _to hear what you guys have to say about these drabbles. Constructive criticism is allowed, but no flames, please!**


	4. Finding a Friend

**This drabble was requested by Jedi-Master-Nightwing, who was in dire need for Obi-Wan and Anakin bromance. [The platonic relationship kind, not slash.]**

**I'm sorry if it's not what you expected, but I hope you enjoy it, anyways! :) **

* * *

Plot – Anakin Skywalker is tired. Naturally, he falls asleep in his fighter and is somehow forgotten by everyone else that he's still in there. Luckily, Obi-Wan Kenobi manages to find him. [Not slash]

xXx

Obi-Wan Kenobi was waiting for his former apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, to come to the Temple. He was standing outside by the pillars, wondering where in the _galaxy _Anakin had gone off to now. Night was falling quickly upon Coruscant, signaling the hour that Obi-Wan had waited.

Obi-Wan sighed and started to head down the steps. He had received news that Anakin and Ahsoka had finally come home after a week-long mission and Obi-Wan heard that the mission wasn't very successful. He felt that as a former master _and friend_, he needed to see if Anakin was alright, even _if _this loss wasn't much different from every other loss that the Republic seemed to be receiving.

It wasn't long before Obi-Wan reached the hangers – he had a very strong suspicion that Anakin would be there. Even as a young boy, Anakin used to go to the hangers for comfort, undoubtedly because of the amount of starfighters and ships in that particular area.

The hanger now was silent – several astrotech droids milled around the room, but besides them, there wasn't anyone else. However, Obi-Wan didn't leave. He looked around the room slowly and locked his eyes on a familiar, yellow fighter. Obi-Wan frowned and walked towards it. He placed a hand on the metal and looked into the seat with a small smile on his face.

Inside, perched on the leather seat, was none other than Anakin Skywalker. He was slumped over with his eyes closed and his hands draped over the controls. Obi-Wan let out a small chuckle and gently nudged the younger man awake.

Anakin's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Obi-Wan, confused. "Wha – where – oh." Anakin mumbled sluggishly, bringing his hands to his eyes. "Mm…'lo, Master."

"Hello, Anakin – it's time to move into a proper bed, don't you think?" Obi-Wan asked humorously, helping Anakin out of the fighter. The younger man gave Obi-Wan a sleepy smile and murmured, "Sounds…like a good idea."

Obi-Wan laughed lightly and the two men walked out of the hanger.

* * *

**A/N - I _know _this is more than a hundred words...but drabbles are supposed to be _approximately _one hundred words - anything less than 650 words can be considered a drabble, in my opinion. And a one-shot, again, in my opinion, is any story that contains one chapter that's more than...700 words, maybe...or 1,000 words...? *blinks* Oh, goodness, _please _don't write in your review a whole ton of stuff about the proper definition of a drabble. I don't need any excuses to get annoyed at myself. **

**Please review, give constructive criticism if you have any and please don't flame!**


	5. First Meeting

**Hello, everyone! I'm back - this drabble was requested by WritingWolf14. Thank you for the support! In case you guys didn't know already, my request system goes by the first reviewers to get their requests fulfilled first. It's just how I roll. XD So, the next drabble would go to Amzoka. **

**Thank you for all of the support - I'm sorry if it's not as great as you hoped, but I sincerely hope you all will like it, anyways!**

* * *

Plot – Captain Keeli and General Ima-Gun Di's first meeting.

xXx

Captain Keeli was nervous – this was the very first time he would ever be serving under a Jedi General. He had seen his friends and other captains serving under Jedi Generals and while most seemed comfortable enough, there were others such as General Krell or General Voss who wasn't _quite _as favorable amongst the troopers.

_Well, even Voss has a sense of humor, at least, _Keeli thought to himself, adjusting his helmet. He wondered if the general he would be serving under would be _anything _like the stories and rumors he had heard of the Jedi. Keeli took a deep breath and stared at himself in the mirror – _take it easy, _he thought to himself and with that, he walked out of the door and into the hanger, where the general would be undoubtedly waiting.

Keeli's first impression of the person who he was going to be serving was that _he had never seen such a species like this before. _He had seen lots of different people on lots of different planets, but this particular Jedi was different.

"I am General Ima-Gun Di," the Jedi said with a formal nod of his head.

Keeli blinked and replied, "Captain Keeli at your service, General." He looked straight into General Di's eyes, determined not to let his confusion or his shock show.

Suddenly, a small, yet serious smile appeared on General Di's face. "Is there something you would like to ask me, Captain?" He asked in a gravelly voice.

Keeli blinked again and replied, "No sir. I just haven't…er…seen your kind before."

"Ah," General Di nodded. "I am part of a species known as the Kajain'sa'Nikto."

"Oh." Keeli could only reply, but nodded. "Sir."

General Di clasped his hands together behind his back. "There isn't any need to hold back any questions, Captain." He said calmly. "If there are any, I would be happy to answer them."

A small smile twinged in the corners of Keeli's own lips and he replied, "Well, then, General…"

The two drifted off into a long conversation – and, surprisingly enough, from that moment on, they became friends.

* * *

**A/N - Well, this was hard for me to write, seeing that I never really knew what Captain Keeli and General Di were really like. Wait, actually, I DO know something - Dave Filoni named General Di "Ima-Gun Di" so it would sound like "I'm a Gonna Die" as a hint for the fans. While I'll admit that's sad, I found that pretty clever at the same time, don't you think? XD Or maybe that's just me. **

**As always, please review! Give constructive criticism if you have any, but please don't flame!**


	6. Thunderstorms

**Hello, everyone! I'm back with another drabble - Amzoka requested a hurt/comfort pairing drabble so here you go! I'm sorry if it didn't turn out to be what you expected, but I sincerely hope you liked it, anyways! ****_And there's a thunderstorm going on outside, everyone! _****I love thunderstorms - omigod, I seriously do. Nothing says "get rid of a writer's block" like a thunderstorm. XD **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Plot – "You'd be insane to go out in this storm," Padmé mused out loud as she settled down on the couch. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door…she [Padmé] opened the door and sighed, seeing who it was. "Oh, Ani, you didn't." She murmured. [Anidala fluff]

xXx

Padmé Amidala thought that everything was settled and taken care of when the trial at the Senate Building was over. Ahsoka would be allowed to re-join the Order, the exile would be lifted, and everything would go back to normal. Now, she was _still _thinking those happy, carefree (or at least, as carefree as a senator could possibly _be_,) thoughts as she walked around her large apartment room.

A violent thunderstorm had settled over Coruscant – rain was pouring down in sheets and sheets of water, thunder was booming outside, the wind was howling, and lightning filled the sky every few minutes. Padmé shivered and paused to stare out the window. She never _did _like thunderstorms, even as a little girl.

"You'd be insane to go out in this storm," Padmé mused out loud as she settled down on the couch. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Padmé frowned, wondering who it could possibly be. She stood up and opened the door and sighed, seeing who it was. "Oh, Ani, you _didn't_." She murmured.

Anakin Skywalker was standing before the senator, dripping from head to toe in water. Someone obviously _had _been insane to go out in the storm. _Of course, _it'd be Anakin.

"Come in," Padmé said hastily and before her husband could say anything else, she dragged him inside and ducked into the refresher for a towel. Seconds later, she came back out to see that Anakin had laid himself out on the couch, eyes closed and fast asleep.

Padmé shook her head to herself but, with a smile, carefully enveloped the younger man in the towel. She sat down in a seat across the couch and simply watched the storm.

"She left." Anakin mumbled suddenly and Padmé whirled around, surprised. "Who?" She asked slowly.

"Ahsoka. She's gone now." Anakin said hoarsely. He buried himself deeper into the towel and just like that, he had closed his eyes and drifted back into sleep.

Padmé stared, wide-eyed at Anakin. She wanted to ask him a dozen questions about what he really _meant _about Ahsoka leaving, but instead, she held herself back. Right now, it was obvious that Anakin wasn't in the mood to talk about it – and frankly, Padmé _knew _that her husband was hurting inside. She let out a small sigh and made her way to the couch. She brought Anakin's head to her lap and gave his hand a comforting squeeze to know that she would watch over him for tonight.

* * *

**A/N - This was possibly one of my longest drabbles _ever _because frankly, who can put Padmé and Anakin's relationship in under 650 words? While I'm not a serious shipper of Anidala like some other people I know, I still like writing about this pairing - don't ask me why, don't ask me how, it just comes naturally to me. XD **

**Thanks for all the support - review, give constructive criticism if you have any, but no flames, please!**


	7. Firecrackers

**Hello, everyone! I'm back with another drabble - this one was requested by Sarahbear00001, who wanted some humorous Anakin/Ahsoka brotherly-sisterly love. Seriously. If it wasn't for the fact that these two weren't both boys, these guys would have been my top brotp. (Bromance - platonic relationship.) **

**However, Ahsoka's a girl, so...but the friendship between Anakin and Ahsoka is just TOO. FREAKING. ADORABLE. GAAAH. **

**Anyways. *clears throat* Where was I? Oh, yes - I hope you all enjoy this drabble! I've got an idea (or a little wisp of an idea) for the next drabble, but keep those requests coming! :) **

* * *

Plot – Ahsoka accidentally sets off firecrackers on Anakin's bed. [Not an Anisoka]

xXx

Ahsoka Tano hadn't _meant _for the firecrackers to go off on her master's bed. She had actually been saving them for some younglings and her friend, Barriss, but, well...things can happen.

That _thing_ is also known as clumsiness and unexpected news. How was Ahsoka supposed to know that Anakin would still be in bed when she returned from the market? She hadn't even set off the firecrackers, but _somehow, _they went off - now that Ahsoka looked back on the incident, the makers might have made those firecrackers like that on purpose.

Anakin, needless to say, was less-than-pleased to find out that Ahsoka had recklessly thrown the firecrackers in his bed. Seconds after the firecrackers landed, Ahsoka was startled by a loud, "_frack!" _accompanied by the sounds of several firecracker shells going off in the small room.

It wasn't supposed to be funny, but Ahsoka couldn't help herself - she laughed. "Oh, my Force!" She gasped, bending down at the knees. "I didn't think you were there - oh, your _face! Ha, ha!_"

"Oh, _very _funny, Snips." Anakin said venomously. He paused and then gave the younger girl a rather demonic smile. "You're going to regret that."

And now, Ahsoka was swearing under her breath in the empty shared quarters - Anakin had left his own little cluster of firecrackers on her bed.

* * *

**A/N - Because we all know something like this would happen. I wrote this yesterday, on Independence Day, and strangely enough, there actually _were_ fireworks, even though it was awfully damp earlier in the morning. While I was watching the fireworks, I wondered if somewhere, in a galaxy far, far away, Anakin and Ahsoka would be discussing fireworks. Am I the only one who's convinced that our favorite fictional characters are just living in another galaxy or an alternate universe? (Hey, don't look at me like that - I'm a hopeless fangirl at heart!) **

**Gosh, I'm rambling again. Um, review, give constructive criticism if you have any, but no flames, please! :)**


	8. Still Helpful

**Eeergh, I know I was supposed to update this yesterday, but FanFiction decided to restrict me from submitting any chapters because of a different story I made. :/ And I know some of you guys might have been confused, because the summary for this drabble was set up before I actually posted the drabble itself. Sorry about that - I didn't know that I'd be restricted until a while later.**

* * *

Plot - Anakin's sick. Ahsoka (of course) takes care of him. Not an Anisoka, just lots of friendship fluff.

xXx

"I _told _you you were going to work yourself sick." Ahsoka Tano chided her master as she wrung out a cool cloth over Anakin's pale face. The older man simply rubbed his eyes and mumbled, "I've still got some training sessions...battle plans..." He sat up violently, wide-eyed. "Oh, kriff!" He said hurriedly, kicking away the blankets.

Ahsoka gently took Anakin by the shoulders and pushed him back into the bed. "Don't even think about it." She said, resting the back of her hand against her master's forehead. Unsatisfied, she pressed the compress against his neck, slowly moving her way to his face. "You still have a fever." Ahsoka said gently. "For now, just take a break."

Anakin must have been rather tired, for he didn't protest. He sank into his bed and closed his eyes. "Mm...thank you, Snips..." He murmured drowsily as Ahsoka carefully planted the cloth over Anakin's forehead. The older man's eyes fluttered open weakly and he went on to mumble, "Would've been lost without you."

Ahsoka smiled. "Well, you'd still have Master Kenobi or Senator Amidala." She paused and then, pushing back Anakin's bangs, planted a small, caring kiss on his forehead. It wasn't out of attraction, of course - it was more so a friendly kiss, the kind that a young girl would give to her older brother, which was almost exactly the case.

Either way, it brought both Anakin and Ahsoka some comfort. A small smile tugged at Anakin's lips and he slowly settled into a restful sleep.

"Hm...but I suppose I'm still helpful." Ahsoka mused quietly and, with a smile, continued to tend to her master.

* * *

**A/N - Again, this isn't an Anisoka, even though I ship those two like FedEx. ;) (Please don't leave any comments about why Anisoka is wrong - I can choose my OTPs and my favorite pairings, not you.) **

**Anyways - again, this was just a moment of brother/sister cuteness, because we all know we're suckers for that. Or, at least, I know I am. **

**As always, please leave a review - constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are not.**


	9. Two Faces

**Hello, everyone! I'm back with another drabble - this was requested by Amzoka, who wanted a drabble about Rex. Now, I'm not gonna lie - this was tough for me to write. O.O I didn't really know what to write about when it comes to just Rex, but...you know, I tried my best. :/ I know you also went back on your request, but by the time I read the review, I had already written this. But the drabble after the next one will be about clones.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Plot – Like everyone else in the universe, Captain Rex had two faces.

xXx

Like everyone else in the universe, Captain Rex had two faces. Of course, he didn't _literally _have another face on the back of his head – kriff, no. However, _unlike _everyone else in the universe, Rex preferred to show both of his faces to the people who were around him. At least, the people he worked with.

One side of him was always ready and alert – the part that was always about to bark orders and stand steady in the midst of battle. However, it wasn't always a real face – not really. Though Rex was loyal to the Republic, he couldn't help but feel just a _bit _resentful – that part of him was _created _for him. It was something automatic, like a machine or a droid.

Rex was not a droid.

The other side of him – his other face, however, was something that Rex was proud of, even if he wouldn't admit it out loud. It was the part of him that laughed with his brothers, the part of him that spent time talking to the General and the Commander without worrying about his other duties, the part of him that was…_himself. _Something _he made on his own. _

And frankly, Rex was proud of that part of his self.

* * *

**A/N - Wellllll, I tried. Writing in Rex's (or other clones, as a matter of fact,) point of view is NOT my forte.*sheepish smile* As always, please review, give constructive criticism if you have any, but no flames!**


	10. Returning the Favor

**Hello, again! Well, this drabble goes out to a certain guest reviewer who wanted a sick!Ahsoka and caring!Anakin. And I was like, "hell, yeah!" Now, I'm not quite sure how the heck this sick thing goes for Togrutas, but I took a guess. **

**Now, I'm sure some of ya'll know MUCH more about the Togruta species than I do, so IF I do something wrong, please don't be mean and snobby about it. :/**

**With that said, enjoy!**

* * *

Plot - Anakin Skywalker takes care of a sick Ahsoka Tano, for once. [Not an Anisoka, just friendship fluff.]

xXx

"Nope, come on, Snips, that's enough." Anakin Skywalker was saying as he yanked his apprentice out of one of the training rooms. "For once, listen to me."

Ahsoka staggered behind Anakin unsteadily, her face shining with sweat. She was undoubtedly ill with the flu, and of course, Ahsoka had decided to sneak out. "You know, you _never _come to training sessions on time when you're _healthy..." _Anakin mused out loud, giving Ahsoka a small tug on the arm. There was a small _thump _that followed shortly after.

Frowning, Anakin turned around to see that Ahsoka had slumped to her knees. The older man's heart dropped as he quickly crouched down next to Ahsoka. The Togruta's lekku stripes were so dark that they had come to look almost _black, _her chest was heaving with uneven, unsteady breaths and her eyes were bright with fever.

Anakin sighed and gently placed a hand over Ahsoka's back. "Come on, Snips..." He coaxed. When he didn't get a reaction, Anakin stood up and wordlessly scooped Ahsoka up in his arms. He carefully adjusted the younger girl's position so her head would be resting against his shoulder. Satisfied with Ahsoka's position, Anakin carefully headed down the halls and came to a stop in front of their shared quarters.

Anakin carefully placed Ahsoka in her bed and as if on cue, the younger girl's eyes fluttered open. "Master...?" She whispered hoarsely. "Wha...?"

"You're sick, Snips." Anakin replied, uncharacteristically quiet (for once). He squeezed one of Ahsoka's hands and said, "So...just take it easy, okay?"

Ahsoka's eyes closed and she managed to mumble, "Okay...thanks..."

A smile spread across Anakin's face. "You're welcome."

* * *

**A/N - I don't know, doods, should I write more sick!Anakin/Ahsoka brother-sister drabbles? 'Cause I mean, these are as fun as HECK! Then again, sick!fics are my weaknesses...and whump. I love me some good whump. XD GAWD, I'M SO MEAN.**

**Anyways. Um, this wasn't an Anisoka - I mean, if you ship it as hard as I do, sure, go ahead, pretend it's an Anisoka, but this was sort of written to suit both sides of the fandom. (Satisfying both brother/sister lovers and Anisoka shippers. I happen to be on both sides of the fandom. XD) **

**As always, review! Give constructive criticism if you have any, but no flames, please!**


	11. Different

**Well, writing about clone troopers are ****_not _****my forte, but this was certainly a nice practice. This drabble goes out to Amzoka, who wanted a drabble about clone troopers. The next drabble will go out to thkq1997. **

**And oh, look, the song 'Hey There, Delilah' is on the radio...gaaah feels. :'( (I just had to write that - did I mention I'm addicted to music? XD) **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Plot – They were all brothers and they were all different.

xXx

_Clones. _

Such a generic word – such a _tasteless _word. The troopers never spoke about that word when they were around each other, of course. Why should they? _Troopers, brothers _– those were decent words to use. _Clones _– too cold, too grey and too forgettable.

So, naturally, the troopers did something that the Republic could not. They gave _themselves _identities – _real _ones. The Republic might have the power to generate and create more people, but only the creations could make themselves separate.

The brothers weren't angry with the Republic – of course not. They were _programmed _to favor the Republic. But there _was _a small sign of rebellion amongst each one of them – the ability to differentiate was the one thing that each brother had.

And that was something that no one could ever program them to do.

* * *

**A/N - As always, review! I'll accept constructive criticism, but no flames, please! Thank you!**


	12. Night and Day

**Hello, everyone! I'm back with another drabble! This one was requested by thkq1997, who wanted some Barriss and Ahsoka friendship. And I mean, let's be real - ****_there aren't enough Barriss-and-Ahsoka-friendship fics out in this world!_**** Well, the fact that Barriss decided to be a two-faced rat might have something to do with it...but let's just take a little walk down memory lane, shall we? **

**LEZZGO! **

* * *

Plot – Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee were as different as night and day.

xXx

"Barriss, come _on _– you've been reading that thing for _two hours _now! No more studying!" Ahsoka Tano whined, swinging her legs impatiently from her friend's bed. Barriss Offee looked up, blinking owlishly, undoubtedly due to the amount of reading. The Mirialan placed her data pad on the floor and said, "Just a few more minutes, Ahsoka – besides, you could use with some studying."

Ahsoka groaned and flopped on her stomach. "_Yeah_, but studying is _boring!_ Besides, it's not like I'm ever gonna use this kind of stuff when I'm out on the battlefield." She said pointedly. Barriss rolled her eyes and crossed her ankles delicately. "Yes, but there's some useful things that come out of studying – for example, what will you do when –"

"Oh, my Force, Barriss, please, not another lecture!" Ahsoka shrieked. She scooped up the data pad and held it above her head. "No more studying – come on, let's just go out and have fun for once! We _finally _have a break together – we might as well use it!"

Barriss sighed softly and looked back up at her friend, who was now giving her large, innocent, pleading eyes. She sighed again and stood up. "Fine," Barriss said, earning herself a loud whoop from Ahsoka. "But if we get into trouble like last time, I'm going to blame you."

"Whatever!" Ahsoka said cheerfully and, linking her arm into Barriss' arm, walked out of the room.

The friendship between the two young girls was definitely odd to other people. Ahsoka and Barriss were as different as night and day – while Barriss was quiet and grave and patient, Ahsoka was loud and energetic and…well, she could be a bit of a hot-head at times. However, these traits only made the girls work together in harmony. After all, Barriss could always use some laughter and excitement in her life, whereas Ahsoka always needed _someone _to coax her into thinking everything through.

And now, as Barriss followed Ahsoka through the large halls of the Jedi Temple, she sincerely hoped that her friendship with Ahsoka wouldn't ever fade.

* * *

**A/N - WRONG, BARRISS! YOUSA DECIDED TO BE MEAN AND BETRAYED AHSOKA! **

**I'm sorry, I had to get that out of my system. XD Don't get me wrong, though, it was fun to write in Barriss' point of view for once. (I've never written about Barriss...ever. O.O) In some ways, I feel like Ahsoka and Barriss' friendship was kind of like the Anakin-and-Obi-Wan-friendship...OMG CONNECTION BARRISS BETRAYED AHSOKA AND ANAKIN SORT OF BETRAYED THE ORDER AND OBI-WAN WOW **

**...this is what I get for watching too much ||superwoma|| and fangirling all night. XD As always, please review, give constructive criticism if you have any, and no flames!**


	13. A Helping Hand

**Aaand I'm back with another drabble - this was requested by a certain guest, who wanted Rex/Ahsoka friendship. Of course, I was like, "of COURSE," because you guys ALL know I'm obsessed with friendship stuff. XD **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Plot – After accidentally angering her master, Ahsoka Tano is on the run – thankfully, Rex knows what to do.

xXx

"_Ahsoka!_"

Anakin Skywalker's indignant roar thundered throughout the _Resolute_. Ahsoka Tano froze in her tracks and slowly turned around on the spot. She could see her master rounding the corner, his face lit with rage. Ahsoka swallowed and sprinted out of the hallway – her master was going to _murder _her.

Ahsoka had forgotten how annoyed her master could get if she broke one of his machine parts. So, now, she was in trouble. Ahsoka risked a glance over her shoulder to see if her master was following her – only to crash straight into none other than Captain Rex.

"Whoa – is there something wrong, Commander?" Rex asked quizzically, holding Ahsoka out at an arm's length. Ahsoka looked over her shoulder again and said, "Anakin's chasing me! I accidentally annoyed him and –"

There was another shout – "_Ahsoka!_"

Rex cringed and wordlessly opened a door. "Get in!" He said quickly and shoved Ahsoka inside. Ahsoka grunted as she hit the ground and sat up. _Rex threw her into a supply closet. _

Ahsoka let out a sigh of relief and stood up.

"Rex – did you see Ahsoka?" Ahsoka heard Anakin ask from the other side of the door.

"Yes, General." Rex said and Ahsoka's heart stopped. However, he went on to say, "She rounded the corner just a few seconds ago. You can still catch her." Ahsoka smiled. _Good, old Rex. _

"Thanks, Rex – I owe you one." Anakin said hurriedly and the sound of footsteps sounded from outside. Once the footsteps were no longer heard, the door opened. Ahsoka grinned thankfully at Rex, who wore a subtle smile. "Thanks." She said, walking out of the closet. Ahsoka looked over Rex's shoulder and continued, "I think I'm going to go hide out somewhere else before Anakin finds out you were lying."

Rex let out a small laugh. "Good luck, Commander." He said, giving a salute. Ahsoka giggled and returned the salute. With that, she sprinted down the hallway.

* * *

**A/N - Ha, ha, I just adore this idea. Can anyone else see Anakin chasing Ahsoka around? Because I certainly can. XD **

**As always, please review. Give constructive criticism if you have any, but no flames!**


	14. Not Allowed

**This drabble was requested by DeathGoddesses, who wanted Ahsoka taking care of a sick Rex. I'm not going to lie - this was hard for me, seeing that I've never really written sick!Rex before, even though I ****_do _****adore the Rexoka ship. XD (Yes, I said Anisoka was my OTP, but...I mean, Rexoka is adorable and just fun to write. :)) **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Plot – Captain Rex is sick. Ahsoka, being the kind of person she is, decides to take care of him. [Potential Rexoka fluff.]

xXx

Ahsoka Tano was not one to fool around when one of her friends was wounded or ill or just generally _hurt_. And she was _definitely _not one to fool around with when it was _Captain_ _Rex _who was involved. So, naturally, the troopers quickly gave the commander some space when she walked into the medbay of the _Resolute_.

The minute the troopers all left, Ahsoka turned to Rex without a single word. Of course, the captain was sleeping, but Ahsoka didn't mind it _too _much – she figured he could use with some rest. After all, _he _was the one who was ill and Ahsoka would hate for him to strain himself.

She wordlessly took a cloth from the small rack in the corner of the room and ran it over with water from the sink. Ahsoka squeezed out any excess water and once she was finished with that, she placed the cloth on Rex's forehead. She watched in fascination as any signs of stress or pain slowly left Rex's face. With a satisfied sigh and smile, Ahsoka reached down and squeezed her friend's hand.

Ahsoka didn't think it would wake Rex, but wake Rex, it did. The captain's eyes flickered open at once, though he didn't make any other movements. Ahsoka stared down at Rex and for a few minutes, that was the only thing she did.

Finally, Ahsoka cleared her throat and let go of Rex's hand. She shifted the cloth on the captain's forehead and said quietly, "You're not allowed to get sick from now on, Rexter, so you better get some sleep."

* * *

**A/N - I tried. :/ Anyways, just a bit of news - tonight, I'm going to be heading to the city**** to help out my church. Aaand this means that I won't be able to update stories (or at least, it'll be MUCH harder for me,) for five days. I'm not going to be able to bring my laptop because I'm paranoid that way, but I think I'll still be able to update this story on my phone, because it'll have service and all that. **

**However, for those of you who are following my other stories, don't expect me to update any of them in the period of this week because again, I'll be away. **

**As always, review! Give constructive criticism if you have any, but no flames, please! **


	15. Knighted

**Hello, everyone! I'm back with another drabble - this was requested by ahsokatano191, who wanted Cadena's (an Original Character,) son to be knighted. For those of you who don't know about Cadena, well...I suppose you can move along. I wrote about her last summer, back when I still mixed up my tenses and didn't know how to filter my ideas. XD Ah, well - however, I had fun with this.**

**For those of you who are still willing to read this - Cadena named her son Anakin. XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Plot - Cadena's son, Anakin, is being knighted. [No pairing involved.]

xXx

"By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, I dub thee Jedi, Knight of the Republic."

There was a quick, fluid motion of a saber and Anakin felt his braid fall from the space behind his ear, where it had been kept for all of these years. He looked up carefully to face Luke Skywalker, who wore a subtle, gentle expression on his face. Anakin took his light saber silently, as he had been instructed to do so, and walked out of the room, signaling the end of the Knighting Ceremony.

Anakin's ears were still ringing - he was officially a Jedi Knight, now. He looked down at his light saber and smiled, tightening his hand around it. He no longer used his mother's light saber, as he had when he was a child, but instead constructed a new one, all by himself.

"How did it go?" A familiar, warm voice asked once Anakin walked out of the building. The young man looked up to see his father just a few steps away. A wide smile lit up both of their faces and both men ran forward to embrace each other.

"Father, I'm a Knight now." Anakin said quietly. "I'm..."

The father's - Jim's - eyes swam with tears, though they were not filled with the same sorrow Anakin had to see whilst growing up. Anakin was suddenly enveloped into his father's arms again.

"Your mother would have been proud." The older man said hoarsely. Anakin felt tears spring into his own eyes although, like Jim's, they were filled with happiness.

And proud, Cadena was. She watched on silently, though both Jim and Anakin were unable to see her. It wasn't too bad, however - Cadena smiled. Her boys were just fine.

* * *

**A/N - Actually, one year ago, I was still typing up the last few chapters of _Begin Again _and starting _Treacherous. _Wow. I suppose a lot has changed, though I would say it as for the better. **

**I'm dreadfully sorry if I'm missing any details - I'm not exactly an expert on these kinds of things...and I'm also sorry for any typos - I'm writing this all on my phone, I'm afraid. [I'm currently away from home.]**

**As always, please review - give constructive criticism if you have any, but no flames!**


	16. Celebration

**This drabble was requested by guest reviewer wookieman, who wanted to see a drabble in which Anakin didn't kill Windu, but went on to kill Palpatine. I originally didn't want to do this drabble because it was moreso involved with ROTS rather than the actual ****_Clone Wars _****fandom, but then I was like, "what the hell."**

**Regarding a certain guest reviewer's response - Last summer, when I wrote the _Begin Again _series, I was kind of in a writing frenzy, not to mention that I didn't have much of a social life. I updated the stories every single day. :3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Plot - [AU] Anakin Skywalker did not kill Mace Windu - instead, he killed Palpatine.

xXX

There was a massive celebration throughout Coruscant, as well as the rest of the galaxy. People were dancing and singing - the treacherous war had ended at last, and they all had Anakin Skywalker to thank, though he was not seen on the streets of the planet.

That was all fine, of course - everyone was much too giddy and glad to feel disappointed. There was even more celebration amongst the Jedi - true, they were a peaceful people, but the news of peace finally being restored was much to be glad about.

To top it all off, the Code was lifted - after coming to a realization that attachments did not trigger any desire to join the Dark Code, (as said by Skywalker himself,) the Council came to this agreement.

Ah, what a day of happiness it was - for no one knew how close the galaxy was from collapsing into a new age of destruction instead of reconstruction. No one was aware of the sudden kindness the Force decided to show people of the galaxy - no one was aware that Anakin Skywalker could have brought much more sadness and pain if he killed Mace Windu rather Chancellor Palpatine.

But enough of these thoughts - the galaxy had reached its long-awaited utopia at last.

* * *

**A/N - Well, this was definitely cool to write - I had fun with fantasizing the possible futures the galaxy might have had if Anakin had avoided joining the Dark Side. **

**Aaand a message - listen, doods, you know how I love challenges and requests - seriously. I adore them. But if you're only following this story just so I could fulfill all of your requests, well...stop. I would rather not be someone's little writing robot, thank you very much. **

**As always, review! Give constructive criticism if you have any, but no flames. (I'm writing everything on my phone - cut me some slack!) **


	17. Surprising News

**Have I ever mentioned how odd it feels for me to be typing something on my mobile phone? -.- I miss my laptop. *sighs sadly* Anyways, this drabble was requested by david . davies. 5851. (I was forced to type up your username like that...I have no idea why.) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Plot - [AU] Padmé Amidala tells Ahsoka Tano that she is pregnant - and Ahsoka finds out who the father is.

xXx

"You're..._pregnant?_" Ahsoka Tano whispered, wide-eyed. "How the...what the..._what?" _The senator standing before Ahsoka - Padmé Amidala - cringed. "I knew it was only a matter of time before you would find out," she said quietly. "But please, Ahsoka, will you keep this secret for me?"

Ahsoka sighed deeply and rubbed her temples. "Fine." The younger girl muttered. "But I'm still wondering _how _you got pregnant. Surely, you're not one of those women who...?" She let the rest of her sentence drift as Padmé shook her head vigorously. "No, I'm married." The senator said, her voice spiraling into a low murmur.

Ahsoka's mouth dropped open. "_To whom? How?" _She stammered, but then, realization slowly dawned to her. A certain person was beginning to fit in Ahsoka's mind - everything was beginning to fall into place. The closeness, the constant protectiveness over the senator...everything that hadn't made sense to Ahsoka before was beginning to come clear now.

The girl closed her eyes and brought her hands to her face. "Anakin is the father, isn't he?" She asked slowly. Padmé nodded and placed a hand on Ahsoka's arm. "I know that this is all a shock, but the reason why I'm telling you all this is because I needed someone to see if Anakin will be doing alright - he's been very stressed lately."

"I've noticed." Ashoka said faintly. She sighed again and crossed her arms. Her mind was still spinning with questions, of course, but instead, she forced on a smile. "Your secret is safe with me."

* * *

**A/N - This was cool to write. I enjoyed this drabble. :) I'm still in the city, but I'll be back home on Friday evening, so I'll be able to update my other stories. **

**As always, please review - give constructive criticism if you have any, but flames are not tolerated! (I'm still writing on my phone.)**


	18. The Wolfpack

**WOW, HOLD UP - THIS STORY HAS MORE THAN A HUNDRED REVIEWS? WHOOOOOA! *blows kisses and hugs everyone* THANK YOOOU SOOO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! *wipes tears from eyes* And I thought this story was going to be abandoned. Thank you for keeping it alive! **

**This drabble was requested by Nyakai, who wanted a tribute to the Wolfpack - I'm not gonna lie, this was SO HARD FOR ME TO WRITE. GAAAH - I'm so as at writing about clones. :'( But, I hope you all enjoy it, anyways! **

* * *

Plot - The Wolfpack isn't just a squad.

xXx

Wolffe.

Sinker.

Booste.

Warthog.

Four names that weren't always appreciated amongst the many people of the galaxy. (Not that many people cared to know them, anyways...)

Four members of the Wolfpack - a squad of troopers that were commanded under General Plo Koon and Commander Wolffe. They were a part of the 104th Battalion, which wasn't quite as famous as the 501st, but the Wolfpack was still proud.

There were so many lost voices and stories that were sucked into the good and not nearly enough acknowledgement, but again, that was all fine.

The Wolfpack were still together - they were still brothers. And frankly, that was all that mattered.

* * *

**A/N - I know, I know, this was one of my shorter drabbles, but I tried. :/ Next drabble goes to DeathGoddesses, then a guest reviewer, and then MusicKeeper and then another guest. *takes a breath* Phew! **

**Oh, and I watched Les Miz on Broadway last night - OMG IT WAS PERFECT. If you ever get the chance, watch it or watch the movie or read the book or SOMETHING, because it is just A-MAZ-ING! AND Andy Meintus, the guy who sang as Marius, favorited my tweet...! *sighs happily***

**As always, please leave a review - even though this story has over 100 reviews, I'm still greedy. *sheepish smile* Sorry...give constructive criticism if you have any, but no flames! (Still writing on my phone. *sighs*)**


	19. Alive

**Aaand I'm back with another drabble - this one was requested by DeathGoddesses, who wanted Rexoka. :P **

**Just a note - tonight, I'll be going home and returning to my beloved bedroom and my beloved laptop. *sighs* Thank you all for being patient with me, especially since I KNOW I make mistakes whilst typing on my phone. :/ **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Plot - "Ahsoka Tano searched the large hanger desperately. She had heard that there were very few survivors from the battle. She needed to make sure that Captain Rex was one of the survivors." [Rexoka fluff]

xXx

Ahsoka Tano searched the large hanger desperately. She had heard that there were very few survivors from the battle. She needed to make sure that Captain Rex was one of the survivors.

She ducked past multiple med-bots, troopers, and a few generals to catch a glimpse - a sign - _anything - _that Rex had made it. For a few, tense seconds, she couldn't see anything or anyone.

Then, suddenly, Ahsoka caught sight of a familiar helmet - and an even more familiar set of eyes. All thoughts flew out of Ahsoka's head and she sprinted toward Rex. It didn't matter if anyone was watching - _Rex was safe._

Rex grunted softly in surprise as Ahsoka launched herself into his arms. She held onto him tightly and for a few moments, she couldn't bring herself to let go. Rex slowly reached down and returned the embrace, though he was hesitant. (Then again, why wouldn't he? This experience was new for him, after all.)

At last, Ahsoka separated herself from Rex and gave him a small smile. "It's...nice to see you, Rexter." She said, clasping her hands behind her back.

"It's nice to see you, too, Commander."

And just with those few words, all was well.

* * *

**A/N - I'm a sucker for this stuff. :') As always, review! I'm sorry if I got any typos - STILL. WRITING. ON. MY. PHONE. GAH. **

**Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are not!**


	20. Help - Part One

**I'm home! *sighs happily* Even though I know have access to my laptop, I'm typing up this drabble on my phone because I was bored on the trip back. (However, I was careful to proofread it on my laptop. :)) **

**This drabble was requested by a guest, who wanted Ahsoka to take care of Obi-Wan and Anakin. There isn't of any specific pairing involved here - just friendship stuff. Besides, let's get real - this trio has a special bond. :)**

* * *

Plot - Ahsoka Tano is taking care of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, though it's difficult. [No pairings involved, just friendship.]

xXx

Ahsoka Tano knew that taking care of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker would be difficult, but she never thought she would surrender to tears even now, in the darkened cave of an unknown planet. She was sitting back on her knees, staring helplessly at both masters' rising and falling chests, ashen faces, and was now in the process of wishing for a miracle.

Ahsoka wasn't sure if a miracle would come, however. The Force didn't show mercy in these last few hours - Ahsoka should have suspected that Anakin was ill in the first place. She should have sent him back, tell him that he couldn't do much today, let alone fly a ship. And then Master Kenobi caught whatever Anakin had - and when the ship crashed, Ahsoka was facing two sick masters, a failing communication system, and a lack of transportation.

Trying to help Anakin and Master Kenobi was much more complicated as well.

"Take care of Obi-Wan first," Anakin would always say if Ahsoka would try to help him.

"Anakin needs help." Obi-Wan would protest if Ahsoka tried to help him.

It was awful - every time Ahsoka tended to Obi-Wan in his sleep, Anakin would suffer from fever-dreams, causing Obi-Wan to wake and worry. Every time Ahsoka tended to Anakin when he had settled down, he would be plagued with more nightmares and immediately wake to force Ahsoka to turn away from him.

Ahsoka had spent the past hours walking back and forth, checking their fevers, looking out to see if there was anyone who could help them, and forcing both men to have at least a few sips of water before returning to their slumber.

Ahsoka crossed her legs and stared at the two sleeping men. Oh, what she would give to hear them argue right now! She never once thought that she would miss the sound of banter or arguments.

She crept forward and settled down in the small space between Anakin and Obi-Wan. Ahsoka uttered a small sigh and placed one hand over each man's forehead to check if their fevers were rising.

As if on cue, Anakin immediately shivered, curling into a small, pathetic ball to keep himself warm. Obi-Wan reacted differently from Anakin, though his actions weren't unusual for Ahsoka, either. He flinched and shifted in his sleep, as if he was trying to turn away from help. It struck Ahsoka strange how different these two men could act when sleeping.

She stood up and started to gather the few blankets she had managed to save from the crash. Ignoring the hopelessness that was threatening to close in around Ahsoka, she spread each blanket over her friends and stood back, watching over them carefully.

If the trio were to get out of this alive, Ahsoka needed to stay strong and help them to the end.

* * *

**A/N - I couldn't resist. I put in some subtle hints of bromance here because let's face it - if the situation was really bad, Anakin would be the selfless idiot he is and Obi-Wan would naturally try to keep the attention away from him because they're just awesome that way. ;) **

**As always, review! Give constructive criticism if you have any, but no flames, please!**


	21. A Few Minutes

**This drabble was requested by MusicKeeper, who wanted an Anisoka drabble. I was actually writing this on Saturday morning at approximately 3:30 in the morning because I was wide awake and in need to write SOMETHING. **

**I'm also gonna say it now - if you absolutely hate Anisoka and are going to be nasty about it, LEAVE. Click that 'x' button and come back tomorrow. Seriously - don't tell me that shipping Anisoka is wrong or whatever - just excuse yourself politely. **

* * *

Plot - Anakin Skywalker runs into Ahsoka Tano for a brief second in the street and their reactions to each other are overwhelming. [Post season five. Angsty Anisoka. Don't like, don't read.]

xXx

Anakin Skywalker was busy running around Coruscant. He wasn't quite sure where he was running _to _exactly, but he just had the strong urge to get out of the Temple. Lately, stress and anxiety has been slithering up his throat and choking him from the inside, if that made any sense. He couldn't explain it, really. Sometimes, in the dark of the night, he would spend only a few minutes sleeping and the next hours just pacing the room - painful, sharp pangs would pound against his heart and Anakin wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

But everyone around Anakin - everyone _close to him, _that is, - knew that Anakin Skywalker, the Hero With No Fear, was missing someone.

Someone important.

But _her _name wasn't mentioned without making the room feel uncomfortable. It was better to remain silent for everyone's sakes.

And now, as Anakin raced down the streets, he crashed into someone. He wasn't quite as clumsy as the average citizen, so he managed to straighten himself before hitting the ground. The person he had crashed into obviously wasn't very startled herself. "Sorry," the person said, and suddenly, a flood of memories came rushing back to Anakin.

He slowly looked down and his breath got caught in his throat. A familiar face was looking up at him - wide, bright, blue eyes widened at another set of wide, bright, blue eyes and for a minute, everything slowed down around the two people standing on the street.

Finally, Anakin choked out a single word - "Ahsoka?"

The young girl blinked rapidly, as though wondering how to react. Then, she swallowed and bowed her head. "Excuse me." She whispered, but before she could duck out of sight, Anakin grabbed her arm.

Ahsoka paused and slowly looked down at Anakin's hand. Her eyes traveled at an agonizingly sedated pace until they finally re-met Anakin's eyes.

Anakin' slips parted - he wanted to say something. Why was he just standing there?

However, every other instinct Anakin had surged into action. He felt himself lunge forward and wrap his arms around Ahsoka's small body. For another few seconds, Ahsoka remained silent. Then, Anakin felt something wet drop on his chest - Ahsoka was crying.

"I missed you." Anakin whispered, holding Ahsoka fiercely to his body. "I missed you, I missed you, I missed you."

Ahsoka looked back up and echoed, "I missed you, too. I can't believe - I just..." Her voice trailed off and she buried her head back into Anakin's chest.

Anakin didn't let go of Ahsoka. Instead, he planted a small, yet tender and loving kiss on the Togruta's forehead.

For those few minutes, the heart-aching pains that had bothered Anakin for all this time disappeared.

* * *

**A/N - Well, for those of you guys who don't like Anisoka but decided to read this anyways, thank you for not being nasty. It wasn't THAT bad, right...? I suppose you guys can always be assured that whenever I write about a pairing, I'm always gonna so fluff - none of this intense, smutty stuff. :/ **

**As always, review! Give constructive criticism if you have any, but no flames, please!**


	22. Distance

**This drabble was requested by a guest reviewer, who wanted an Obitine of the sorts. I also know that you guys want a sequel to drabble twenty - Help. I'll get to that as soon as I'm finished with the next drabble, which goes to Sarahbear0001. After the continuation to _Help _is completed, I'm going to fulfill another request and complete some other drabbles that I've thought of by myself. I'm trying to keep up with the requests, so please be patient! **

**Now - enjoy this little drabble. :)**

* * *

Plot - Satine Kryz knew that she needed to keep her distance around Obi-Wan Kenobi, but that didn't mean her heart didn't jump whenever she saw him. [Obitine fluff. Somewhat one-sided.]

xXx

Duchess Satine Kryz knew that she had to keep her distance around Obi-Wan Kenobi, but that didn't mean that she didn't feel her heart jump and do funny things whenever she saw him. It was actually rather frustrating - she always found herself trying to act as cool as she possibly could when she was around him, and the most infuriating thing about Obi-Wan was that he always appeared to be completely _clueless _about it all.

She sometimes wished that she didn't fall for him, but then Obi-Wan would give her the same, gentle smile that she had loved back when they were younger, or Satine would notice the strange, grey-blue color of Obi-Wan's eyes, or worst of all, Obi-Wan would greet Satine with the formal, typical, kiss-on-the-hand.

Only, it wasn't typical with Obi-Wan Kenobi. Then again, when was it ever?

And now, Satine caught Obi-Wan's eye in the Senate Building. Their eyes locked onto each other for a few moments and then, as if on cue, Obi-Wan paused and bowed his head respectfully. "Duchess," he greeted.

"Master Kenobi," Satine responded, already mentally preparing herself from revealing anything to Obi-Wan. "And what brings you to the Senate Building?"

"I was looking for a friend - it appears that he decided to hide away here again." Obi-Wan replied with a smile, causing Satine'a heart to bounce into a faster, more excited pace. She simply smiled back, though she had started to notice how close the two were - Obi-Wan couldn't have been more than a few centimeters away from Satine. Or maybe that was just an exaggeration. Either way, Satine couldn't help but to sigh inwardly - she wished she didn't have to hide her feelings around him all the time!

Instead, Satine bowed her head. "Well, I wish you luck on your search." She said lightly. Obi-Wan smiled (again!) and replied in the same, airy tone, "Thank you for your words."

With that, the two parted their ways, though each person's thoughts were revolving around one delicate statement, and that statement held the same meaning in each person's mind -

_I'll keep my distance._

* * *

**A/N - I really don't know if this drabble would be an one-sided Obitine or not - I mean, in Satine's eyes, it would be one-sided, but we all know that Obitine isn't one-sided. XD (Gosh - I said 'one-sided' a lot in that sentence. O.o) **

**Well, I'm sorry if this drabble was a tame Obitine...*sighs sadly* I tried and I hope you all liked it, anyways. I was listening to the song _Distance_by Christina Perri to get in the mood of the pairing. XD **

**As always, review! Give constructive criticism if you have any, but no flames, please!**


	23. Shatter

**This drabble was requested by Sarahbear0001, who wanted to see where Ahsoka would be in Order 66. Well, doods, you know the drill - anything related to Order 66 will be bittersweet or angsty. **

**But don't let scare you off! Enjoy!**

* * *

Plot - "Ahsoka Tano's glass shattered to the ground. "What do you mean, I have to run?" She whispered, her lekku stripes paling." [ROTS AU]

xXx

Ahsoka Tano's glass shattered to the ground. "What do you mean, I have to run?" She whispered, her lekku stripes paling. She was standing in the doorway of her apartment room, facing her landlady with wide eyes. Ahsoka's brain was pounding furiously in her head - just a few moments ago, she was focusing on pouring herself a glass of water and going to bed early. Now, her frantic landlady was telling her to run for her life.

"You were a Jedi, weren't you?" The landlady whispered. "Well, there's been chaos in the Jedi Temple - the Jedi are being killed every few seconds."

Ahsoka felt faint, though she didn't let on. _Anakin, _she thought blankly to herself. _Master Kenobi, the younglings..._

Without a word, Ahsoka surged forward, swinging her cloak over herself. It wasn't as though Ahsoka needed anything, anyways - she didn't have any possessions worth saving.

Ahsoka rushed out into the streets of Coruscant and looked up. Sure enough, she could see smoke rising above her former home. With a sinking heart, Ahsoka made quick work to reach the sacred building. Dead bodies were littered all over the ground when she reached the doors.

Ahsoka bit back a gasp and forced herself to walk through the halls. It was eerily quiet. At this time, younglings would usually be running for their quarters as clans, or several Jedi Knights and Padawans and Masters would be taking a nightly stroll.

But no one roamed the building.

Suddenly, Ahsoka felt someone just a few feet behind her. She whirled around, eyes wide, to find a figure in a cloak. Even before the figure lifted his face, Ahsoka knew who it was - she couldn't explain it, really, but the odd, cold sensation in her stomach kicked in before her brain could. She pushed those thoughts aside.

"Anakin." She whispered, and her former master lifted his head, though Ahsoka immediately noticed that something was wrong. His eyes were filled with a scary, maniacal kind of rage that would make the bravest men run for cover. He moved with a cold, dark air around him.

"Ahsoka." Even Anakin's voice sounded chilly - out of place and detached. "I didn't think you'd be here."

"Anakin, we need to go." Ahsoka whispered. "The Jedi are being killed - we need to regroup and plan and - Anakin, do you really think everyone is dead?"

There was a small pause. Then, Anakin said coolly, "There won't be any need to regroup and plan, Ahsoka. The Jedi will fall."

Realization slowly dawned to Ahsoka - and it hit her like a ton of bricks. She backed away. "No," she whispered, her lower lip quivering. "_No."_

Anakin stared. "You won't join me? Fine." He said spitefully. "Have it your way." And before Ahsoka knew what was going on, her former master - her _friend - _had lunged and was violently whipping his light saber in her face.

Ahsoka didn't waste any time. She ran out the doors, tears streaming down her face. She heard gunshots go off behind her, but none of them hit her.

What Anakin didn't know was that he didn't need to kill Ahsoka - a part of her had already died, drowned out by the notorious order to kill Ahsoka's former family.

* * *

**A/N - Well...I'm sorry if this was sad, but again, anything Order 66 related will end badly in my eyes. I'm sorry. I liked this prompt, though - experimenting with the possibilities of Ahsoka's fate as always very interesting for me. **

**As always, review! Give constructive criticism if you have any, but no flames, please!**


	24. Help - Part Two

**Why, hello, everyone! I'm back with another drabble - this one was requested by a guest, (and a few other readers...) who wanted a sort of continuation to drabble twenty-one. ****_(Help._****) **

**I'm not going to lie - this was very, very, VERY fun for me to write. I was in need for some friendship fluff and so...thank you, my friends! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Plot – The troopers managed to find Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka in the cave. [Continuation of Drabble Twenty-One. Simple friendship, no pairings.]

xXx

Ahsoka Tano jolted awake to the sound of boots hitting rocks. More specifically, _rocks of the cave_. She immediately sat up, hand already placed over the light saber. She risked a frightened glance at Anakin and Master Kenobi, who were still sleeping. Fear clutched her heart like an icy fist and she closed her eyes, praying to the Force for mercy. Anakin and Obi-Wan weren't in good condition already – Ahsoka didn't want to think about what would happen to them (all) if they were landed in hands meant to harm.

She took a deep, shuddery breath and stood on her feet, activating her light saber. "Show yourself!" Ahsoka shouted. A figure immediately ran out from behind the cave wall, twin blasters already in hand. Ahsoka felt her knees go weak with relief when she spotted the familiar helmet. "Rex," she murmured. "How did you –"

"We were able to track down your ship, Commander." Rex replied. "It didn't take us too long to figure that you three were going to hide in the caves."

Ahsoka smiled and slowly sank back to the ground, dazed, as a small group of troopers immediately ran inside the cave. "Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker aren't feeling well," she managed to say worriedly as a trooper stopped by to check on her. "You have to get to them first."

Rex hesitated, but he gave the troopers a small nod. "You heard the Commander – move it!" He said and before they all knew it, Anakin and Obi-Wan were whisked away. Ahsoka and Rex walked back out of the caves, and to Ahsoka's great joy, a small ship was already waiting for them.

When she was inside the ship, a small, weak voice called, "Ahsoka? Where's Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka smiled and walked to the back of the ship, where Anakin's eyes were just fluttering open. He was pushing himself against a med-bot with a distressed, strained expression on his face. When he finally caught sight of Ahsoka, he relaxed.

"I'm fine, Master." Ahsoka said quietly, walking towards him. "Go on, you should go back to sleep. We'll be safe."

Anakin managed a small nod and slowly succumbed to sleep. Just as Ahsoka was about to walk out of the room, she heard Master Kenobi whisper a small, "thank you."

Ahsoka blinked and turned around to see the older man giving her a weak smile. She smiled back at him and waited for him to go back to sleep before walking back out to join Rex. Ahsoka was glad to see that her friends were safe at last.

* * *

**A/N - Can I just be real? I feel like Obi-Wan and Ahsoka's friendship is underrated and not appreciated enough. I know that Anakin and Ahsoka's friendship and Obi-Wan and Anakin's friendship is more powerful than Obi-Wan and Ahsoka's friendship, but I dunno...I just think the friendship between these guys is pretty awesome. (Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were "supposed" to be a Master and Padawan duo, after all...but we all know that Anakin and Ahsoka would not be who they are today if it weren't for the other person.) **

**Anyways, please review, give constructive criticism, but don't flame! Flames are bad! **


	25. Growing Up

**Aaand a new drabble! This was requested by guest reviewer batman, who wanted a drabble about Anakin watching Ahsoka teach a group of younglings. This was literally one of the most emotional things for me to write, because I always wanted to get into Anakin's thoughts about Ahsoka growing up. :') Plus, one of the best things about Ahsoka is that as viewers and fans, we sort of grew up with her. At least, I know ****_I _****did. **

**Gah - all these feels. I was listening to ****_The Middle _****by Jimmy Eat World whilst writing this - by the way, it's the best song ever****_. It's impossible _****to not smile while listening to the lyrics. :') **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Plot – Anakin Skywalker is watching Ahsoka Tano teach a group of younglings. And he's proud. [Simple friendship, no pairings involved.]

xXx

"That's it – no, you'll need to adjust your grip – _there _you go!" Ahsoka Tano was saying when Anakin Skywalker strolled into one of the training rooms. He had been looking everywhere for Ahsoka and had only received word from Padawan Offee that she had been told that Ahsoka was going to help some younglings.

Anakin's first thought was, _that's going to be a disaster_.

But now, he was pleasantly surprised to find that the room hadn't been set on fire and that all of the younglings actually seemed to be rather interested in being taught by Ahsoka. They all looked up at her with a wide-eyed, innocent sort of admiration, which, strangely enough, made Anakin's heart do funny things. He smiled and leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

Ahsoka was smiling at another youngling, who was tugging at her arm. "Ahsoka, Ahsoka, look!" He said joyfully and activated his training saber with a toothy grin. "Look – my grip is okay, right?"

Ahsoka laughed and adjusted his hands gently. "It's perfectly fine, John – but if we just move your hands lower, you have more flexibility. See? Try it." She said and John turned the saber in his hands. "Oh!" The youngling cried, surprised. "It is!"

The youngling ran forward to one of his friends. "Look, Joan! Joan, I did it!" He said happily. Anakin watched Ahsoka smile after them and she looked up to see Anakin. She grinned and placed her hands on her hips. "Couldn't get away?" She asked lightly. "I know I'm supposed to be training with you, but just give me a few –

"It's fine." Anakin surprised himself as he said those words. He swallowed – hard – and smiled. "Go on."

Ahsoka grinned and turned back around, clapping her hands together. "Alright, kids – anyone ready to learn actual sparring?" She asked and the group of younglings all cheered, gathering around Ahsoka's legs.

Anakin watched on and slowly, a wide, beaming smile appeared on his face. He hadn't noticed how much Ahsoka had grown – she was no longer the small, inexperienced girl he had seen walk out of a shuttle. Ahsoka had become noticeably wiser, kinder, and Anakin couldn't help but to feel proud.

His Snips really _was_ turning into a figure of compassion.

* * *

**A/N - *sniffs and sobs* Snips. Gah. Did any of you guys notice how as Ahsoka grows up, she kind of stops calling Anakin "Skyguy", but Anakin keeps calling her "Snips"? Tell me that I'm over-thinking it, but I feel like that was a subtle hint at how Ahsoka was growing up and Anakin still wanted to see Ahsoka as a young girl. *lifts hands* I don't know if I'm over-analyzing those little words, but to me, that's what _always _went through my mind. XD Does anyone else agree with me, or am I the only one? **

**Please review, give constructive criticism, and no flames! I'm going to release two more drabbles that I thought of myself and then I'll go on to fulfill more requests. :)**


	26. Future

**Hello, everyone! I'm back with another drabble - and this one was a plot that I thought of by myself. I have one more drabble to release that I thought of myself and then I'll go on with fulfilling requests, so please be patient! **

**This was inspired by ****_Youth _****by Daughter - which, by the way, is one of my favorite songs ****_ever_****. It's got a haunting melody and tone to it, but...gah, it's just beautiful. Listen to it. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Plot – Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano were the wild youth, chasing visions of their futures.

xXx

Ahsoka Tano had been picking at some flowers from the ground. She hadn't really pulling them out of the ground, though – she would tug at the stem for a few minutes before letting it go. And there were hundreds, maybe _thousands _of flowers surrounding Ahsoka from where she was.

This was Naboo – a peaceful planet which Ahsoka always liked to visit. Waterfalls roared a few yards away from Ahsoka, though she didn't mind the din of water hitting water – again, she actually found it rather peaceful.

And then Anakin was suddenly chasing Ahsoka, and the former peaceful air was destroyed. Ahsoka didn't mind it, though – she never did. She was perfectly fine with Anakin chasing her. Ahsoka wouldn't feel truly at peace unless she had her master – her _friend _by her side.

Now, Ahsoka and Anakin were sitting down on the grass, laughing and giggling over the events that had occurred in the last few minutes. "Padmé is going to murder us when she sees the state of our clothes." Ahsoka said, looking down at her outfit which was, sure enough, covered with grass stains and dirt. Anakin shrugged and flopped down on his back. "It's not her clothes – she'll be just fine." He said lazily.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes but mirrored Anakin's position. For a few minutes, the two didn't speak – they both watched white clouds roll by and felt the sun warm their skin. A nice, cool breeze ran through the grass, causing both Anakin and Ahsoka to close their eyes and savor the pure joy of it all.

Finally, Ahsoka asked in a small voice, "Master?"

"Yes, Snips?" Anakin asked, his eyes still closed.

Ahsoka propped herself on her elbows and turned to look at Anakin. "Where do you see yourself in the future?" She whispered. "You know, after the war and stuff?" Anakin's eyes blinked open and he moved his head to look at Ahsoka. "Is this a trick question?" He asked slowly.

Ahsoka shook her head solemnly. Anakin sighed and sat up, resting his arms over his knees. "I don't really know, Snips," he said, "but I suppose I see myself…in a place where there's no such thing as hiding. Or secrets. Nothing – for once, people could be who they want and they could love who they want to love, they can do what they want…"

Ahsoka couldn't quite tell what there was in Anakin's voice – sadness? Pain? Annoyance? However, she simply chose to ask, "Even the Jedi?"

"Especially the Jedi." Anakin murmured, but before Ahsoka could question him any further, he asked, "What about you, Snips? Where do you want to see yourself in the future?"

Ahsoka paused and shrugged. "I don't know," she said slowly and then smiled. "I suppose I would want to be like you. You know, great hero and all that." Ahsoka said. "Hope for peace…all of that."

Anakin blinked and for a second, Ahsoka thought she saw the shine of…were those _tears_?...in his eyes, but Anakin quickly cleared his throat, looking away. "Come on, Snips," he said lightly, standing up. "Let's go face Padmé."

* * *

**A/N - I _swear __Youth _fits just about any fandom with a sad ending, including _Star Wars : The Clone Wars. _I mean, just look at this lyric - "one day we'll reveal the truth that one will die before he gets there..." (I'm going to kill the fandom now...) **

** Technically, a bit of Anakin "died" in ROTS, so he never got to see that dream of being free with Padmé. :'( Not to mention the lyric where it says, "And my eyes are damp with the words you left..." Ahsoka leaving Anakin? It sounds like that. *begins crying* GAH. SONGS. WHY. ARE. YOU. REMINDING. ME. OF. SAD. FANDOMS. WHY. WHY. WHY. **

***puffs out a breath* Anyways - as always, please review! Give constructive criticism if you have any, but don't flame!**


	27. Fighter

**Well, this drabble was one of my shorter ones. :/ I suppose that's what I get for watching ****_Doctor Who _****on Saturday morning with my brothers. *sighs* But how can one possibly resist a ****_Doctor Who _****marathon? (For those of you who have ****_not _****watched ****_Doctor Who_****, watch it ****_now!_**** It's amazing!) **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Plot – A fighter. A fighter that would turn heads. That was what Anakin Skywalker thought of his apprentice.

xXx

Anakin Skywalker had lots of names for Ahsoka Tano.

Padawan, Snips, _Young One_…those were the names that Anakin frequently called Ahsoka. The names that Ahsoka were used to, at least. The names that Anakin could only manage to call Ahsoka in public and in private.

But there was one name that Anakin didn't bother calling Ahsoka out loud, even if the name constantly crossed Anakin's mind. The name always came to him in the smallest moments – when Ahsoka was training, when she was brushing away admirers, (who happened to be male,) when she was cutting down a battle droid.

_Fighter. _

A brave, feisty fighter who could turn heads and make people stop and stare in admiration.

And Anakin was proud of that.

* * *

**A/N - Aaand I'll be going back to taking requests. However, I'm going to put it out right now - please don't think it's okay to just give me requests and not leave any proper comments because whenever I see something like that, I feel a bit used and I don't really want to feel that way. :/ **

**As always, please review! Give constructive criticism if you have any, but no flames!**


	28. Carefulness

**...I can't believe I'm writing this drabble at 12:51 AM. I better not do this once the school year begins, because...*low whistle* **

**This was requested by david . davies . 5851, who wanted a drabble about Anakin reacting to the first time Ahsoka got hurt. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Plot - Anakin didn't mean for Ahsoka to get hurt.

xXx

Anakin Skywalker was anxious and worried and angry. He waited impatiently to be let into the Halls of Healing, where none other than Ahsoka Tano was being helped. Anakin paced the long corridor, wringing his hands and resisting the urge to shout in frustration.

The simple truth was that Ahsoka Tano was injured. A crash-landing (driven by yours truly,) had brought a few, nasty burns and a broken arm. Of course, it wasn't as bad as other injuries that Anakin had seen, but this was _Ahsoka. _Anakin's _apprentice. _

He was supposed to _look after her._

"Master Skywalker?" A soft, female voice whispered. Anakin turned around to see a Healer (judging by the looks of her robes,) standing before him, wearing a serene expression on her face. "You are allowed to see your Padawan now. She is waking."

Anakin nodded and wordlessly walked into the large room. He scanned the area until he caught sight of Ahsoka, who was laid out on one of the many beds scattered around the Halls of Healing.

"Ahsoka," Anakin whispered, rushing to her bedside. "I am so, so sorry."

The younger girl simply stared. Anakin swallowed and went on, "I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I never thought you would. I was careless. I'm sorry."

Ahsoka smiled and reached down, giving Anakin's hand a gentle squeeze. "It's alright, Skyguy." She murmured. "Just...do me a favor, will you?"

"Yes? What is it?" Anakin asked, leaning closer to his friend.

"Be more careful, please? I don't really want the same thing to happen to you." Ahsoka replied in a small voice.

Anakin chuckled lightly under his breath. "You got it, Snips." He said quietly.

* * *

**A/N - *sighs* I swear I've written so many Anakin/Ahsoka brother/sister moments that they almost feel real to me. Does anyone else feel like that? :) **

**Review, please! Constructive criticism is always welcome, but flames are not!**


	29. Feelings

**And another drabble! I'm writing this at 1:28 AM, oh goodness...no wonder I'm always tired. XD Ah, well - the second I'm finished writing this, I'll sleep. **

**This was requested by a guest reviewer who wanted Rex and Ahsoka, aged 18, to talk to each other in Southern California. Modern day AU, obviously. Rather specific, I know, but I think I had fun writing this. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Plot - [Modern day AU] At age eighteen, Rex thinks it's high time to tell Ahsoka Tano how he truly feels about her. Ahsoka, strangely enough, is thinking the same thing.

xXx

Southern California was a nice place with nice people and filled with tourist attractions, including beaches.

Which was where Rex and Ahsoka Tano were right now. The two were sitting on the sand, only a few inches away from the curling waves of seawater. Sometimes, the waves would get so far to touch the two's feet.

During this entire time, Rex snuck a glance at Ahsoka. Her blonde and blue-streaked hair (don't ask,) was carelessly tied up into two separate braids, which most people would find childish-looking, but Rex thought it looked just fine. Then again, he would probably say that if Ahsoka walked to him wearing a large, glittery, purple Mickey Mouse lunch box over her head, because that was just how Rex felt.

And Rex had been feeling that way for about a year now, ever since he saw Ahsoka during their freshmen year together in the Universtiy of Southern California. So, now Rex and Ahsoka were eighteen years old - and even at this age, Rex kept feeling his stomach doing flip-flops around Ahsoka.

"Rexter? You in there?" Ahsoka asked suddenly, flicking Rex on the arm. He blinked and looked down. Ahsoka grinned. "There he is!" She said enthusiastically. "I've been wondering why you went quiet."

"I was thinking." Rex found himself saying. Ansoka crossed her legs. "Really?" She asked, interested. "About what?"

"About you." Rex said suddenly and that was it - the ball was rolling, just like that. "I like you." Now that Rex actually said those words, he figured it sounded a bit quick - after all, what girls would like to hear a boy say, "I-want-to-go-to-the-beach-and-now-I'm-quiet-I'm-thinking-I-think-you're-cute"?

Rex was still inwardly beating himself up when Ahsoka said, "Really?"

"Really." Rex replied quietly. "We've been friends for a while and I think you're...kind. Understanding. Funny. Amazing." He took a breath and braved a smile. "So, why not?"

Surprisingly, a grin spread across Ahsoka's face. She rested her head on Rex's shoulder and replied quietly, "Well, in that case...I think you're wonderful, too, Rexter. Compassionate and awkward and lovable and toughened up all at the same time." Ahsoka poked Rex's arm.

"So...why not? I like you, too, Rexter."

* * *

**A/N - I tried. XD **

**Please review, give constructive criticism if you have any but no flames, please!**


	30. Welcome Back

**Am I a bit late? Yes, I suppose so. But only by a few hours! (Man, I miss saying that! :3) I didn't forget about you guys, though! This drabble was requested by DeathGoddesses, who wanted some Ahsoka and Obi-Wan friendship, as I've said before, a bit underrated in this fandom and not appreciated enough. The reason why it's taken me this long to upload a new drabble was because it took me forever to come up with the perfect scenerio. And guess what? I was flipping through one of my old notebooks from fourth grade and found a few of my ****_Clone Wars _****stories. (Yes, look at that - even back then, I was writing some ****_Clone Wars _****fanfictions, even though I didn't quite know it yet.) Aaaand this was found in the notebook. **

**Of course, it was riddled with mistakes, but I managed to scrape together my own version. XD **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Plot – Ahsoka Tano wanted to assure Master Kenobi that everything would be just fine. [Missing scene in 4x18, 'Crisis on Naboo'.]

xXx

"And how do _you _know that you even have the truth?!"

Ahsoka Tano closed her eyes, cringing as her master's words flew out of his mouth. She knew how angry Anakin was – Ahsoka supposed she couldn't properly blame him. She had felt a bit wounded herself when she found out that Master Kenobi was indeed alive.

But Ahsoka wasn't _angry_. She understood that it wasn't easy for Master Kenobi – then again, Anakin had known Obi-Wan much, _much _longer than she had.

As Anakin walked away from Master Kenobi, Ahsoka walked out from behind the crates that she had been hiding behind. She made her way to the older man – who still wasn't back to normal yet – and crossed her arms. "He'll be fine," Ahsoka said quietly, looking over at Master Kenobi.

He sighed. "I know," he replied. "I think Anakin just needs time."

Ahsoka smiled sadly and placed her hands on her hips. "I'm not so sure about your new look, though," she managed to say, trying to lift the gloom. To her credit, Master Kenobi grinned. "But this 'new look' just saved the Chancellor, young one." He replied lightly.

"But it's not _you_." Ahsoka pointed out and let out a small laugh, shaking her head. "Welcome back, Master Kenobi."

* * *

**A/N - 200 plus reviews? *blows kisses and hugs everyone* _Thank you! _Thank you so much for the outrageous support - I know 200 reviews is nothing, compared to some other great writers I know, but I am just _so happy_. Man, I used to be _so happy _if I even had _one person _reading my stuff. But you guys are just - *shakes everyone's hand* Thank you. Such an honor. Thank you! **

**But I'm greedy and selfish and cruel - I would love to hear what you guys thought of this little drabble and if I should do more Ahsoka and Obi-Wan friendship drabbles. Constructive criticism is allowed, but no flames. **


	31. Being Overprotective

**Gaaah my arm huuuurts! [I slept on it and now it's just...ow, ow, ow...] And I did ****_not _****want to move my arm or my wrists, for a matter of fact, because that hurt, too, but I hauled myself out of bed to write, anyways. XD **

**This drabble goes out to Annabeth chase101, who wanted some overprotective!Anakin. And I truly do love writing about overprotective!Anakin, I truly do. XD **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Plot – Anakin Skywalker had a tendency of being overprotective with his apprentice when it came to boys.

xXx

Ahsoka Tano didn't understand why her master was so edgy whenever she was around boys. Every time she was caught talking to or laughing with a boy, Anakin would be _practically glued to her side _and _intent _on dragging her away. At first, Ahsoka didn't have much of a problem with it all – she could allow some brotherly, overprotection from her master – it sometimes felt nice, actually.

But after a while, when it came to the point where Ahsoka couldn't even _smile back _at a few boys without having Anakin breathing on her neck, she was beginning to get rather annoyed.

"Why did he wave at you? He's flirting with you, Ahsoka, make him _stop_."

"Ahsoka? Can you pull your skirt lower?"

"No, Snips, you're not going out without a cloak."

"You spent an awful long time talking to him."

Ahsoka couldn't take it any longer. She threw her hands up in the air and stormed wordlessly out of the room. She was going to take refuge somewhere else, away from her master's annoying comments.

* * *

**A/N - I know, I know, it was shorter than usual. *curls into a ball* Please don't kill me! But...it's the quality that counts, not the quantity, right? *hopeful smile* **

**As always, review! Constructive criticism is allowed, but flames are not. **


	32. Alone

**This drabble was requested by Jedipadawan123, who wanted a drabble with Ahsoka's death. Well, this was pretty sad for me to write. Of course, we all know that Ahsoka didn't die in the ****_Clone Wars_****, but...it was interesting to play around with the scenerio. Now, I wasn't very specific on what exactly ****_caused _****Ahsoka's death in this drabble, merely for the sake of using too many words. **

**However, I hope you all will overlook that detail - enjoy!**

* * *

Plot – [AU for major character death.] Ahsoka Tano died. And Anakin Skywalker feels alone.

xXx

"Stay with me, Ahsoka – come on, just a little longer." Anakin whispered desperately, carrying his apprentice for a few more steps. Ahsoka Tano didn't cry. She didn't whimper. She simply held tight to Anakin's arm and said in a low, quiet voice, "Can you…can you put me down?"

Anakin wanted to shout in frustration. He wanted to tell Ahsoka that they needed to _move_, but one look at the younger girl forced him to settle down on the grass. Anakin didn't bother letting go of Ahsoka in fear that if he did, she would drop and just experience more pain.

Anakin tried not to look at the medium-sized wound over Ahsoka's ribcage, either. He wasn't quite sure _how _she didn't die yet, but he was grateful that she had come this far. He looked down at Ahsoka, who was staring up at him with a small smile. "It's okay, Master," she said in a small voice, taking his hand. Anakin sucked in a quick breath, but didn't try to pick Ahsoka back up.

"We should go," he said instead. Ahsoka smiled sadly. "We don't have to."

"Ahsoka –"

"Master," Ahsoka interrupted, her voice growing softer. She squeezed Anakin's hand weakly. "I want to say something…that I haven't said to you before."

Anakin froze. He felt as though an icy fist had just closed over his heart. He struggled underneath Ahsoka, trying to pick her back up, but she held firm. "You're not going to say goodbye." He said forcefully.

"No, 'course not." Ahsoka said with a weak laugh. She looked up at Anakin and finally, he turned down to stare at her.

"Thank you." Ahsoka whispered. She gave the older man a small, final smile and slowly let go of Anakin's hand, her eyes closing. Anakin felt his heart kick into a higher, rapid pace. "No," he mumbled, shaking his head. He gripped Ahsoka's shoulders and shook her a bit. "Ahsoka? No, no, no – don't do that. Come on, Snips, _please_."

But Ahsoka's eyes closed and there was a deadly, sad silence all around. Anakin closed a hand around his mouth, trying his best not to let out any cries. It was a wasted effort – a small, choking sob escaped Anakin's lips. Tears quickly followed. He gathered Ahsoka's body in his arms, feeling his heart shatter into pieces at the thought that Ahsoka couldn't say anything – she couldn't do anything.

When Anakin finally managed to get back to the ship, there were a few relieved cheers at his arrival.

Anakin had never felt so alone in his entire life.

* * *

**A/N - This was somewhat inspired by a certain scene in BBC's _Merlin. _If you hadn't watched that show already, watch it now - it's amazing! Anyways. Well. This. Was. Hard. For. Me. To. Write...**

**So, as always, review! Give constructive criticism if you have any, but no flames, please!**


	33. First Time

**Well, some of you wanted some Obi-Wan and Ahsoka friendship, so...here I am! Now, it's taken me a while to think of this, but I managed. Barely. XD GAH, again, this friendship is waaay too underrated for my taste. **

**Hopefully, this'll temporarily satisfy the underrated friendship of Ahsoka and Obi-Wan. Enjoy!**

* * *

Plot - Ahsoka Tano's first mission without her master isn't exactly easy and she's straggling behind. Obi-Wan Kenobi, being the person he is, tries to help her. [Not an Obisoka, just friendship.]

xXx

When Ahsoka Tano had told her master that she'd be completely fine without him, she had believed herself. She was (naturally) wrong. Right now, Ahsoka was stumbling behind a long line of troopers.

It wasn't that Ahsoka was out-of-shape - she was just tired. And bewildered. She had only been Anakin'a apprentice for a few days and being under the guidance of a different person was a newer experience.

"Are you feeling alright, Ahsoka?" A light, friendly voice asked, pulling Ahsoka back to reality. She blinked and looked over to see Master Kenobi - the person who would substitute for Anakin's sudden leaving.

Ahsoka didn't have anything against Master Kenobi - he looked like a good, kind man, but she was still anxious over what might happen within the next few moments. Apparently, he had been Master Skywalker's teacher.

"I'm fine, thank you." Ahsoka replied, hating how breathless she sounded. "I didn't get much sleep last night, but that's all good - I'm getting used to this all, being a Padawan -"

Ahsoka didn't realize she was rambling until Master Kenobi said gently, "Take a deep breath."

Though she was confused, Ahsoka sucked in a long breath. A few moments passed and she let it out, feeling only a tad bit calmer than before. She gave Master Kenobi a sheepish smile. "Sorry," she murmured. "I mentioned how new this is all is, right?"

The older man simply gave Ahsoka a kindly smile. "Well, we've got the time - would you mind telling me about it all?" He asked.

* * *

**A/N - I listened to _Time of Our Lives _by Tyrone Wells while writing this drabble. GAH. Feels. Feels. Feels. GAAAAH! *flails around and cries* **

**Oh, music...why must you torture me so? *sniffs* **

**As always, leave a review if you can! Constructive criticism is allowed, but no flames, please!**


	34. Youngling

**Aaand I'm back with another drabble - this was requested by guest reviewer waspinator, who wanted some friendship between Ahsoka and Katooni. Speaking of Katooni, I've realized that I ship her with Petro. Gah. Maybe I should dedicate some sort of young-love/friendship drabble to them...? I don't know. XD **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Plot – Ahsoka sees herself in Katooni. [Friendship fluff]

xXx

Ahsoka Tano had fairly good hearing. She prided herself in that – and being Force-sensitive was an advantage with that skill, too. So, she was positively sure that she heard someone crying in the supply closet when she was walking down one of the many halls of the Temple.

Ahsoka paused – and the sound came again – a small, stifled sob from inside the supply closet, just a few feet away from her. Ahsoka frowned and slowly turned on the spot. She walked towards the supply closet and knocked on the door. "Hello?" She called. "Is someone in there?"

The sobs came to an abrupt stop. Ahsoka bit down on her lip and tried again, "Are you hurt? Is something wrong? I won't do anything bad." When no answer came, Ahsoka went on, "I'm going to open the door now, alright?"

There was a few shuffling sounds from the other side of the door. Ahsoka took that as a sign to walk in. Letting out a small breath, Ahsoka opened the door to see a familiar youngling sitting on the ground with her knees held to her chest and tears staining her face.

"Katooni!" Ahsoka whispered, crouching down next to the girl. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

There was a small silence.

"Katooni?" Ahsoka asked slowly. "Come on, what's making you cry?"

The youngling wiped at her eyes and mumbled, "Petro and I were fighting…he told me that I'm never gonna be a Padawan."

Ahsoka sighed. "Katooni, what makes you believe him? Petro is just being silly." She said, and when Katooni didn't look up, Ahsoka nudged her on the arm. "Listen, Katooni – several years ago, back when _I _was a youngling, I was also scared that I wasn't going to become an apprentice." When the youngling lifted her head, Ahsoka smiled.

"It's true." The Togruta said. "I was terrified that I was going to be shipped off to AgriCorps, which, by the way, isn't the worst job, but…" Ahsoka shrugged. "I suppose I would have preferred being a Jedi than an AgriCorps worker."

Katooni nodded and shifted her position on the ground. "Then what about me?" She asked quietly. "Will I be shipped off to AgriCorps?"

Ahsoka let out a small laugh and placed a hand on Katooni's shoulder. "Katooni, when you came to me to build your light saber, I told you – and your friends – that you were the best of the best. You had succeeded in most of your training and you're extremely talented." Ahsoka grinned. "You'll find a master in no time – you'll see."

Katooni smiled back at Ahsoka. "Thanks." She said in a small voice.

"No problem." Ahsoka replied, standing up. She extended a hand and grinned. "Now, let's go find Petro and tell him what we think, shall we?"

* * *

**A/N - Well, I think I read somewhere that a lot of younglings aren't fond of the idea of going to AgriCorps. Of course, I would think that isn't true for all younglings, but it certainly appears to be the common idea. I believe the next drabble goes out to another guest reviewer. **

**Reviews are always great - constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are not!**


	35. Master and Padawan

**This drabble was requested by david . davies . 5851. I have an idea for the next drabble, but then I'll go back to taking requests. :) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Plot – [AU] Ahsoka stayed in the Order – and received a Padawan apprentice of her own.

xXx

"So, this is the big day, right, Snips?" Anakin asked jovially, running up to his former apprentice. Ahsoka Tano turned around and smiled up at Anakin. "Yes," she replied. "I can't believe I'm expecting an apprentice so soon. Seems like yesterday when I was yours."

Anakin grinned as the two stopped in front of one of the training rooms. "I think your Padawan will be meeting with you soon – so, I'll leave you two to it." He said enthusiastically and, giving Ahsoka another smile, he turned around and walked away.

Ahsoka clasped her hands in front of herself and waited as patiently as she could – it _was _all a rather odd experience, but Ahsoka was excited. She'd be a teacher – a proper one. Well, at least, as proper as Ahsoka could possibly be.

"Ahsoka – I mean, Master Tano…?" A familiar, friendly voice asked from behind and Ahsoka turned around to see none other than Katooni standing before her. Ahsoka blinked, wide-eyed. "Katooni? What are you – are you – oh, my Force, you are!"

Katooni smiled and bowed her head. "Master," she said lightly, "I'm your new Padawan."

Ahsoka beamed and bowed back. When she lifted her head, the two shared a knowing, excited smile and they headed off as Master and Padawan.

* * *

**A/N - For those of you who might be wondering, I have _no _idea when this story is going to come to an end. I really want to continue this story until I run out of ideas or if I simply drift away from the _Clone Wars _fandom. (Which, by the way, is the day I'm dreading. O.O I really, really don't want to ever grow out of the _Clone Wars_...) **

**For those of you who might be wondering, I really have no idea how long I'm going to keep up with this story. I'm debating either one hundred drabbles or two hundred...or a thousand, which I think would be rather cool. :) What do you guys think? **

**As always, reviews would be awesome! Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are not. **


	36. Boasting and Temptation

**I hate writing on my iPhone. Gaaaah! My Wifi shorted out, (no thanks to my brothers,) and now I'm sitting here, re-typing my drabble on my phone which thankfully has service. But still, I miss posting on my laptop! **

***sighs* So, I hope you can overlook some mistakes...it's not easy typing on a touch-screen!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Plot - Petro and Katooni were good friends, but they argued most of the time. [Friendly banter.]

xXx

"I bet I could beat you in a light saber duel," Petro boasted loudly, striding over to Katooni, who was working with her training saber. Katooni looked up at her fellow youngling with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, really?" She asked. "It's not like we can actually spar or duel - these aren't even real light sabers. Besides, you know what the teacher told is - we're not focusing on sparring just yet. That's for another day."

Petro poked Katooni on the back with the hilt of his training saber. "Aw, come on, Kat - don't be such a bore! How hard can it be?" He asked, a cocky smile lighting up his face. Katooni rolled her eyes and turned around to face him. She planted her hands on her hips and replied, "One of us could get hurt."

Petro groaned. "But you said it yourself - they're not real light sabers. The worst that could happen is a minor burn or something."

"_Exactly_. I'm _avoiding_ burns." Katooni said haughtily, crossing her arms. "So, _if_ you don't mind, I'm going out. Go play by yourself or something."'

"You're scared that I'll beat you!" Petro persisted. "That's why you're leaving!"

"I am not!" Katooni scoffed. "I'm just following the rules, _unlike you_."

Petro tossed his training saber in the air and caught it one-handed. "Come on, Kat - one match. It'll be quick." When Katooni didn't answer right away, Petro grinned. "I'll stop bothering you for a week if you duel with me..."

Katooni puffed out an exasperated sigh and picked up her training saber. "Five minutes," she muttered. "That's all I'm giving you! Five minutes!"

Petro let out a loud laugh, activating his training saber. "Got it - you're the best, Kat!" He said excitedly. "So...shall we begin?"

* * *

**A/N - *cues _Star Trek : Into Darkness _theme* Sorry, I had to do it. XD **

**Again, I'm sorry for any typos - I tried my best. *groans* I hope my Wifi will turn back on - 'cause if not, I'm gonna go insane from typing on my phone. GAAAH...(and no, I'm not a Wifi-addict, but I DO like the comfort of typing on my laptop, thank you very much.) **

**As always, review! I'm back to taking prompts! Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are not!**


	37. Prank

**Guess who's still writing on her phone? I AM! *groans* And on top of that, I am sick with the entire nine yards - headache and sniffles and all that junk. Bleeeeeah...on these occasions, I would write whump, but I'll do that later. XD**

**This was requested by AhsokaTano11, who wanted some Padmé/Ahsoka friendship. Oh, and a prank on Anakin. Hee, hee! ;)**

* * *

Plot - Ahsoka and Padmé decide to prank Anakin Skywalker. [Friendship.]

xXx

Ahsoka Tano admired Padmé Amidala. And nothing was going to change that, especially now.

Ahsoka already knew that Padmé was intelligent and kind and friendly, too - she had gotten Ahsoka out of many situations before.

But today was different. And that was because the two young ladies were going to pull a prank on none other than Anakin Skywalker, who decided it was funny to make fun of Ahsoka's lekks.

Ahsoka and Padmé were sitting in the apartment room that the senator owned - and were staring at the bucket of water that was placed strategically over the door.

"It's an old trick," Padmé had told Ahsoka earlier that day, "but it's still quite a shocker to anyone who falls into it."

And the senator was right - when Anakin walked into the room, the bucket immediately toppled over, covering the young man with water from head to toe.

Ahsoka and Padmé burst into giggles, and for a few seconds, those were the only sounds in the room.

Finally, Anakin looked up at the two females, a wickedly sweet smile on his face. "Ashoka, Padmé?" He asked in the same, sugary tone.

"Yes?" The two chorused.

"_Run_."

* * *

**A/N - I know it's short, but I hope you laughed at one point. ;)**

**Please review! Constructive criticism is always welcome, but flames are not! **


	38. Cries

**I'm dying...GAAAH, being sick isn't fun. :'( Not being able to write on my laptop isn't fun. Having to to back to school in less than a month isn't fun. *cries in agony* Ah, well...**

**This was requested by Sarahbear00001, who wanted a drabble revolving around Order 66. You all know the drill - Order 66 means sadness. But this was fun to write, because I'm strange and I like writing about sad things. XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Plot - [ROTS] The loud cries of pain woke Ahsoka Tano from her slumber.

xXx

Ahsoka Tano awoke quite suddenly in her bed, feeling her heart pound loudly in her chest, as if it was trying to escape. She gripped the covers and slowly sat up. Ahsoka wondered what was the reason behind her awakening - did someone break in?

Ahsoka reached out to the Force to detect a someone prowling around the apartment, only to come up with no one at all. She let out a frustrated breath. _Then what was it? _

Suddenly, Ahsoka sucked in a breath - she had felt something break inside of her. _Literally. _Something was missing.

Ans then it occurred to her - she no longer felt Anakin Skywalker's presence. Not that he was with her, no, but even after Ahsoka left the Order, she always felt him through the Force.

But now, she couldn't feel anything. Ahsoka frowned and shuffled out of bed. She peered out the window and bit back a gasp - in the distance, the Jedi Temple burned. Ahsoka's mind might have still been addled with sleep, but she could have sworn that she heard the screams of people in the streets and in the Temple.

Ahsoka closed her eyes, sinking back into her bed. Maybe she _was _tired, but Ahsoka was sure that she had awoken because she heard the screams. _  
_

The next morning, Ahsoka's fears were confirmed. The Temple had been burned down. The Jedi were announced dead.

And Ahsoka wept.

* * *

**A/N - I know I wrote a similar drabble, but just bear with me. :) I know the ending was a bit simple, but I was aiming for that. New styles are always cool to mess with. **

**As always, please review! Give constructive criticism if you have any, but no flames, please!**


	39. Compliment

**New drabble, yay! I still feel like crud, gaaah! Anyways, this drabble was requested by DeathGoddesses, who wanted some Gree/Luminara. To be honest, this was the very firt time I've ****_ever _****written about Luminara or Gree. Or this pairing. So, nautrally, I didn't really know what to expect. However, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

Plot - Commander Gree had the smallest crush on General Unduli.

xXx

Nearly all the troopers in the Republic Army had their eyes on _someone_, and Commander Gree was one of them. It wasn't really a big deal – he knew that Captain Rex of the 501st was somewhat attracted to Commander Tano (though he wouldn't admit it,) and Commander Cody had his eyes set on Commander Offee.

And Commander Gree?

Well, just his luck – he had the _smallest_ crush on General Luminara Unduli, who just so happened to be Commander Offee's master. It wasn't easy having a crush on the General – the Mirialan was calm and passive about everything and if she 'sensed' that Gree liked her, well…she never showed it.

Gree supposed that he should be grateful for that, but at times, it only saddened him. It would have been nice to know if he had a chance with General Unduli or not, even _if_ she was a Jedi.

"Commander Gree," a soft, familiar voice broke through Gree's thoughts and his head snapped up in attention. General Unduli herself was standing in front of him, wearing her ever-gentle smile. "Nice job out there."

Gree managed what he hoped was a (natural) smile back. "Thank you, General. Not so bad, yourself." He replied.

Laughing lightly under her breath, General Unduli gave him a small nod of her head and she walked away, leaving behind a rather love-struck Commander Gree.

* * *

**A/N - As always, please review! Constructive criticism is nice, but flames are not! **


	40. A Prank Gone Wrong

**This drabble was requested by Graceful Gravity, who wanted a little drabble in which Obi-Wan got the water poured over his head instead of Anakin in drabble thirty-seven. XD I had so much fun with this. Hee, hee, hee...**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Plot – The water bucket prank was for Anakin, not for Obi-Wan! Ahsoka and Padmé are now wishing that they thought more about their plan…[No pairings involved, just humor and friendship. Alternate ending to drabble thirty-seven.]

xXx

Ahsoka Tano and Padmé Amidala were excited about pulling a prank on Anakin Skywalker. They were waiting for him to walk through the doors of Padmé's apartment now, and when he does, a bucket of water would empty itself over his head.

The two females _supposed _that would be a bit cold, but earlier that day, Anakin hadn't exactly been the nicest person, either…so, this was simply payback. He _deserved _this.

However, when the doors opened, it was _not _Anakin Skywalker. Instead, it was Obi-Wan Kenobi. Padmé and Ahsoka's jaws dropped and they shouted in unison, "Don't go –"

It was too late. The water bucket dropped over poor Master Kenobi's head.

Ahsoka and Padmé cringed at the impact. Master Kenobi sputtered, surprised, and lifted the bucket from his head. He lifted an eyebrow at the two and asked, "Care to explain?"

"That was for Master Skywalker," Ahsoka said breathlessly with a shake of her head. "Gosh, Master Kenobi, we're _so _sorry – we thought it was going to be Anakin and –"

Just at that moment, Anakin decided to walk into the room. "What did I miss? Sorry I'm late; I got held up and –" He stopped abruptly, eyes wide at the scene. He slowly turned to Master Kenobi, who was (still) dripping wet and Ahsoka and Padmé's shocked expressions. It didn't take him too long to put two-and-two together.

"…is Obi-Wan _supposed _to be wet?" Anakin asked at last. Ahsoka wordlessly shook her head.

Anakin paused, bringing a hand to rub his chin. "Er…was _I _supposed to be the one to get wet?" He asked slowly.

"Padmé, we should get a towel for Master Kenobi, shouldn't we?" Ahsoka asked abruptly, grabbing the senator by the arm. Padmé quickly caught on and, giving Anakin and Obi-Wan a rather strained smile, nodded. "Of course, Ahsoka – we shouldn't just be standing here! The refresher is just…"

The two ducked out of the room.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged wary looks. After a beat of silence, the two men yelled in unison, "Is there something you want to tell us?"

* * *

**A/N - And now, I'm imagining Ahsoka and Padmé escaping through the balcony to avoid Anakin and Obi-Wan. Ha, ha, ha...maybe I should write a drabble about that...? Should I? XD **

**As always, reviews are nice! Constructive criticism is allowed, but flames are not!**


	41. Escape

**After looking over the reviews, I came to the realization that I needed to continue the little story arc from drabble thirty-seven...and drabble forty. I found this extremely fun to write...gah, these guys are just my _homies_. (Ugh. Never saying that again. O.O) **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Plot – Ahsoka and Padmé are escaping through the balcony. Enough said. [Continuation to drabble forty.]

xXx

"I _never_ thought I'd have to escape my own apartment this way," Ahsoka heard Senator Amidala murmur under her breath as she legged herself over the balcony. Ahsoka grinned up at the older woman and flashed a thumbs-up. "Don't worry! I'll jump on the balcony below us and catch you! Then, we can get out of here!"

Padmé risked an uneasy glance over her shoulder. "Are you sure this is a good –"

"A good idea?" Ahsoka finished. She shook her head. "Nope! But I mean, if there's _one_ thing I learned from Master Skywalker, it's that you never know if something's alright until you try." With that, Ahsoka jumped over the balcony. Just as she suspected, the next balcony wasn't too far below. She landed quietly on the ground and looked up.

"Padmé, jump!" Ahsoka hissed through cupped hands. There were a few moments of silence, and then –

Padmé jumped down. Calling on the Force, Ahsoka managed to slow down her fall. The senator settled herself on the ground and looked back up. "First time for everything, I suppose." She mused and grinned at Ahsoka. "You never cease to surprise me."

Ahsoka grinned. "I _do _have my moments." She replied lightly. "Come on – we should probably get out of here before Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker catch us."

As soon as those words escaped Ahsoka's lips, the door to the apartment slid open and Anakin and Obi-Wan strolled in. "We figured you'd be down here." Master Kenobi said dryly at Ahsoka and Padmé's dropped jaws.

"How did you –" Ahsoka began slowly but Anakin interrupted by saying, "I know you better than you think, Snips. Same goes for you, Padmé."

There was a small exchange between Padmé and Anakin – almost flirtatious in Ahsoka's eyes, but that was ridiculous. Instead, the Togruta rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Well…can you blame us?" She asked. "And for the record, if you two are going to give us a lecture about the prank, it was…just a prank! A joke! And payback for getting teased about my lekkus!"

"You didn't tell me you were teasing Ahsoka," Master Kenobi said, turning to Anakin. The younger man smiled guiltily and lifted his shoulders. "Er…whoops?" He mumbled weakly. He turned back to Padmé and Ahsoka. "But _you _guys wanted to fight fire with fire!"

"Fire with fire? _Please_, Anakin, we were just going to pull a quick joke on you – nothing more, nothing less." Padmé retorted. Anakin threw his hands up in the air. "No, Padmé, don't go on Ahsoka's side!" He said frantically.

Suddenly, the apartment door slid open again. The group turned to see Senator Organa standing in the doorway, eyes wide and eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"Er…Master Jedi, Senator?" The man asked, puzzled. "Is there…something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong!" The four chorused, and, giving each other embarrassed and sheepish smiles, they quickly came to a silent agreement to escape. Murmuring apologies, the group scuttled out of the room, a still-confused Senator Organa in their wake.

* * *

**A/N - Poor Bail. I feel like he's always getting into random situations that he doesn't know about. (He's an awesometasteaful character, though. I can't explain it - I just always liked seeing him on the screen and I liked his character. Plus, he was a good friend of Padmé's, so that's gotta count for something.) **

**Reviews are always great! Constructive criticism is accepted, but flames are not! **


	42. An Unprofessional Meeting

**This drabble was requested by ErinKenobi2893. I suppose this ****_could _****be considered a sequel to drabble four (****_Finding a Friend_****,) but really, it can be read seperatley. And ****_damn_****, I really ****_do _****love writing sleepy![insert one of the main characters here]. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Plot – Anakin Skywalker finds his former master sleeping…standing up…? Of course, if that wasn't embarrassing enough, Master Windu just had to walk by. [Not slash, just good, old bromance.]

xXx

Anakin Skywalker knew that Obi-Wan Kenobi was only human – and that meant that he had to sleep at _one _point, even _if _he was doing research on some stupid, confidential mission that for _some _reason, Anakin was _not _allowed to know about.

So now, Anakin was staring at his former master with crossed arms. Obi-Wan hadn't noticed him – he wouldn't, anyways, because he was _fast asleep. _Anakin wasn't joking – the older man was sleeping _standing up_ and he looked dead to the world.

Anakin considered scaring him into waking up – that would get a laugh, but he quickly decided not to go on with that plan. He pressed his lips close together and instead placed his hands on Obi-Wan's shoulders, gently shaking him back and forth.

Immediately, the older man's eyes snapped open. Anakin smirked and let his arms drop to his sides as Obi-Wan took a few minutes to drink in the situation. "Welcome back to the living, old man." Anakin said lightly. "Didn't you ever consider sleeping in an actual _bed_?"

"That _might _have crossed my mind, yes…" Obi-Wan murmured tiredly, rubbing his eye with the heel of his palm. Anakin grinned and clapped his hands together. "Well, then, come on! Let's get you out of – Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan had lapsed back into silence. Anakin groaned and poked him on the arm. "Are you…sleeping?" He whispered incredulously. His former master did not answer.

Anakin groaned and poked him harder. "_Obi-Wan_, wake _up!_" He said indignantly and started shaking him again. This procedure went on for a few more seconds until a deep, familiar voice said, "I don't think there's any need to force Master Kenobi's brains out of his head, Skywalker."

Anakin whirled around, his hands still over Obi-Wan's shoulders. "Master Windu!" He said slowly as the severe looking master continued to watch him. "Er…Obi-Wan fell asleep. And he's –"

"Don't _ever_ do that again, Anakin," Obi-Wan muttered, slowly lifting his head. Anakin turned back around to face his former master and grimaced discreetly. Obi-Wan frowned and looked over Anakin's shoulder. "Master Windu – didn't expect you to be here."

"And yet, I am." The man said. "Skywalker was just telling me about your…break."

"Ah. Break. Yes." Obi-Wan replied somewhat sheepishly, to Anakin's _great_ amusement.

However, before this (slightly awkward) conversation could go on any further, Anakin clapped his hands back over his former master's shoulders. "It was nice seeing you again, Master Windu," he said quickly, shoving Obi-Wan ahead of him. "I think I'm going to get Master Kenobi out of this place – goodbye!"

And with that, Anakin dragged out a sleepy and embarrassed Obi-Wan Kenobi out of the room.

* * *

**A/N - Ugh, writing Windu is hard for me, especially since I don't like him. I've never liked him in the _Clone Wars _or in _Revenge of the Sith_...I suppose he was tolerable in _Attack of the Clones_, but if you know me, I'm not _that _big of a fan of the prequels, even though it was rather interesting to see the story behind Anakin unravel. (But that's just my opinion - please don't leave a comment about how awful my opinion is. :() **

**Reviews are always nice! Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are not! Bye!**


	43. Stupid Acts of Selflessness

**My entire morning has just been a whiz for me and I've been busy. XD (And by busy, I mean crying over ****_The Fault in Our Stars _****by John Green and reading ****_Shanghai Girls _****by Lisa See - if you haven't read these books already, read them ****_now_****, though I ****_guarantee _****you'll be in need of tissue boxes and a few tubs of ice-cream for comfort once finished.) This drabble was requested by guest reviewer ErinKenobi2893! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Plot – Ahsoka and Anakin takes care of an injured Obi-Wan Kenobi. [No pairings, just friendship fluff.]

xXx

"Of all the _stupid _things that you've done in your life, this has _got _to be the _stupidest_." Anakin Skywalker growled as he yanked Master Kenobi's tunic over his head. "Snips, help me out, will you?"

"Way ahead of you, Master," Ahsoka called over her shoulder, grabbing a med-kit from the back of the room. She was already unpacking the bag when she settled down next to the men. Ahsoka wordlessly handed each item that Anakin barked out at her, all the while worrying for what would become of Master Kenobi.

She looked down at the harsh, severe burns on the older man's back and cringed. Ahsoka had seen worse, of course, but that didn't mean she was particularly comfortable with the situation. Master Kenobi wasn't awake, either, though Anakin kept grumbling and muttering about _stupid heroics _and _stupid, old man _and _I'm gonna kill him after this. _

In other words, Anakin was worried about Master Kenobi in his own, funny, unusual way. The past events were still a blur in Ahsoka's mind – she knew that they had all been taken away to separate rooms under a Separatist leader's instructions and she knew that they were dragged back out. And she knew that the leader said something about killing Anakin and then before Ahsoka could react, _Master Kenobi _jumped forward.

After that, Ahsoka couldn't really put together what had happened – but somehow, at the end of it all, the three had escaped and managed to get into a shuttle and Master Kenobi wasn't exactly faring well with the injuries that he had earned himself.

"He'll make it, Master." Ahsoka said quietly, slipping a compress into Anakin's awaiting hand.

"Yeah," Anakin muttered. "I know."

Ahsoka smiled sadly and turned to look at Master Kenobi's back. The two tended to him in silence.

* * *

**A/N - Be sure to check out CT-7567 on FanFiction! He just recently joined and he seems like a pretty cool person from his messages. Let's spread the love and support, folks! Give the guy an Internet cookie and check out his first story! :) **

**As always, reviews would be nice! Constructive criticism is allowed, but flames are not!**


	44. Fake Kiss

**This drabble was requested by norik956. This was a bit harder for me to write, I suppose, because I haven't really experimented with Luxoka in a while. O.O I've strayed a bit from the pairing, whoops. But I hope my skills aren't too rusty! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Plot - Ahsoka and Lux pretend to kiss to lure Anakin into a trap. [Luxoka fluff.]

xXx

"Are you sure about this, Ahsoka?" Lux whispered as Ahsoka gently scooted the bucket of slime into place. The Togruta grinned and turned to the young senator. "Of course I'm sure, Lux! I always am!" She said enthusiastically, walking back to join him.

"For a person who says that Master Skywalker needs to learn how to humble himself, you're not exactly modest, either." Lux replied lightly, only to earn himself a quick punch from Ahsoka. "Yada, yada, yada, Lux! Relax!" She positioned her hands over his shoulders and grinned up at him. "You know what you're supposed to do, right?"

"How could I not?" Lux murmured. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and poked him in the chest. "This is fake, mister! Don't act so eager about it!" She retorted, though the two youths knew as well as the other that they were both rather excited to carry out the upcoming procedure, even if it wasn't real.

"Ahsoka?" A voice called from outside and Ahsoka smiled, winking at Lux. "That'd be him." She whispered excitedly. "He's been tracing the signal from my communicator."

Lux puffed out an exaggerated sigh. "I hope you know what you're doing," he whispered and without another word, he cupped Ahsoka's chin and placed his face close to hers. She smiled and leaned against the wall so Lux's back would be to the door.

Lux was actually good at fake-kissing. He closed his eyes and ran his hands lightly against her arm with just the right amount of 'love'. (Lux and Ahsoka had discussed that bit whilst planning out this prank.)

"Ahsoka, what are you - Ahsoka?!"

Ahsoka grinned and craned her neck over at Anakin Skywalker, who was marching through the doorway. The next few moments were precious - the bucket fell from on top of the door and covered Anakin with gooey, sticky slime. "Ahsoka! Lux!" He growled, running for the two.

Ahsoka squealed playfully and grabbed Lux's hand. "Run!" She shouted and laughing, they sprinted away from Anakin.

* * *

**A/N - _Run_, little children, _run! _XD **

**Reviews are always nice! Constructive criticism is tolerated, but flames are not!**


	45. Not Alone

**This drabble was requested by guest reviewer waspinator. I know I have a lot more requests to fulfill, but this will be the last update on this story for the week - I'll be back on the 21st/22nd with another chapter for this story, so don't give up on me! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Plot - Ahsoka finds Katooni after Order 66. [No pairings, just friendship.]

xXx

Ahsoka Tano was sleeping in a small house in one of the Outer Rim planets when she heard the small crack of a twit being snapped underfoot. Ahsoka?'a eyes snapped open and she immediately rolled out of bed, bracing herself for what was to come in the next minute.

_Did they finally find me?_ Ahsoka thought wildly. Did the infamous Order 66 finally reach her? She had been running and hiding for so long - she couldn't think about being forced to flee again. Ahsoka was tired. She hadn't received word from any of her former friends in the Order except for Anakin Skywalker, though everyone knew what became of him.

To Ahsoka's surprise, a soft knocking sounded through the house. "Is anyone here?" A quiet, anxious voice asked. Ahsoka's eyes widened - she had heard that voice before!

Ahsoka yanked open the door and let out a cry of surprise as youngling Katooni immediately fell into her arms. "Ahsoka!" The girl sobbed. "Thank the Force it's you!"

Ahsoka took Katooni inside and closed the door quietly. "You escaped Order 66." Ahsoka murmured, shocked. She was glad to see that Katooni was alive, especially since she had been told that all of the younglings had been killed. Oh, this was all such wonderful news...

"Ahsoka, I was alone!" Katooni wept. "They killed everyone else and I barely escaped and I was so scared!"

Ahsoka nodded sadly, rubbing an affectionate hand over Katooni's back. "Well, tell you what - you can stay with me." She said quietly. "I'll keep you safe. You won't have to be alone."

Katooni lifted her head, giving Ahsoka a grateful smile. "Thank you!" She said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Ahsoka smiled back. "You're welcome, Katooni."

* * *

**A/N - Well...this was nice to write. :) As always, reviews are great! Constructive criticism is allowed, but flames are not! Again, please don't give up on this story because of my hiatus! _I'm _not going to give up on this story, either. :)**


	46. Matchmaker

**Did you miss me? XD I'm back from Cape Cod! This drabble was requested by Violet Frost - and I also decided to do something of an experiment for my own. (I tried to write this drabble without any proper dialogue. XD That was a challenge. O.O) **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Plot – Padmé thinks that Ahsoka and Lux would make a good couple. [Luxoka fluff]

xXx

Padmé Amidala had been a friend of Ahsoka Tano's for a while. She knew how Ahsoka acted when she was frustrated, nervous, angry…or happy. And Padmé had noticed that Ahsoka was always happy around Lux Bonteri. As a woman who was taking part in a secret marriage, Padmé couldn't help but to adore the idea that Ahsoka and Lux were secretly in love with each other. (It wasn't that bad of an idea – the two knew each other well and they worked wonderfully together, too!)

So, Padmé decided to do what she must in situations like these – she did everything she could to pair them up together. It didn't matter what the situation was – Padmé was just careful to invite the two together in the event.

Ahsoka and Lux didn't seem to mind it, either. They were all both very passive about it all, strangely enough. To Padmé's great delight, she noticed that Lux and Ahsoka seemed to spending more time together outside of little events that she set up for them.

Either way, with her help or not, Padmé was proud and excited, especially when her rather furious husband told her how he caught them kissing.

* * *

**A/N - I suppose this was a bit shorter than I would have liked, but hey, it's over a hundred words and qualifies as a drabble! And to answer a certain issue - **

**Anon k - Plz do a katooni petro slash and I loved this story it was kinda sweet ! **

**My response - First of all, thank you for the comment - it's always nice to know that people like these little stories. However, my definition of slash might be different from yours - slash in the FanFiction world usually means a_ male/male _pairing. Katooni and Petro aren't of the same gender, so it can't necessarily be a slash story...or if you mean slash story by mature content (sex?), well, I'm not going to go on with that because I'm simply not comfortable with writing that sort of material. I'm sorry if this offends you, but I'm not going to write anything that I don't find appealing. **

**With that said, please review - constructive criticism is always welcome, but flames are not. **


	47. Run

**Hello, everyone! This was requested by many of you - the idea of Anakin getting angry at Ahsoka and Lux after their little prank seemed to be rather popular and needless to say, I had some fun with this one. (Mostly because I was listening to ****_Shake It Off _****by Taylor Swift whilst writing this. The idea that Ahsoka and Lux running away from Anakin with that song playing in the background is just too amusing. XD)**

**Even if you're not a Swiftie, I'm interested in what might come out of this - listen to ****_Shake It Off _****whilst reading this...does it create a more amusing atmosphere or is my love for Taylor Swift just too strong? I'm not quite sure. XD**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Plot – Anakin chases Ahsoka and Lux.

xXx

"This – is – a – bad idea!" Lux yelled breathlessly as Ahsoka dragged him along the hallway. "Your master is going to murder us both!" Ahsoka grinned, tossing her head over her shoulder to look at the senator. "That's the fun of it!" She replied cheerfully and without warning, she rounded the corner and flung open the door of a closet.

"This is not one of your better plans, is it?" Lux asked helplessly. Ahsoka simply gave him an impish smile and gestured inside the closet. "Unless you want to die by my master, I suggest you go inside." She said sweetly. Lux rolled his eyes, though he ducked inside.

Ahsoka ran in after him and closed the closet door after herself. She looked up at Lux, who was smiling halfheartedly at the situation before them. Ahsoka grinned sheepishly. "Well…our prank worked!" She offered cheerfully. Lux chuckled lightly under his breath. "I guess that's something to be happy about." He admitted.

Ahsoka let out a small laugh. "That's the spirit!" She said cheerfully and the closet door opened. Ahsoka and Lux both flinched as Anakin Skywalker filled the doorframe.

"There you are!" He shouted furiously. "What were you – how the hell did you two – how long have you guys been –"

Ahsoka giggled into her hand and replied, "Now would be a good time to say that you've been pranked, Master! Lux and I weren't really kissing – it was just a prank to get a reaction from you."

At Anakin's glare, Lux shrugged and did his best to look bashful. "She can be very persuasive, Master Jedi." He simply said. Anakin glowered at the younger boy, who now chose the time to look down at the floor and take an interest in it.

"It _better _have been a prank, Snips," Anakin said at last, his eyes never leaving Lux. "Because if it wasn't –"

"I lose my head, I know!" Ahsoka said cheerfully and, taking Lux's hand, quickly walked out of the closet. "And just so you know, Master, you're still wet from the bucket. You might want to clean yourself. Goodbye!"

With that, Ahsoka ran down the hallway with Lux before her master could do anything else.

* * *

**A/N - "Saying it's all gonna be alright! 'Cause the players gonna play, play, play...and the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate and I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake...shake it off!" Don't judge me and tell me how Taylor Swift is overrated! (If you've known me long enough, you'll know that I'm a humongous Swiftie. XD) **

**Reviews are always great! Constructive criticism is allowed, but flames are not!**


	48. Start Anew

**Hello, everyone! Back with another chapter - and let me just tell you, last night was _awesome_. I got to watch _Deep Breath_, the first episode of the eighth season of _Doctor Who_. If you haven't watched _Doctor Who _already, watch it! It's a wonderful television show! But the _Clone Wars_ is also awesome. :) **

**This was requested by many of you - Katooni/Petro seems like a very popular idea, after all. :) **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Plot – Katooni and Petro meet each other a few years later – not as younglings, but as Padawans…and they catch up on a few things. [Katooni/Petro pairing. Fluff abounds!]

xXx

Katooni wasn't looking where she was going when she crashed into someone around the corner – her mind had been racing with thoughts and schedules concerning her master and the future training sessions that she needed to attend. Now that Katooni was made a Padawan apprentice, things were _much _busier and harder to handle, though she enjoyed it all the same. It felt nice to be occupied once in a while, though Katooni supposed that being distracted by these thoughts _could _have its advantages.

"Ouch!" Katooni cringed, rubbing her head and looking up at the person she had crashed into. "I'm sorry – I wasn't looking where I was going and –"

"Be still, my heart – is Katooni actually _admitting _that she's done something wrong? And she's not focused, either!" A familiar, bright voice interrupted. Katooni blinked and stared into a pair of cheerful, green eyes. She should have known – she had glared into those eyes ever since she was a youngling.

"Petro!" Katooni shouted gleefully. "Long time, no see! I never thought – wait a minute – is that seriously how you greet me after all this time? Criticize me?" She asked, narrowing her eyes indignantly at her friend. Petro let out a laugh and poked Katooni on the arm. "Nice to know that you haven't changed, Kat," he said enthusiastically.

Katooni grinned. "It doesn't look like you've changed much, either," she replied loftily. "Not with _that _way of talking to me, at least."

Petro rolled his eyes and asked, "How are you? Where are you going now?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Katooni replied, planting her hands on her hips. "And I was actually just on the way to my master. We're supposed to be training soon and –"

"Do you think you can spare a few minutes to walk around instead?" Petro interrupted suddenly, holding out a hand. "I mean, I know that you would rather go training and whatever, but…" He flashed Katooni another smile. "You know, just for now?"

Katooni lifted an eyebrow. "Why're you asking?"

"'Cause life is short and I want to spend some time with a person." Petro replied airily. "Come on, Kat," he wheedled, widening his eyes into a puppy-like expression. Despite the situation at hand, an odd, strange flutter twinged at Katooni's heart at Petro's face. And voice. And smile.

_No, no, no – don't think like that! Those are stupid thoughts! _

Stupid thoughts or not, Katooni found herself saying, "Sure. Why not?"

* * *

**A/N - Reviews are awesome! Constructive criticism is allowed, but flames are not!**


	49. Caught

**Hello, everyone! Back with another drabble - this was requested by guest reviewer shadow ninja. The next drabble will go to david . davies. 5851, and then guest reviewer ErinKenobi2893, then Violet Frost, then Johnt12345, and then DeathGoddesses. (Phew!) After all of those requests are finished, I'll release several drabbles that I came up on my own. (I'm thinking of dedicating an entire week to just crossovers...what do you think?) **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Plot – Katooni and Petro may consider themselves to be master prankers, but the Force had something else in mind for the two of them. [Friendship fluff.]

xXx

Katooni was rather satisfied with her handy-work as she stood up to examine the trap laid out before her. A fairly large puddle of clear oil was spilled beside Petro's bed and since it was so clear, no one could properly see the oil unless he/she poked a finger on the floor, first.

Katooni was _very _happy with this prank, actually, even though it was rather simple. However, since this particular prank was for _Petro_, it would be _totally _worth it. He would _never _see this coming!

Humming under her breath, Katooni stuck her head out from the large quarter's door and called, "Petro, can you come in here real quick?"

Petro, to Katooni's surprise, was already standing outside, a nonchalant and casual look pasted over his face. "Of course," he replied and went on, "but actually, I was wondering if you could press this button real quick – I've been trying to open the door for _ages_ and it looks like this thing is broken."

Katooni lifted an eyebrow and took a quick peek at the button that Petro was pointing to. "Really? I thought it would open the door," she said and quickly pressed down on it. The door slid open obediently and Katooni rolled her eyes, turning to Petro. "Very funny, Petro," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "But seriously, come inside."

Petro frowned and looked down at the button. "Why did it work for you?" He asked and pressed his finger on the button, only this time, when he tried to bring his hand back, it remained over the surface. "Blast it!"

Katooni placed her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes. "Wait a minute – was that for _me_? You were trying to glue my hand on the _button?_" She asked angrily. Petro glared at Katooni, sticking his tongue out. "Well, you must have some seriously light hands or something, because the glue didn't pick you up. Thanks a _bunch_, Kat!"

"Ha! Joke's on you!" Katooni said haughtily and whirled around on her heel, walking back into the quarters – and promptly falling to the ground. She let out a shocked shriek as she felt warm, silky oil drench her entire front and squirmed away from the puddle.

"Let me guess – that was for me, wasn't it?" Petro asked flatly from outside. Katooni puffed out a sigh and pushed herself up, only to fall back down again. Growling in frustration, she yelled, "This is your fault! If you hadn't put your hand over the stupid glue, you would be here right now and I wouldn't be in this mess!"

Petro scowled. "This isn't my fault! You tried pranking me, too! This is only fair!" He shot back.

"Fair? No way!" Katooni shouted. "You're _always _pulling pranks on _me!_"

When the rest of the younglings reached the quarters, they found Katooni and Petro in a screaming fest. Strangely enough, the younglings didn't look fazed at all by the turnabout of these events. They simply exchanged tired, exasperated looks and quickly walked away in the other direction to report to the Clan Leader that the Petro and Katooni were at it _again. _

* * *

**A/N - Yesterday, I took part in the Ice Bucket Challenge! I uploaded my video on my YouTube channel, if anyone is interested in watching my dorky reaction to getting ice (and cold water) being dumped over me. XD Don't forget to support ASL, the organizer of the charity! It's for a good cause, and well...let's just spread the love, shall we? **

**As always, reviews are awesome! Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are not! **


	50. Leaving

**This drabble was requested by david . davies . 5851. This was...emotionally challenging for me to write, mostly because I had to re-visit season five finale feels. (Am I the only one who still cries each time? Please tell me if you cry each time you watch it, 'cause I need to know.) **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Plot – [Post season five finale] Padmé Amidala got a visit from Ahsoka the second she left the Order.

xXx

Padmé Amidala had been expecting a visit from Ahsoka after the edgy trial earlier today – she had planned that the two would unwind, relax and just think about what the future had planned for them. The senator was glad that Ahsoka was deemed innocent and she was even prouder of her husband, who had kept his promise in helping his apprentice. She expected that today would be a good day for celebration.

Padmé did _not_, however, expect Ahsoka's face to be tear-streaked and hunched over when she opened the door to the girl. In a rush, Ahsoka explained everything – she left the Order and that she was going to leave Coruscant and she just wanted to give a proper farewell to Padmé before she went on with her plan.

The senator couldn't process any of the information – not really. She was still stuck on _why _Ahsoka would leave the Order, but then again, the Order had done exactly what Ahsoka had told her before – it had abandoned her.

"Ahsoka, slow down." Padmé said quietly, watching Ahsoka angrily scrub away a few tears. "I'm not going to try to change your mind – it's not in my place – but do you really think leaving is a good idea?"

Ahsoka swallowed. "I don't want to stay here, Padmé. Not on this planet, not where I'm so…" Her voice faltered and she finished the rest of her words with a violent shake of the head. Padmé let out a soft breath and took Ahsoka's shoulder. "I would hate to see you leave, Ahsoka – I would miss you so much. _Everyone _would miss you. We should…we should at least keep in contact, yes? At least make sure you're doing alright?"

Padmé's heart sank as Ahsoka shook her head again. "I don't really want to, Padmé. I don't need you or Anakin or anyone from…here worrying about me." She replied quietly.

The senator looked down at Ahsoka, a sad smile curling over her lips. It was in times like these when she forgot how young Ahsoka really was and how mature she acted for someone of her age. If only Padmé was able to talk Ahsoka out of –

"Lux Bonteri," Padmé said suddenly. "You should go to him. He's in Onderon and so far, he's still taking his time in joining the Republic. You won't have to be on Coruscant, but you'll still be with a…friend." _Or someone more than a friend. Someone who cares about you, _she couldn't help but to think.

Ahsoka bit down on her lip. "D'you think he'll help?"

"Of course." Padmé replied gently. She smiled. "So…what do you say? Will you go see Lux?"

Ahsoka paused. Then, she looked back up at Padmé with the faintest ghost of the familiar, hearty grin that she was so used to. "I'll give it a shot," she said slowly and bowed her head. "Thank you, Padmé. I'm going to miss you."

Padmé nodded back and squeezed Ahsoka's arm. "Be careful, Ahsoka. And send Lux my love when you get there, alright?"

"If I get there," Ahsoka corrected but Padmé let out a small laugh. "Oh, Ahsoka," she said airily. "You're going to get there."

Ahsoka paused again and with a light giggle of her own, she nodded.

* * *

**A/N - Well, I needed to make it short, so I'm sorry if the end seemed a bit rushed. :/ As always, reviews would be great! Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are not! **


	51. Strange Visit

**This drabble was requested by guest reviewer ErinKenobi2893. Needless to say, I got emotional (again) whilst writing this. Not quite sure why. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Plot – [Post-ROTS] While in his exile on Tatooine, Obi-Wan finds a young, Force-sensitive child.

xXx

Epilda Andreas wasn't allowed to go outside. She wasn't allowed to play with her 'special powers', either, according to her mother and father. She wasn't quite sure why, though. And, as every other five-years old child would do, she broke those rules.

It wasn't that late on Tatooine, either. A glimmer of light from the suns shone on the sandy dunes and for a few moments, Epilda only played around with a little ball of cloth that her father had given her. If she could concentrate, she could lift the ball of cloth a few inches above the air and let it drop back to the sand. However, since Epilda thought that took too long, she chose to roll it around a few centimeters off the ground instead.

She didn't understand why her parents were so upset about her powers, either. They told her that they loved her no matter what she would do, but they seemed to get upset whenever Epilda played around with her abilities. This, of course, was greatly upsetting for the young girl, but she tried to follow her parents' rules whenever she was with them.

Epilda tried lifting the little ball again. She managed to lift it about two inches off the ground and suddenly, it rose a few inches higher – until it clambered about a foot off. Epilda's jaws clicked open. Did she do that? She did it! The ball was so _high! _

Epilda let out a small squeal of excitement, though just as it did, the ball lowered into her hands. She frowned, disappointed, though before she could try the trick again, a quiet, gentle voice said, "I'm sorry for ruining the game, young one, but I think you should go back inside now."

The girl looked up to see a man in a dark brown cloak standing before her. He had a beard of red hair (with only a bit of grey hairs,) and a set of kind, blue-grey eyes. A small smile played on his lips and he looked over at the small hut behind Epilda. "Is that your home?" He asked, pointing inside.

Epilda gave the man a single nod, still looking curiously at him. If he noticed, he didn't say anything. Instead, he continued, "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you return to your parents?"

The young girl shrugged. "I'm playing," she replied, toying with the ball in her hands. "And Mother and Father don't want me playing."

The man lowered himself next to Epilda, his eyes staring intently into hers. "By playing, do you mean lifting the ball?" His voice was quiet and Epilda didn't know why it was, but she nodded. "Don't tell my parents," she said simply. "I don't want them knowing."

"And why is that?"

"Mother and Father don't think it's a good idea." She frowned. "I think they don't like it a lot."

The man smiled again, though in Epilda's opinion, it didn't look really happy. A fake smile, maybe. Or a sad smile. (If that was possible.) "They're just trying to protect you," he said simply. He stood back up and gave Epilda's head a small pat. "And young one, it'd be a good idea to listen to them for now. Don't forget about your special powers, though."

Epilda stared at the man as he walked away, wondering what he meant. She frowned and looked down at the ball. _It'd be a good idea to listen to them for now. Don't forget your special powers, though. _

She bit down on her lip and with a shrug, she headed back inside.

* * *

**A/N - "Don't ever feel that you're alone." -Feeling a Moment, Feeder. I listened to that song while writing this. Worked wonders. I had a tough time trying to write Epilda, because I was always cautious with Original Characters. (Don't want to make any of my characters a Mary/Marty Sue/whatever-they're-called.) **

**As always, reviews are greatly appreciated! Constructive criticism is allowed, but flames are not! **


	52. Revealed

**Aaand a new drabble! This one was requested by Violet Frost and this is an addition to the Ahsoka-Lux-fake-kiss-prank story-line. (Boy, you guys certainly liked that collection! XD) **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Plot – Padmé confronts Lux about the kiss-comment that Anakin had made. [No pairings, just tons of humor and friendship.]

xXx

Padmé Amidala was practically beside herself when she heard from Anakin that he had caught Ahsoka kissing Lux. She was _still _bouncing with excitement when she caught sight of Lux walking down the corridor in the Senate Building. "Lux!" Padmé called, causing the young boy to come to a stop.

Lux turned around, a smile already on his face. "Yes, Senator?" he asked, looking as passive as ever. Padmé smiled, placing her hands on her hips. "_So,_" she said lightly, "I heard the news! Congratulations – I'm so glad you worked up the courage." Padmé paused. "Or…was _she _the one who kissed you? I figured she would – but that's fine! Either way, I'm so happy for you!"

Padmé gave Lux a mischievous smile. "And the prank you pulled on Master Skywalker? Very nice touch," she complimented. The young senator simply blinked back at Padmé, his lips parting only slightly in surprise. Before he could say anything, however, Padmé waved a hand. "Don't worry; I'll keep it all a secret. I'm aware of what would happen if anyone else would find out." She sighed happily. "You two will be wonderful together! Did you know that I was actually hoping that you would hook up with –"

"_Senator_," Lux interrupted, shaking his head. "I'm afraid you've got it all wrong – see, I was only with Master Skywalker and Ahsoka a few minutes ago. I was only pretending to kiss Ahsoka so that Ahsoka's prank on Master Skywalker would work – I'm er…sorry for the confusion. And besides – Ahsoka and I are simply friends." He hesitated and in a quieter voice, continued, "Perhaps if things were different…" He blinked again. "But no, we're just friends."

Lux looked back at Padmé and smiled awkwardly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Senator, I have some other business to tend to."

As the boy walked away, Padmé couldn't help but to smile. _Perhaps if things were different…_

_Looks like there's hope for Lux and Ahsoka to get together, after all. _Padmé thought to herself, laughing under her breath.

* * *

**A/N - Oh, Padmé...she's one of the Luxoka shippers, obviously. XD I feel like she'll always be a mother/big sister to Ahsoka from the way she acts. And I've always thought that she would be rather good friends with Lux. (Only natural, especially since she had been such good friends with his mother.)**

**Oh, and if you have the time, check out DisneyGirl10's story, _CyberChase_. It's rather good and it's quite disappointing to see that it hasn't caught on a lot of attention yet. So, let's spread the love, shall we?**

**Reviews are always great! Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are not! **


	53. Payback

**This drabble was requested by Johnt123. This is (also) an addition (or a sequel) to the Ahsoka-and-Lux-pranks-Anakin. XD Enjoy! **

* * *

Plot – After Ahsoka pranks Anakin, another prank is required…only Lux is being dragged in, as well. [No specific pairings, just supposed to be friendship. However, there might be Luxoka if you squint.]

xXx

Lux Bonteri was feeling rather sorry for himself. He was always being dragged off _somewhere _by a Jedi and whether he liked it or not, the Jedi _always _won the arguments. _How _was he going to be a proper senator if he always follows the Jedi around?

Now, these thoughts crowded Lux's head as he watched Anakin Skywalker position a vat of honey and syrup in front of the automated door of the room. "So…what am I supposed to be doing again, Master Jedi?" He asked slowly, watching Anakin take a few steps back to admire the handiwork.

"Just call Ahsoka – tell her that you want to…meet up with her here, ask for help on a speech…and if you have to, ask her on a…date. Ugh. Or a kiss. Whatever you two do in your free time." Anakin muttered and shot a glare of daggers at Lux. "And by _doing during your free time, _I mean just helping things on speeches or something work-related. _Not _kissing and/or dating. If I _ever_ –"

"I'll just make the call, yes?" Lux said hurriedly, evading Anakin's (obviously) already-prepared lecture about his undying overprotectiveness with Ahsoka. Without looking back at Anakin, he pressed the com button on his wrist, grinning as Ahsoka immediately answered.

"What's up, Lux?" Ahsoka asked casually.

"D'you think you can meet me in the Senate Building? Room 138, to be precise. I need –" He shot a glance at Anakin, who was keeping a close eye on him and went on, "help with this speech."

Lux could hear Ahsoka's frown in her voice when she said, "Writing speeches? You _know _I'm awful at that, Lux. Besides…I think you're a brilliant speaker by yourself." While Lux fairly glowed at that compliment, he quickly went on, "But…it's about something to do with the Jedi and I really, really want to get this right. You're the only Jedi friend I have, anyways."

He heard Ahsoka let out a long, annoyed sigh. "Oh, the things I do for you, Lux Bonteri," she griped. "Give me a minute."

Lux smiled. "Thanks, Ahsoka."

"Yeah, yeah." Ahsoka muttered and the com went dead. Lux turned to Anakin, lifting an eyebrow. "Now what?"

"Now," Anakin said smugly, leaning against the wall, "we wait."

And wait, the two young men did. Until, at least, when Ahsoka walked into the room…only to trod into the large vat of sticky material. She cried out in surprise and looked down at her boots, which were slowly sinking to the metal surface of the vat. "_Lux!_" She gasped. "I thought you were my friend!"

"Aw, don't blame him, Snips – I talked him into doing it," Anakin said, though he didn't really look apologetic over Lux's current situation. "Besides, don't you know me well enough that your pranks won't go without a punishment?"

"You could wash off water and slime within a _second_, Skyguy! It's gonna take me _weeks _to get this off!" Ahsoka shouted and with some struggling, the Togruta managed to unstick her boots. She glared at Anakin and with a cry, she lunged at him.

Lux was (as usual) the one to pry them off each other.

* * *

**A/N - Those crazy kids. XD Reviews are awesome and appreciated! Constructive criticism is allowed, but flames are not!**


	54. Dangerous

**Okay. *deep breath* This was requested by DeathGoddesses and though this is one of my shorter drabbles, I still hope you guys like it. (I don't even know much about the Aayla/Bly pairing, so this was pretty hard for me to write...) **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Plot – Having feelings for a Jedi was dangerous. [Aayla/Bly fluff.]

xXx

Having feelings for a Jedi was dangerous. Anyone could have told Commander Bly that – he only had to look at the examples of his brothers who were love-struck with their own generals or commanders. He'd seen what happened – in the end, some messy conflict would break off the relationship, if it had even (somehow) started in the first place.

But with Aayla, it was different. Bly was sure of that. She didn't make the relationship on-and-off; for one thing, which Bly _knew _was what most people liked to do. She didn't play any tricks or overplay the _I'm-a-Jedi-and-you're-only-a-trooper _role, either. If anything, Aayla acted completely natural about the arrangement.

In public, she acted calm and incredibly stoic about everything. She gave orders, fought by Bly's side, and again, that was completely fine. No one really suspected anything going on between the two.

However, the minute they were alone together, their roles would drop and they'd carry on with who they really were – secret lovers, secret keepers, _secret hopers_ for a time that they wouldn't have to keep acting.

* * *

**A/N - Wow, 400 reviews? O.O Thank you! **

**As always, constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are not. **


	55. Mini Dance Parties

**I ****_did_**** say I was going to release a few of my own drabbles, though I'll get back to taking requests ASAP. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Plot – Ahsoka has a mini dance-party by herself. And then Anakin walks in. [No pairings, just friendship and humor.]

xXx

Ahsoka Tano believed that everyone, no matter how old or mature, had a bit of a dork within him/herself. She was fairly sure that Master Kenobi had a quirkier, funnier side to him – Master Yoda probably had one, and maybe even Master _Windu _had a side that he didn't show anyone.

And Ahsoka had a dork within herself. And that dork was frequently found when there was catchy music playing in the background when she'd be alone.

Today, a _very _good song was playing on one of the channels – the lyrics were equally hilarious, too. (Something about players going to play, haters were going to hate, but you just had to shake it all off.)

Ahsoka, needless to say, felt herself dancing and jumping around to the song. She never danced in public – and for good reason. Being Force-sensitive didn't exactly guarantee an automatic 'cool-factor' when it came to dancing, after all. If anything, Ahsoka was about as graceful as a (probably drunk) bantha and when there _were _other people around her, _someone _would get hurt from her less-than-amazing dance skills.

So, here Ahsoka was, kicking her feet in the air and waving her arms up over her head to the song (and singing along with it,) when the door suddenly opened to reveal her master.

Ahsoka immediately stopped dancing, feeling her lekku stripes darken as Anakin Skywalker stared at her with raised eyebrows. It didn't help that the song was still blasting around the room, either.

"…I didn't know you liked to have private dance parties here." Anakin said dryly.

"Can't dance outside, can I?" Ahsoka shot back, clasping her hands behind her back. "They're private for a reason, you know."

"Mm-hm," Anakin murmured casually. He leaned against the doorframe and flashed a grin at the younger girl. "What are you waiting for? Keep dancing, Snips."

Ahsoka blinked. "You're still there – again, _private_, remember?" She asked slowly.

Anakin shrugged. "So? I won't judge." He replied lightly.

The Togruta regarded her master with a weary stare. To his credit, Anakin didn't waver. He nodded at the song and added, "It's good to dance to, obviously."

With those simple words, Ahsoka's face split into a smile. She giggled and grabbed her master's hands. "Then what are you waiting for? Join the mini dance-party!" She laughed. It took some time to persuade Anakin (of course it would), but in the next few minutes, he was dancing just as badly as Ahsoka.

And so the tradition was born – mini dance-parties were one of the many secrets that Anakin and Ahsoka shared from that day on.

* * *

**A/N - What? I missed writing these guys and their goofy brother/sister moments! This was also inspired by something that I do with my youngest brother. Whenever a good song comes up on the radio, he'll run into my room and we'll just have this dance-off to the song. (My dad always tries to catch my youngest brother dancing, though he _always _stops whenever someone else is watching him. (Besides me. XD)) Does anyone else have secret, mini dance-offs? We can't be the only ones! **

**As always, reviews would be _awesome. _Constructive criticism is allowed, but flames are _not. _**


	56. Tired

**Another drabble that I had in mind - I'll go back to requests after one more of my other drabbles. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Plot – Ahsoka and Anakin were both tired. [Not Anisoka, just some brother/sister fluff.]

xXx

"Oh, good! You two are here! Just give me a minute, will you? I'll be back," Senator Amidala trilled cheerfully, darting out of the sitting room. Ahsoka and Anakin exchanged wary glances, though they both relaxed into the couch and waited patiently for Padmé to return.

They were both incredibly tired, and for good reason. They had spent the last few hours on a wild goose-chase for some good-for-nothing black marketer, only to realize that he had already been taken away to the authorities. _Why _Anakin and Ahsoka weren't told that in the first place, they had _no idea. _

Naturally, they weren't in a good mood when Senator Amidala asked them to come to a debate that was going to be held tonight. "It'll be an interesting one, I promise!" The woman had assured, and within a few minutes, Anakin had given in and agreed to the senator's arrangement, dragging Ahsoka along with him.

So, here they were, trying their best not to run out of the apartment and/or nod off. It was hard, though – the room was warm and the couch provided much comfort. Anakin had taken on the form of leaning on his left elbow, his hand resting on his cheek so that he wouldn't fall asleep all the way. On the other side of the couch, Ahsoka was staring up at the ceiling, keeping her eyes as wide open as possible. However, she was beginning to take extended blinks.

"Snips?" Anakin whispered, looking over at his apprentice. Ahsoka turned her head. "Yeah?" She mumbled.

"Don't fall asleep," Anakin replied. Ahsoka sighed and brought her hands to her face. "I wasn't going to." She said tiredly. Anakin adjusted his cheek on his hand and murmured, "Good." He waited for a few minutes, trying to fight the urge to shut his eyes. "Are you sleepy?"

There wasn't any answer. Anakin frowned and sat up, turning back to look at the Togruta. "Snips, are you – oh." He sighed. Ahsoka's eyes were closed. Her chest was rising and falling in deep, even breaths. Anakin smirked, shaking his head. "That quick, huh?" He whispered.

The sight of Ahsoka sleeping so peacefully didn't do much to help Anakin's own dilemma of weariness. It didn't take too long for him to close his eyes, either. _Two minutes, _he promised himself, but the second he entered sleep, he was much further in than he had anticipated.

Padmé came back out to the sitting room to find the two curled up on the couch with quiet, low breaths and eyes shut. The senator smiled and with a laugh, she walked out of the apartment. She'll just go to the debate by herself.

* * *

**A/N - Because I love all of this sleepy stuff. XD Announcement - in three days, I'll be going back to school. And I'll be in high school. For the very first time. _Eeek! _Ten classes, no lunch period, helping out for community service hours, more tests and quizzes and homework - what are you gonna do? O.O When I go back to school, I'll try to keep up with my daily updating schedule, but no promises! Again, please just bear with me! **

**Reviews would be great - constructive criticism is allowed, but flames are not!**


	57. Stress Reliever

**Because I was stupid and decided to shut down my laptop beforehand, I'm writing on the touchscreen of my phone. Again. Ugh. So, I'm sorry if there are any typos! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Plot - Anakin has to calm Ahsoka down sometimes. [Not an Anisoka, just brother/sister fluff.]

xXx

Anakin Skywalker was growing increasingly worried for his apprentice with each passing second she was still awake. Ahsoka Tano was sitting on her bed, sending messages on her data pads and all the while scanning through some documents on another tab.

"Aren't you going to get some sleep, Snips?" Anakin asked quietly from his own bed. "You know, it's getting late and I don't want you to -"

"No, Master." Ahsoka replied, her eyes still glued to the screen of the electronic. "I've got to look after a bunch of younglings tomorrow, help Barriss with some of her light saber techniques, - which, by the way, I never thought she would actually ask for - practice some other skills before our training session tomorrow, catch up on my other studies, and -"

Anakin sighed and took the data pad away from Ahsoka, who shrieked in annoyance. "How about get some sleep?" Anakin asked, throwing the data pad on his bed. "Take a deep breath, Snips - you're overthinking this."

Ahsoka swallowed and shook her head. "I agreed to so many things, Skyguy," she replied slowly. "I _need _to get to all of this."

Anakin sighed. "No, what _you_ need is relaxation. Come on, Snips - get some sleep. You'll feel less stressed in the morning." With that, he gently pushed his apprentice into her bed._  
_

Ahsoka squirmed under the covers. "Stressed? Who says I'm stressed? I'm not -"

"_Snips_," Anakin warned, walking over to his bed. Ahsoka puffed out a sigh and after a pause, whispered, "Sleep?"

Anakin grinned. "Sleep," he agreed.

* * *

**A/N - Because we've all acted like that before. I know I have. *raises hand* Gosh, two more days until school, peoples. O.O However, thank you so much for the sweet messages and reviews wishing me luck - hugs to you all amazing people. I wish you were at my school. XD**

**Reviews are always awesome! Constructive criticism is allowed, but flames are not!**


	58. Execution

***wipes away tears* Okay. Well, this was sad for me to write. This drabble was requested by ahsokanerd - and this also takes place in his story, ****_The Time Left to Leave._**** If you haven't read the story already, read it ****_now. _****Oh, and bring a box of tissues with you. Quick note - just because I'm writing a drabble based on ahsokanerd's story doesn't mean I'm going to instantly fulfill requests on other stories that you might have written. I was actually kind of hesitant to write this up, though hey, ****_TTLTL _****is a one-shot and it's of a fair length, so...why not? **

**However, this doesn't mean that I'm going to instantly fulfill requests on drabbles based on multi-chapter fics. So please, please don't ask me to do that. Please? I'm sorry if I offended you by putting that out there, but...I think you know what I mean. **

* * *

Plot – [The Time Left to Leave-verse. TTLTL belongs to ahsokanerd.] Padmé reacts to Ahsoka's execution.

xXx

Padmé Amidala knew that Ahsoka Tano was going to be executed. Actually, nearly everyone knew of the young girl's execution – but that didn't mean that Padmé was going to watch Ahsoka have the life sucked out of her. Or shot out of her. Or gassed out of her. Or however those people were going to kill Ahsoka.

It all made Padmé sick and angry and sad inside – _how _people were able to live with themselves after killing off such a young and innocent girl was going to confuse and bewilder the senator for the rest of her life.

Padmé had been able to numb herself away from the news, too – she didn't want to engage herself into a discussion about the latest news revolving around Ahsoka and she didn't want to face any of the Jedi after the trial. Padmé figured that if she could keep herself isolated from anything that reminded her of Ahsoka, she would get through the day.

And she did, in a certain way. Padmé managed to get through most of the day without crying out or thinking about not being able to see Ahsoka again. She managed to get some of her own work done. She managed to keep her head out of the news and stay hidden away.

Until Anakin came.

And that was when the shields went down. One look at Anakin's face told Padmé that the execution was something that neither of them would ever properly swallow around. The two instantly collided into each other, resting their heads on shoulders and letting silent tears roll down their cheeks. The silent tears, however, instantly turned into sobs and the sobs turned into little, strangled sounding cries.

"She was innocent, Ani," Padmé whispered, lowering her head to bury it into her husband's chest. "She was _innocent _and they _killed _her. It wasn't an execution – it was cold, heartless _murder._ She didn't do anything wrong – she didn't deserve it – she was –" The rest of her words were drowned out by another pained sob.

"I know," Anakin replied in an equally strained, breaking voice. "She wasn't supposed to…die first. She wasn't supposed to go this way. And she _was_ in the right – she wasn't the bomber of the Temple. She wasn't some killer. Or a law-breaker." He paused and then, breathing in a shuddery breath, went on, "She was my Padawan. And a friend."

Padmé nodded, biting down on her lip to keep herself from tearing up again.

That action, needless to say, only lasted for a few seconds.

* * *

**A/N - I was feeling a bit weepy and numb after reading that one-shot, myself. _Gawd. __Why. Why. Why. __OW MY FEELS. DO YOU SEE THESE TEARS THEY ARE REAL AND IT COMES FROM PAIN. GAAAAH. *_sobs and wails loudly into a pillow* **

***muffled voice* As always, review! Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are not!**


	59. Prank Calls

**Woow - I am ****_finally _****able to update this story and let me tell you - I am as tired as ****_heck. _****I've actually been running around the humongous high school for the entire ****_day. _****And while I would ****_love _****to bore you all with the details of my first day as a freshman, I'll just go on to update. XD **

**Enjoy! (This was requested by a guest reviewer.) **

* * *

Plot – Katooni and Petro decide to prank-call some random people…and then, they get a prank-call from a stranger. Who, by the way, just so happens to be Ahsoka. [Katooni and Petro friendship. Humor, obviously!]

xXx

"Okay, okay – how about this. The asylum joke? Or the cash owing joke?" Petro asked excitedly, juggling the little phone in his hands. Katooni tapped her chin thoughtfully, weighing the two in her mind. She sighed and looked back at Petro. "We've already done the cash owing joke billions and billions of times. I think the asylum joke would be better." She said with a wide grin.

Petro smirked. "One asylum call, coming right up!" He said cheerfully, looking down at the phonebook. He scanned through a few names and read aloud, "Mary Malone. Sounds like a promising victim." Laughing lightly under his breath, Petro tapped in the number and placed the phone between Katooni and himself.

On the third ring, Mary Malone picked up. "Hello?" She asked. Her voice was crackly and slow from the phone, but either way, Katooni had to cover her mouth from the rising giggles in her throat. Petro, on the other hand, didn't have much of a problem with controlling his laughter.

"Hello, Ms. Malone," he said, his voice lowering into a (somewhat) deep tone. "We would just like to tell you that your family has officially agreed to our terms in sending you to the Oswin Oswald Asylum. Our most trusted workers will be coming to your apartment shortly to pick you up. Please do not struggle – we live only to serve and protect, not to destroy and harm."

With those words said, Petro instantly hung up the phone, leaving a flabbergasted and bewildered Ms. Malone on the other end. Katooni and Petro exchanged humored, amused looks before bursting into laughter. "Ooh, I could just picture her now! She'll be calling her parents and they'll be wondering what the heck she's talking about…!" Katooni giggled.

"C'mon, let's get a few more down!" Petro said quickly, flipping through the phonebook. The younglings _did _manage to get a few more victims. ("We regret to inform you that you owe the insurance company over one million credits," and "can we talk about the prostate exam coming up this weekend?" and the ever-so hilarious, "Are you my mummy?" jokes were repeated over and over again.)

At least, it all _seemed _to be a bundle of laughs until their phone started ringing from an unknown number. Petro looked over at Katooni, his eyebrows lifted. "Those guys couldn't have tracked us down – we blocked our number," he said slowly. Katooni shrugged, sitting back. "Who knows – just answer it. If it's some poor guy with the wrong number, well…"

Petro nodded and picked up the phone. "Hello?" He asked.

"Naughty children shouldn't be awake at this time," a quiet, chilling voice spoke through the phone. "I'm coming to get you, my sweets – coming to get you, coming to get you, coming to get you…"

Petro frowned. "Er, I think you have the wrong number –"

"Oh, no, I think I have the right number!" The voice replied, cackling maniacally. "I'm coming to get you!"

Exchanging stricken looks, Katooni and Petro dropped the phone and bolted out the door.

Little did they know, Ahsoka was standing a few hallways away from them, giggling over the phone and congratulating herself for such a wonderful prank-call on the younglings.

* * *

**A/N - I'll be updating this tomorrow, as usual...and I'll be dedicating my weekends to all-writing sprees. XD **

**Reviews are always awesome! Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are not!**


	60. Dancing Formally

**This was requested by ErinKenobi2893. I'm sorry for the length - I know it's longer than what I should be posting for this story and because of that, I was really hesitant about posting this or even going on to write this at all. But I think I can flub up the length at least ****_once_****, right? (Plus, I had to somehow include Padmé, an inflatable turtle, an allergy of popcorn and hair gel in this thing, so...it's bound to have a few more words than normal. XD) **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Plot – While Obi-Wan is trying to teach Ahsoka how to ballroom dance, Anakin is…well, having the time of his life. [No specific pairings, just tons of humor and friendship.]

xXx

"Our heroine accepts her fate, sealing the rest of her path before her," Anakin Skywalker said in a staged whisper as Ahsoka took Master Kenobi's hand. The girl rolled her eyes and glanced at Anakin over Master Kenobi's shoulder to stick her tongue out at him.

"Oh, drama," Master Kenobi murmured. He set Ahsoka a few steps away from him and said gently, "You'll just have to move your feet in a box shape. See?" He demonstrated the steps with such ease that Ahsoka found herself slowly unwinding herself enough to copy the same moves.

The entire day had been all about ballroom dancing and angry fits and not-so-smart-dares. (How was Ahsoka supposed to know that Anakin was allergic to popcorn? And why didn't he _say _anything about it?)

In the end, Ahsoka only barely managed to agree to be taught how to ballroom dance by Master Kenobi. According to him, she'll need this particular skill in 'future missions'. Future mission or not, Ahsoka _still _didn't like the idea of dancing in such a formal, regal-looking way.

But here she was, dancing as smoothly as she could possibly can – she hadn't stepped on any toes yet, which she supposed was a good sign. In fact, most of the lesson seemed to go on rather smoothly until Anakin started a small commentary.

"You – look like – a complete – dork." Anakin said casually, ducking behind a pillar to grab…something. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and shot back, "Look at who's talking, Master! You're just jealous that I can actually _dance_!"

Anakin snorted, poking his head out from around the pillar. "_Dance properly? _Oh, Snips, I've seen you dance before – and we _all _know it's not pretty!" He shot back, grinning wickedly. Ahsoka felt her lekku stripes darken – she knew _exactly _what Anakin was talking about. "Oh, yeah? Speaking of dancing, you always seem to be fond of dancing whenever Senator _Amidala _is around! I wonder why that is!"

Anakin scowled. "What about Bonteri? You seem rather fond of him!"

"Calm down, you two – this was supposed to be a _peaceful _lesson, remember?" Master Kenobi said calmly, though Ahsoka was already on the roll. "Oh, you think you know _so much_, don't you, Skyguy?" She asked loudly. "But really, you _don't!_ And you're just acting _annoying! _Why the heck would you comment on my actions, anyways? I didn't ask for your lousy opinion - hey!"

Ahsoka had to duck down to avoid getting hit on the head by a plastic, large object. The object flew over Ahsoka's head and pressed down against one of the comm channels, immediately turning to a happier, louder, (not ballroom-dancing) song. Ahsoka frowned and walked over to the object. She snorted and whirled around to look at Anakin, who was smiling smugly at her. "An…inflatable turtle? Where the _heck _did you get that?" She asked incredulously.

Anakin waved his hands in the air. "There's lots of stuff here – like the hair gel at your right." He nodded at the small bottle sitting on a table nearby Ahsoka. "Don't ask me how this stuff gets stuck in here."

"Anakin, if you're _quite _finished interrupting –" Master Kenobi said, though Ahsoka's sudden moves cut him off. Before anyone could react, Ahsoka grabbed the bottle of hair gel and started to chase her master around with it. "Come back here, Skyguy!" She shouted. She ended up unscrewing the lid and spilling its contents around the floor.

Anakin, however, had a different plan in mind. Laughing, he knocked the hair gel out of Ahsoka's hands and started to spin her around. "Look! There's a good song, Snips! Time for one of those –"

"Dance parties?" Ahsoka asked, smiling smugly. "You _totally _missed them."

"Shut up," Anakin replied, but his grin broadened.

And so the two danced – with Master Kenobi watching with a bewildered expression in the background. Just at that moment, the door slid open to reveal Senator Amidala, who had heard the music and laughter from inside the room. She took one look at the scene set out before her and stared at Master Kenobi. "Should I even bother?" She whispered.

Master Kenobi shook his head tiredly. "Probably not."

* * *

**A/N - Reviews are great! Constructive criticism is allowed, but flames are not!**


	61. Life After

**This was requested by guest reviewer waspinator. This drabble, obviously, is post-Order 66 and...can I be real with you guys? While I'm totally all for requests, I think I might give the Order 66/Post-ROTS drabbles a rest for now. Maybe for another month, at least, because I feel like I've been Order 66/Post ROTS-ed out. XD I'm sorry - it's just that when I write all of the drabbles revolving around a certain event, it all just blends together. **

**However, I hope you'll enjoy this drabble! **

* * *

Plot – A look in Ahsoka and Katooni's life after Order 66.

xXx

Before Ahsoka and Katooni were about to head out of their little hut, the same questions and answers were exchanged. Ahsoka was the one to ask them first –

"What do you do when someone asks if you're a Jedi?"

Katooni, as always, answered Ahsoka's question with such an easy nature that Ahsoka felt herself relaxing. "Politely correct them, saying that I'm not a Jedi. I'm a simple person living with a family friend due to death in my own family," she replied.

Ahsoka smiled proudly. "And what do you do if you _find _someone who might be Force-sensitive and in need of help?" She asked.

Katooni clasped her hands in front of herself and answered, "Tell them to come with me to the hut. I will not tell him or her about how we're Force-sensitive – we are to never tell anyone that we are Force-sensitive unless that person is someone we know from the Order."

"And even _then?_" Ahsoka wheedled.

"And even then, we need to be absolutely, one hundred percent sure that the person from the Order had not turned or switched sides," Katooni recited dutifully. Ahsoka let out a soft sigh of relief and gave the younger girl a small, approving bob of the head. "Good," Ahsoka said quietly. She pulled Katooni into a brief hug and added, "We'll be back by nightfall, alright? You know what to do if we get separated."

"Go find a cave and hide out for a few days before going back to the hut," Katooni said, nodding. "And I'll only use the Force if I absolutely have to."

Ahsoka beamed at Katooni. "Alright," she said quietly, opening the door. "Out you go!"

Katooni gave Ahsoka a brave little smile (as she had done for the last few years,) and darted out into the morning sunlight. Ahsoka stared after the younger girl with an affectionate grin of her own – the two had been surviving like this for a while now. Ahsoka would be the one to go to nearby villages and do small jobs to get supplies. Katooni would be the one to go off in the forests and venture for food.

Most of the time, the two were safe – they were careful to cover any tracks in case someone (with harmful intentions) from the past were to go looking for them. They were sure to keep their secrets safe, never revealing to anyone that they were Force-sensitive or former members of the Order except for themselves. And even then, Ahsoka and Katooni didn't discuss their past lives often for the sake of eavesdroppers.

Perhaps onlookers would consider Ahsoka and Katooni to be paranoid, but this was how they survived.

This was how they escaped.

* * *

**A/N - Reviews are always awesome! Constructive criticism is allowed, but flames are not! **


	62. Slave

**This drabble was requested by masterteo89. Wow - to be honest, doods, I've just been überbusy - seriously. I never knew how hard it would be to cram in so much writing within a weekend. O.O (And the fact that my teachers like to assign me homework and studying over the weekend isn't all that great, either...) But I'm getting there! Thank you for all of the good luck notices as well! :) **

* * *

Plot – [Post season five AU] Anakin finds Ahsoka as an abused slave.

xXx

Anakin Skywalker thought he knew what to expect when he decided to go up against the slavers. The Council almost didn't allow him to carry on the mission – they were still tentative about having him go on any missions by himself, especially after Ahsoka left.

But Anakin was tired and growing increasingly annoyed with each passing day – he needed to do _something _to keep his mind off of things, even if it meant re-visiting slavery. At least he'd be taking down one more slaving society, though – right? And besides, this little group was illegal in the planet system – they were under Republic control, after all.

But when Anakin caught sight of Ahsoka sitting in a cage, his mind went blank. He felt a cold chill run up his spine and turned to the owner of the slaves, fighting to keep himself as calm and casual looking as possible. "Is she yours?" Anakin asked slowly, gesturing to Ahsoka. The Togruta's eyes hadn't even lifted to look up at him. Anakin wasn't quite sure whether to be grateful or upset by that small, non-existent action. Having Ahsoka show recognition of Anakin would give him away, but at the same time…

It wouldn't be long, though – there were people waiting outside of the owner's doors, ready to arrest him in a moment's notice.

"Aye," the owner, a thin, reedy man named Dogar replied. He crossed his arms and nodded at Ahsoka, a smile stretching across his lips. "Tried to run, that one, but I was quicker."

"Obviously," Anakin replied. He turned to look back at Ahsoka and went on calmly, "would you do me the favor of stepping outside? I would like to buy this one from you."

The owner's smile broadened. "Of course," he replied. "But I _do _have a price, you see."

"I'm aware of that," Anakin said dryly, crouching down in front of the cage. He didn't say anything until he heard the door open. There was a loud cry, the scuffle of boots, and then the slam of the door. Anakin drew out a small breath and immediately started to open the cage. He practically ripped open the door and extended a hand. "Come on, Ahsoka," Anakin said quietly.

Ahsoka's head slowly lifted, eyes wide. _They're too big for her face, _Anakin thought, pained as he slowly started to process Ahsoka's appearance. Scars – some fresh and some old – were scattered across her skin. Her arms were nothing more than bony sticks, the skin only seeming to be a thin covering. Anakin couldn't help but to notice how Ahsoka's ribs seemed to stick out of her body. With each breath she took, Anakin could count them.

"It's me, Ahsoka," Anakin tried again, stretching his hand out a bit more. The younger girl continued to regard him silently, and for a terrifying moment, Anakin wondered if she had forgotten about him already. That couldn't be possible, could it?

When Ahsoka didn't react, Anakin placed his hand over Ahsoka's arm. The Togruta flinched visibly, a long, shuddery breath escaping her lips. To his relief, Anakin could feel Ahsoka slowly beginning to relax under his touch. She swallowed and whispered, "Anakin."

Anakin nodded, gently tugging Ahsoka out of the cage. "That's right, Snips," he said quietly. "Come on. Come here."

Ahsoka slowly crawled out of the cage. She trembled lightly as she pushed herself into what would be considered a satisfactory standing position. She looked up at Anakin, who simply stared back at her with saddened eyes. Ahsoka bit down on her lip and then, letting out a small sob, she buried her head in Anakin's shoulder.

And Anakin allowed her to.

* * *

**A/N - Not an Anisoka unless you're wearing your Anisoka goggles. Again, it's all how you look at it. **

**Reviews are great! Constructive criticism is allowed, but flames are not!**


	63. Mentor

**This drabble was requested by guest reviewer Bookreaderninja. ****_Gah_****, guys, I can't believe I'm going to pull off this writing-on-the-weekends plan. I swear if I don't pull ****_any _****all-nighters on school nights during this entire school year, I'm gonna...I don't know what I'm going to do, LOL. I'd probably congratulate myself for keeping a level head for once. XD **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Plot – Lux and Ahsoka watch Petro and Katooni mentor some children. [No particular pairings, just friendship.]

xXx

Lux and Ahsoka were standing in the training room, watching two familiar figures directing a small group of younglings. Lux looked over at Ahsoka, who had a fond little smile on her face. "You know them, don't you?" Lux asked after a while. Ahsoka turned and nodded. "Katooni and Petro," she said, pointing at the two. "I used to look over them from time to time when they were younglings."

She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Now it looks like they're doing the same," she added. Katooni and Petro were laughing now, perfecting the younglings' grips on their light sabers and keeping them away from each other just in case.

"They seem to be good mentors," Lux commented. Ahsoka nodded. "They are," she agreed. "They've…grown a lot."

And it was true. Katooni and Petro were much taller than they were as younglings, but the signs of maturing were written all over their faces as well. By this time, the two were in their mid-late teenage years. Ahsoka had heard that they were both Padawans and had shown quite some progress in training from when they first started off.

Ahsoka couldn't help but to beam at them as they turned to wave at Lux and her. Lux and Ahsoka waved back, identical smiles on their faces. "You'll have to introduce me to them," Lux said, watching as they started to assign the younglings into pairs. "They seem like good people."

Ahsoka nodded. "Yeah," she murmured happily. "They are."

* * *

**A/N - If you couldn't tell already, this was AU. XD **

**Reviews are always great! Constructive criticism is allowed, but flames are not!**


	64. Goodnight Kiss

**This was requested by a guest reviewer. ****_Gosh_**** - reminder - never listen to ****_Poison and Wine _****whilst writing. It will result in tears and sad shipping feels. :'( (Although for the record, I wasn't listening to that song while writing about this pairing. XD) High school is still being mean - I feel like I've been a freshman since forever though in reality, it's only been four days. Lolz. XD **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Plot – A quick goodnight kiss can be the highlight of anyone's day. [Implied Katooni/Petro pairing. Light fluff.]

xXx

Katooni had come to realize that she was good at lying – and she supposed that should be something that she shouldn't be proud of, but for now, she was glad that she had developed such skill in the art of it. Petro was rather good at lying and pretending to be stoic as well, despite his usual character.

Then again, Katooni figured that the only reason why the two found it so easy to lie was because they were lying about the _same thing. _("What do you mean, you think I have feelings for Katooni? Nah, she's like my sister!" Petro would say innocently, wide-eyed. On the other hand, Katooni would roll her eyes at any questioners. "Petro has _always _been a pain in the neck. If we _were _dating or whatever, we would have split apart a _long _time ago.")

And so, Katooni and Petro had everyone fooled. Even now, as they were both Padawans, Katooni and Petro had somehow been able to keep their relationship stable. If anything, it was _much _stronger than the typical, small crushes that they had on each other.

So now, when most of Coruscant's citizens were either asleep or out on the streets, Katooni and Petro stood behind the pillars of the Temple's entrance, trying to hold back their laughter and excitement of the day. "Seriously, though, we'll get caught! Sh!" Katooni whispered, smiling. Petro grinned. "So?" He asked, just as he had in the last few years. "It wouldn't matter if we'd get caught."

Katooni rolled her eyes and poked the teenager's chest. "You're so full of it," she teased. Petro's smile became smug as he replied, "You know you love it."

"Maybe I do," Katooni said in a sing-song voice, "but I wouldn't tell you – your ego is as big enough as it is."

Petro laughed lightly under his breath and looked over his shoulder. "We should get going soon," he murmured. Katooni's smile slowly faded, though she nodded in agreement. "My master is probably wondering if going out for air would really take this long," she said sheepishly. Petro grimaced. "Mine, too," he replied. "I'll go first – you'll leave a few minutes after, right?"

Katooni crossed her arms. "Of course," she said. "It's been our routine for years – why would it change now?"

"Exactly," Petro responded and leaned down, planting a small, light kiss on Katooni's lips. The girl closed her eyes, trying to savor every lasting second of Petro's lips pressed against hers. She drew out a soft sigh as Petro pulled away. "Goodnight," he whispered. Katooni smiled, opening her eyes. "Goodnight," she mumbled back.

Exchanging another set of shy, secretive smiles, the two separated in different directions.

* * *

**A/N - Yada, yada, yada, there isn't a lot of proof about Katooni liking Petro or vice versa, but to be honest, I never knew how much I adored this pairing until I read a crack!fic with the pairing. (I know it's a crack!fic for a reason, but...well...these things tend to have the reverse effect on me. XD) **

**Reviews are always great! Constructive criticism is allowed, but flames are not!**


	65. Small Acts of Help

**This drabble was requested by CT-7567. :) ****_Damn_****, you guys, I just finished 90% of my homework. Just...****_write, write, write. _****The other ten percent? ****_Integrated Geometry. _****And ****_studying. Why. _****Not to mention that I'm slowly beginning to get frustrated with some people at my school. But that's life! You win some, you lose some, right? :P **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Plot – Anakin's sick and it's up to Cadena to help him. [Friendship. Begin Again series-verse.]

xXx

Cadena was growing increasingly worried for her master's well-being. For good reason, too – Anakin Skywalker's face was pale except for his cheeks, which were glowing of a strange, pink color. His eyes were too bright and he seemed to constantly lean against the wall for support. Conclusion? Cadena decided that Anakin was ailing of something, though knowing him; he probably wouldn't want to say anything.

"Maybe we should head back to our quarters," Cadena offered, giving Anakin a halfhearted smile. "You know, since I don't really _need_ to tend to my studies and all that."

Anakin blinked tiredly at Cadena and shook his head. "Yeah, right," he muttered. "You're only saying that to get out of…" His voice drifted and he blinked again, this time turning himself directly in front of the wall so his forehead would be touching the surface. Cadena bit down on her lip and gently placed a hand on the older man's shoulder. "Master?" She whispered.

"Mm'fine," Anakin muttered, though the evident slur in his voice didn't do much to reassure Cadena. She puffed out a sigh and tugged at his arm. "Quarters?" She ventured.

Anakin closed his eyes. He slowly nodded his head, agreeing in a small voice, "Quarters."

Cadena smiled and patiently waited for Anakin to part from the wall. She extended her arm, and when she only received a questioning look from her master, she sighed. "Lean," she said calmly. "There's _no way _I'm having you walk around by yourself like that."

"Don't need help," Anakin murmured, though he was already starting to accept Cadena's gesture. She slung an arm around her master's back and replied, "That's what you always say…but that doesn't really mean that it's true." When Anakin didn't reply, Cadena sighed again. "Come on, Master," she said quietly. "Let's head back."

* * *

**A/N - Some of you guys might not have _any _idea what the heck this drabble was about, but for those of you who were around when I first started writing material for the _Clone Wars_, well...there's a trip down memory lane for ya. XD I don't know when this would take place - maybe sometime after _Begin Again? _Before _Treacherous, _that's for sure. (Again, if you don't know what I'm talking about, just ignore it, please. :)) **

**Reviews are nice! Constructive criticism is allowed, but flames are not!**


	66. New Home

**It's Thursday! That means tomorrow will be Friday, and that means not going to school for two whole days! *throws confetti in the air* YAY! This drabble was requested by a guest reviewer! :) I know that all of these chapters appear to be random (I mean, one chapter is about Katooni and Petro, the next is about Anakin and Ahsoka...) but I mean, hey, most of these drabbles are requested by ****_you guys_****, so hopefully, they aren't random in a bad way...**

**Anyways. Enjoy! **

* * *

Plot – "This is the Temple," he said quietly, looking down at the small Togruta beside him. "And it will be your home." The Togruta stared at it thoughtfully and smiled. "D'you live there?" She asked. [Plo Koon and Ahsoka father/daughter fluff.]

xXx

Plo Koon was standing outside of the Temple with Ahsoka Tano standing only a few feet away from him. She was a small child and was proven to be Force-sensitive…and he was the one to bring her to her proper home. Plo Koon clasped his hands in front of himself. "This is the Temple," he said quietly, looking down at the small Togruta beside him. "And it will be your home."

The Togruta stared at the building thoughtfully and smiled. "D'you live here?" She asked.

_In a manner of speaking, _Plo Koon thought, though he simply replied, "Yes."

Ahsoka beamed up at the older man. "I guess it's okay, then," the young girl said cheerfully. Plo Koon smiled at those words. The innocence and sweetness of a child was something that everyone could use with these days. He reached down to hold Ahsoka's hand – something that he allowed himself to do around such children.

Ahsoka took it quickly, as she had been doing ever since she had gotten on the ship with him. "Come along, Ahsoka," Plo Koon said gently. "Let's go inside and take a look at your home."

* * *

**A/N - To be honest, I don't really focus a whole ton on Plo's character. (Sorry, Plo Koon, if you're somehow alive and reading this...oh, and I suppose I should apologize to all of you Plo Koon lovers out there as well.) It's not that I don't like the guy - I think his relationship with Ahsoka was perfect, but I just...never really considered writing about him. Whoops. So I'm sorry if he seemed OOC. O.O **

**Reviews are great! Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are not!**


	67. Playing the Part

**IT'S FRIDAY, FRIDAY, GOTTA GET DOWN ON - no. I'm not the biggest fan of that song, sorry. But...I ****_do _****love Fridays! XD This drabble was requested by a guest reviewer, who wanted Obitine. It's been a while since I've ever written anything for this ship, so my skills were a bit rusty...O.O **

**But I hope ya'll enjoy this, anyways! :) **

* * *

Plot – Play the part. That was all. [Mentions of sweet-and-sour Obitine.]

xXx

_Play the part. _That was all Duchess Satine had to do with Obi-Wan Kenobi in this particular mission – play the part. Pretend to be absolutely happy with him, even though Satine was fighting the urge to slap him across the face. That's how Satine felt around Obi-Wan most of the time – she always wanted to either kiss or punch him. It was _infuriating. _It wasn't that he was rude or any of that, but there were some things that Satine couldn't always bring herself to forget about.

Leaving her when she needed him most might have been one of those things – and Satine _knew _it wasn't his fault, but it was hard not to feel resentment sometimes.

So here Satine was, nodding at the Emperor of Gallifrey and introducing herself as Obi-Wan's 'betrothed'. Holding onto Obi-Wan's arm and smiling like it was the easiest thing in the world – which it wasn't. Obi-Wan must have sensed her annoyance (of course – Jedi senses. No privacy with it around all the time), because the minute they were out of the Emperor's line of vision, he whispered, "Only for a few more hours – it's just roleplay."

_What if I don't want it to be roleplay? And what if I don't even want to be here at all, either? _Satine wanted to ask, though she only pressed her lips tightly together and bobbed her head into a nod. "Only a few more hours," she repeated. "Just roleplay – right."

Perhaps the universe was feeling particularly impish today, because the Emperor immediately declared that a dance should be conducted in the room. Satine had to force herself to act completely careless in dancing – and that included occasionally planting her head atop of Obi-Wan's shoulder, to which he would reply by bringing her closer to himself.

Satine was somewhat aware of how some of the citizens around them were sighing and gushing at how wonderful the two were together – and despite it all, she felt her heart thaw a bit at those love-struck words. _Just play the part, _Satine thought to herself.

However, as Obi-Wan wrapped his arms delicately over her waist, Satine was finding that playing the part was deeming itself to be much more impossible than she had thought.

* * *

**A/N - Tip : When writing romance, (doesn't matter what kind - angsty, bittersweet, happily-ever-after,) listen to _Arthur and Gwen _on the _BBC Merlin _soundtrack. Just look it up and _write _- you don't have to be a Merlinian to think that that particular musical piece if perfect for writing. (And if you happen to be a Merlinian like me, then you know how hard you have to fight the tears when listening to it.) **

**Reviews are great! Constructive criticism is tolerable, but flames are _not. _**


	68. Knowing

**Cheer up, everyone! It's Saturday - time to curl up in pajamas and watch old movies and read books and write stories in your bedroom/on the couch/whatever-place-you-like-to-do-these-things. And for those of you who are still in school, _smile! _You'll get out soon! *flashes thumbs up* **

**This was requested by CT-7567. I have one more request to complete, though after that, I'll be releasing a few drabbles that I came up with. However, I'll still continue taking the requests. :) Thanks for all the amazing support, guys! **

* * *

Plot - Cadena is sick and Anakin takes care of her. [Friendship. Begin Again series-verse]

xXx

Cadena wanted nothing more than to curl up into a pathetic ball and scream at the misery of the entire situation.

But she couldn't, could she?

Because this time, there was someone holding her back from doing so. And that particular person was Anakin Skywalker.

"I would tell you how awful you look right now, but I have the strange feeling you wouldn't appreciate it," Anakin said lightly as he tucked the blankets tighter around Cadena. The girl would have scowled at her master, though at this point, she couldn't find the strength to. She simply burrowed herself under the covers and shivered from the cold.

_Force_, it was cold.

A few silent seconds ticked by and then suddenly, the blankets were thrown back. Cadena whimpered and automatically started to tuck herself into a tight little sphere before an arm - a warm arm - forced her back. "Leave it, Cadena," Anakin said, his voice surprisingly softer than the last time he spoke. "It'll help you keep the fever down."

"Cold," Cadena mumbled. She could almost see her master's smile as he replied, "I know it is, Cadena - but just a few more hours, alright?"

There was a pause.

"And you'll be fine."

Cadena adjusted her position on the bed before asking, "...and how would you know?"

Anakin was wearing an even cockier smile when Cadena turned back to look at him. "'Cause I know everything," he replied cheerfully. He poked Cadena on the arm. "And maybe 'cause I would know if you're okay or not."

A small smile spread across Cadena's face. "Thanks," she mumbled.

"Welcome," was the simple reply.

* * *

**A/N - Memory lane again. :) Gosh, did you guys know that in a little over two months, I'd have completed my second year of FanFiction? I know that some of you have been here much, much longer than that, but...wow. XD I never thought I'd last a year, let alone two. :) **

**Reviews are always awesome! Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are not!**


	69. Tickle Fight

**Requested by a guest reviewer. Gosh, I had fun playing around with this. XD**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Plot - Katooni and Petro have a tickle fight. [Friendship fluff!]

xXx

It was Petro's fault. He was the one who was bored - he was the one who couldn't stop bothering Katooni - and he was the one who threw the first pillow.

"Petro, I'm trying to study! Can you keep it down?" Katooni asked, shooting a glare at the figure on the opposite bunk from her. Petro groaned and flung himself back, planting a dramatic hand over his forehead. "But Kat, I'm bored!" He said.

"Boo-hoo-hoo," Katooni retorted sourly. "That isn't exactly the most important thing in the world right now."

Petro glared. "Oh, so like, studying is?" He asked, irritated.

"For me, yes," Katooni replied huffily, turning back to her studies.

"You're so full of it." Petro muttered grouchily, shaking his head.

"Said the ego-infested maniac," Katooni shot back.

"Ego-infested?" Petro asked, outraged, and before Katooni could react, the young boy marched over and poked her in the ribs. "You're the one who's too tight! Loosen up!"

Katooni squirmed away from Petro, though that wasn't before a small giggle escaped her lips. The two immediately paused, looking at each other with wide eyes. "Don't you dare," Katooni started to say, though Petro expertly wiggled his fingers and went to work on tickling the poor girl. "Stop!" Katooni gasped in between giggles. "Petro! This is - ha! - stupid! Ha - ha - no!"

The girl managed to shove Petro away from herself and instantly started to tickling him back. Petro, unfortunately for him, turned out to be more ticklish than Katooni.

"Kat! Not fair!" Petro protested, though he, too, succumbed to giggles (if boys could giggle, that is...) and laughs.

The studies were forgotten.

* * *

**A/N - Reviews are always great! Constructive criticism is allowed, but flames are not!**


	70. Care for a Friend

**This drabble was requested by guest reviewer x.a.n.a. To be honest, doods, I feel like all of the writing-drabbles-request thing has blurred together for me. O.O That's what happens when I write everything in a day, I suppose...so ****_if _****I mix up a request order, please don't freak - I probably got mixed up. O.O **

* * *

Plot – Katooni is sick and the rest of her clan has to take care of her. [No specific pairings, just tons of friendship.]

xXx

"Does _anyone _know what to do?" Ganodi asked, turning to the clan before her. Byph scratched a hand behind his head and shrugged his shoulders apologetically. Ganodi sighed and looked over at Zatt, who was wearing a bewildered expression on his face. "I'll go grab a cloth or something," the boy said and pressing his lips together, he hurried out of the room.

The commotion of the clan, in truth, was just settled over a very, very scary situation – Katooni was sick. _Katooni. _Most of the time, she was healthy – she was usually the rock of the clan. The stronger one, even though Katooni herself didn't know it.

And seeing Katooni like this was a…different experience. An odd experience, to be honest.

Petro had somehow taken himself up to the leader the second Katooni got sick – not really the leader _leader_, but he was the one who suddenly began directing Katooni to head into bed and sleep off her rising temperature. He was the one who first said that Katooni was sick and he was the one who said that they needed to do something. (_What _they needed to do was something that Petro didn't really know to do – but he _did _take the role of tucking Katooni in every so often. Ganodi had noticed how protective Petro suddenly seemed over Katooni, though she didn't say anything about it.)

Gungi made a series of growling sounds, which Ganodi roughly translated into; _do you think Katooni will be alright? _

"She will," Ganodi assured. "We just need to be there for her."

Gungi nodded and turned back to the door. Minutes later, Zatt re-emerged, holding onto a cooling compress. Petro immediately stood up from Katooni's bedside. "What took you so long?" He demanded as Zatt carefully placed the compress on Katooni's forehead.

"The healer wing is a long way from here," Zatt defended. The second the compress made contact with Katooni's forehead, the girl's eyes flickered open. "What's going on?" She mumbled sleepily, looking around the rest of the clan.

"You're sick," Ganodi explained. She looked around at her friends and added, "But you'll get better soon. We're gonna help, okay?"

Katooni managed a small nod, though before she drifted off to sleep, she murmured something like, "Don't let Petro be in charge."

A tense second passed before Petro muttered, "Well, with an attitude like that, she'll _definitely _get better."

The younglings could only giggle before going back to tending to Katooni.

* * *

**A/N - I've got a few drabbles of my own that I want to release, but then I'll go back to posting requests. :) (I had written these other drabbles before actually receiving the other requests, so hold on tight!) **

**Reviews would be appreciated! Constructive criticism is allowed, but flames are not!**


	71. On the Couch

**This drabble idea popped into my head on Friday night, when I was writing on the couch in the living room. My dad and my brothers were sitting on the other side of the couch (it's really long), and they were watching ****_Terminator 3 _****on the telly. Of course, they all fell asleep (and I was the only one awake! XD) and it sort of inspired me to write this...**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Plot – They were all curled up on the couch. [No pairings. Just multi-friendship fluff.]

xXx

They were all curled up on the couch – Padmé Amidala, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Ahsoka Tano. It was a long couch, thankfully, and it was rather comfortable, too. Padmé's head was resting on one of Anakin's shoulder, and Ahsoka's head was resting on the other.

Obi-Wan's head was leaning against the couch cushions, though his arm was unintentionally slung over Ahsoka's shoulders. They were all tied together in that one position – their legs were all entangled in one another's legs, their hands all clasped together and all wearing equally happy and/or relaxed expressions on their faces.

Sadly, there weren't any bystanders who were able to capture this moment with a click of a camera or any of the extravagant sort – but when the four would wake, they'd feel a bit better about themselves…and about each other. A simple night together like this – along with any other moments shared between them all – would add up to one larger, happier memory that each member of the friendship would hold onto for moments when all happiness would appear to be lost.

And perhaps they weren't quite aware of what they all looked like at the moment – but that didn't matter.

They were still there – they were still intact.

* * *

**A/N - Reviews would be nice! Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are not! **


	72. Wonder

**Inspired by the song _Rubik Cube _by Athlete. I just thought of Ahsoka. :'( **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Plot - The wonder of a young girl can be amazing.

xXx

Ahsoka Tano often wondered about what the Force had in store for her in the future. Would she grow to be a successful Jedi Master? Would she leave a mark on history's pages? Would she do any good in this galaxy at all?

In some ways, Ahsoka had learned much about the galaxy around her...only to find it even more puzzling, especially with her place in the world involved. What was her path? And would she want to take it? It all led up to those questions, didn't it?

That's what most of the questions in Ahsoka Tano's mind were, anyways. She was still a young girl - but it didn't hurt to dream, right?

* * *

**A/N - I suppose this would take place around season one...where Ahsoka was first made Anakin's Padawan and still really, really innocent and curious. Gosh. Does anyone else wonder what you would say if you were to meet your younger self? (I've always thought of that...) **

**Reviews are great! Constructive criticism is allowed, but flames are not. **


	73. A Face in the Crowd

**This is the last of my own drabbles - this was inspired by the song ****_This Isn't Everything You Are _****by Snow Patrol, which, by the way, is literally one of the best songs EVER. At least, that's what I think. XD (Only now, I'm listening to ****_I'll Try _****by Jonatha Brook, which, by the way, is a song that I think every single person should listen to...at least, every person who's growing up. Plus, it showed up in the movie ****_Return to Neverland_****, which was a favorite movie of mine as a kid...XD) **

**Gosh, I need to stop rambling. Enjoy! **

* * *

Plot – Being surrounded by people who only knew the mask that you wear is never fun. Luckily for Ahsoka, there's one particular person who knows to see beyond that mask. [Anakin and Ahsoka friendship fluff.]

xXx

Ahsoka had people who cared for her – people who liked her and people who were interested in being her friend. And remaining that way. But just because she had those people didn't mean she had them around her all the time. She was still lonely. There was still a part of her that resented herself for being so young and so lonely all the time.

She couldn't control herself for the way she felt – not this part of herself, anyways.

And now, Ahsoka remained glued to the wall, watching as senators and citizens waltz by. She couldn't see any of her friends – they were all busy and she was told to stay here.

Ahsoka closed her eyes, allowing her head to fall back against the wall. She gripped her sides, her arms tense and legs locked into a crossed position. There were strangers everywhere – and Ahsoka was fighting the frustration welling up inside of herself.

"Hey, Snips," a sudden voice said, bringing Ahsoka out of her thoughts. Surprised, the Togruta looked up to see her master grinning a few feet away from her. "I thought you were busy," she said slowly. Anakin shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe," he replied. "But…I got away a few minutes early." He shot Ahsoka a small smile. "Besides, I think I'm needed here."

"Who said I needed you?" Ahsoka asked, lifting her eye-markings and though she was happy to see a familiar face, she was trying her best not to show it.

"Hm – let's see…your actions? Being quiet?" Anakin offered. He extended a hand. "I think it's time we get to enjoy ourselves tonight, yeah?"

At those words, Ahsoka's face split into a smile. She took her master's hand and let him pull her around the room.

* * *

**A/N - Because all of us have been that one loner in the party before. :/ And we've all wished for someone to come and help us get out of the awkward situation.**

**Reviews are nice! Constructive criticism is allowed, but flames are not. **


	74. Connection

**This was requested by david . davies . 5851. Enjoy! **

* * *

Plot – Cadena and Ahsoka talk about Anakin. [Friendship. Begin Again-verse.]

xXx

Cadena enjoyed Ahsoka Tano's company very much – the two would meet in her quarters, usually, other times in one of the training rooms. Today, however, the two young girls were giggling quietly in the Archive, trying not to get caught by Jocasta Nu or any other Jedi masters.

"So…what do you think of Master Skywalker so far?" Ahsoka asked quietly, shifting through the holo-books on the shelves. Cadena looked over at the Togruta with a wide grin. "Well…he's alright, I suppose," she said. "He's a good teacher, for one."

Cadena placed a hand on one of the holo-books and went on, "And he's kind, in a certain level." She drummed her fingers against the shelves. "Anakin can be…fierce. It's hard for me to keep up with him, you know?" Cadena hesitated and smiled again. "But I think that's supposed to be the beauty of it all – trying to catch up with someone who's running and racing faster than you."

A small smile appeared on Ahsoka's lips. "I understand," she replied. "But he's…charismatic. The kind of charisma that makes you want to _try _to keep up with him."

Cadena nodded. "Exactly," she murmured. She looked over at Ahsoka and said, "But enough of that – he's got other annoying habits."

Ahsoka laughed lightly under her breath. "Of course he does – does he still work on his speeder all the time?" She asked. "He would just get up at _midnight _and leave and I'd find him in the hanger in the morning!"

Cadena nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! And then he'll smell like machine oil!" She said, giggling. "And I don't know if he's done this with you, but he takes _forever _to wake up when we're home."

Ahsoka grinned. "He does that _all the time _– I mean, he'll be up when we're away, but the second we're back, he sleeps like the dead." She stuck out her tongue, causing Cadena to collapse into another fit of quiet giggles. At that very moment, Anakin Skywalker poked his head out from behind the shelves.

"What are you two laughing about?" He asked suspiciously. Ahsoka and Cadena exchanged looks again and quickly looked away.

"Nothing!" they chorused.

* * *

**A/N - Honestly, I've been cramming in my homework - I only found two minutes to update this story because I decided to take a quick break from my homework. And then I'll have to go to this exercising session...(it's the only way I'm able to keep my self-esteem up these days...ha, ha, ha...:P) **

**Reviews are always great! Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are not. **


	75. The Sort-of Talk

**Ah, Saturdays - when you don't do anything except write and eat Starbursts watch movies like ****_The Parent Trap _****and ****_Mean Girls. _****(And they both have Lindsay Lohan, who I personally think is going to get sober soon. :)) This was requested by guest reviewer Lauren. :) **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Plot – Ahsoka Tano is a growing girl. Therefore, she must have some questions…some questions that she wanted to ask her master, at least. [Anakin and Ahsoka brother/sister banter.]

xXx

Ahsoka Tano should have known that she was going to get body changes as she grew older – but she just never really knew when to _expect them. _When she was just made Anakin's apprentice, she was still considered to have a 'girl's body'. (In other words, she was flat-chested, happy, and carefree. At least, as carefree as a young Padawan, anyways.)

But then a few changes occurred to Ahsoka – she noticed that there was a tenderness around her breasts, a growth in her hips, and a more constant swing of moods. (Meaning she would go from extremely happy to extremely angry within _seconds. _It drove her insane…and Ahsoka was beginning to realize that her master was growing tired of it, as well.)

However, as Ahsoka looked down to see a certain…_redness _to her clothes, she came to realize that perhaps it was time to ask her master a thing or two about what was going to happen to herself. Of course, she had heard from Master Ti that this sort of thing was perfectly normal for Togruta girls, but all the same…

After Ahsoka had changed herself, she walked out and asked quietly, "Master?"

Anakin looked up from his bunk. "Yes, Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka cleared her throat and asked, "Do you know anything about uh…periods? And cycles? And the…stuff that a girl goes through?" She plopped down on her bed. "'Cause I got that period thing today. And I'm not really sure what to do. I mean, I knew what I was supposed to _do – _er, Master…?" Ahsoka's voice drifted uncertainly as Anakin groaned into his pillow.

"_Why, Force, why _do I need to go through this right now?" He asked loudly, his voice only slightly muffled from the fabric. "_Why, why, why? Not now, please!_"

Ahsoka paused and after a beat of nothing but Anakin's complaints, she said slowly, "It can't be that bad, can it? I mean, I'm still alive…even though I suppose I'm _bleeding _–"

"Enough, Snips! I don't need to hear that!" Anakin shouted, clapping his hands over his ears. He rolled over on his side and not bothering to lower his voice, he added, "Just…another time, okay?"

Ahsoka blinked and slid off the bed. "Got it, Skyguy," she replied lightly and walked out of the room. She supposed that she should go to Master Ti or Senator Amidala for discussions like this…

* * *

**A/N - Gawd, Cruella - I mean Meredith - can scream _really _loud...oh, boy. (Still watching _The Parent Trap _- gosh, what a wonderful movie. :')) **

**Reviews are always appreciated! Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are not. **


	76. Silent Messages

**This drabble was requested by DeathGoddesses, who wanted some Rexoka. And to be honest, folks, it felt nice to write some Rexoka for a change. I guess my lil' heart needed it. XD **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Plot – Messages with expressions are always the best messages. [Rexoka fluff.]

xXx

As a young girl, Ahsoka Tano prided herself in knowing how to exchange messages without actually speaking – rather with the simple facial expression or eye-action. She had found it dead useful, especially when she grew to be a Padawan, where she realized that sending messages without speaking was a vital skill when being surrounded by Separatists half the time.

But the skill of silently speaking wasn't only useful for being in a sticky situation with enemies…it could also be used to send messages to people, even when there were other friends in the room.

Ahsoka Tano found herself using that certain skill quite a lot when she was with Captain Rex and Master Skywalker at the same time. Unknown to Master Skywalker (at least, Ahsoka hoped,) was that Rex and Ahsoka were…seeing each other. And by _seeing each other, _Ahsoka didn't mean the typical walk down the hall or training sessions. She meant _actually, Force-bidden seeing each other. _Like in the holo-vids, only there wasn't as much kissing or whatever.

So Ahsoka was sending those messages to Rex whilst standing next to Master Skywalker. The silent conversation consisted of multiple eyebrow-lifts (Rex), rolling of the eyes (Ahsoka), and quick eye-darts to Anakin (both of them). Now, to the normal passerby, this would look nothing more than an awkward exchange of gestures.

But to Ahsoka and Rex, it was a pleasant little moment of flirting…without actually _doing _it.

"Is there something wrong, Snips? I _swear _that was the tenth time you've rolled them," Anakin commented at last, turning to his apprentice.

Not daring to look over at Rex, Ahsoka smiled up at her master – a perfect picture of innocence. "No, Master," she replied casually. She made a show at rubbing at the area around her eyes. "I must have gotten something into them."

* * *

**A/N - Now that I properly look at it, I suppose this drabble was a bit tame, but...oh, well. :P **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are not!**


	77. Under Control

**This drabble was requested by guest reviewer ErinKenobi2893, aka AnotherBook on FanFiction. (She shares an account with a friend. :)) ****_Ugh, _****I am so happy that I only have a three-day school week this time, because today, I was ****_way _****too tired to deal with any of school. XD **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Plot – Obi-Wan Kenobi is sick. And Ahsoka's the one who has to help him. [Not an Obisoka – just friendship fluff.]

xXx

It struck Ahsoka Tano odd how one of the smartest men she knew in the galaxy would be the most clueless about his own health. Such thoughts occurred to her as she watched Master Kenobi pore over a holo-book with sweat glistening across his forehead from a fever.

"Is he _still _at it?" Anakin asked, walking from behind – the two were in Master Kenobi's room. Ahsoka turned around and nodded, rolling her eyes. "I don't get it," she muttered out of the corner of her mouth. "Why can't he just admit that he's sick?" She rested her chin on her clasped hands. "It's not that hard."

"He doesn't want to attract attention," Anakin replied quietly. He shook his head and pushed himself away. "I would help, but I've got to run – try to get him to sleep or something, alright? He needs to get some rest before getting worse – and you do _not _want to see that." With a grimace, he walked out of the room.

_Gee, thanks, _Ahsoka thought grumpily to herself, though she stood up, looking back to Master Kenobi. She sat up and in one fluid motion, tugged away the holo-book, causing the older man to blink and stare up at Ahsoka with a dazed, glazed-over expression. That gave Ahsoka some more clues on how sick Master Kenobi actually _was. _

"I'll save the holo-book for you tomorrow, Master," she said, tucking the book under her arm. "But for now, I think you can go back to bed." She pointed to the bed with a small smile. When Master Kenobi didn't move right away, she sighed and placed the book back down on the table. She placed a pair of gentle hands over his arm and tugged him away.

"I'm not sick," he murmured halfheartedly. Ahsoka nodded patiently, though she didn't stop herself from pulling him back to the bed. "Just a few minutes of sleep can't do anyone harm, right?" Ahsoka asked neutrally. "I'll make sure everything will be fine when you wake up."

Master Kenobi slid under the covers of the bed and closed his eyes. "Maybe," he mumbled and after some time, added, "Thank you, Ahsoka."

"You're welcome, Master," Ahsoka replied and sat back with a beam. _Well, Anakin, I think I've got this under control. _

* * *

**A/N - Some more Obi-Wan and Ahsoka friendship for ya. ;) **

**Reviews are always awesome! Constructive criticism is allowed, but flames are not. **


	78. Denial

**This drabble was requested by guest reviewer Lux's Sister, who wanted another sick!drabble - and I included Petro and Katooni in this one. :3 **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Plot – Petro is sick. Only problem is that he won't admit it. [Petro and Katooni fluff.]

xXx

Katooni cringed when she heard Petro sneeze behind her. She turned around and said, "Are you _sure _you're not coming down with something?" Petro glared at her, wiping his nose on his sleeve. "Of course I'm sure, Kat," he replied with a sniff. "I don't get sick."

Katooni rolled her eyes. "Don't be stupid," she chided. "_Everyone _gets sick." Petro rubbed his eyes and retorted, "I am _not _sick." Once those words escaped his lips, he stuttered into a coughing fit. Katooni's annoyed expression immediately melted from her face and she stepped towards Petro.

"Still not sick," Petro said hoarsely once he finally finished. She rubbed his back in soothing circles and smiled down at him. "Right, not sick," she agreed. "But how about going to the healer's wing just in case?" When Petro glared at her, Katooni let out a small laugh. "What?" She asked mischievously. "You said you weren't sick – so it wouldn't hurt to just check, right?"

It took a few more coughing fits for Petro to actually agree to be led out to the healer's wing.

"I'm still not really sick," he mumbled when he settled into bed. Katooni rolled her eyes. "_Yes, _Petro," she replied lightly.

* * *

**A/N - I dunno - I always felt that whereas Obi-Wan would be sort of dazed and confused when sick, Petro would be more like in denial and stubborn...like Anakin. XD Heehee. And now, doods, I've got to get back to a project...and studying for a test. (WITH AN ESSAY WHY WHY WHY WHY I WANNA WRITE FICTION I DON'T WANNA WRITE ABOUT ANCIENT CIVILIZATIONS) **

**Reviews would be great! Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are not. **


	79. Conversations

**This was requested by layla dragomir, who wanted a drabble about Obi-Wan and Anakin. These two. XD I would make a heart emoticon here, though I don't think FanFiction enables me to do the 'greater than' sign...pooie. But I LOVE THESE BOYS. So...I sort of managed to scribble this little thing down. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Plot – Anakin and Obi-Wan are having one-worded conversations.

xXx

Obi-Wan Kenobi always seemed to know what Anakin Skywalker was thinking, even before he could open his mouth to share any ideas. So when Anakin was about to carry out 'aggressive negotiations', he wasn't too surprised to find his former master shooting him simple, one-worded interruptions.

"_No._"

Anakin bit back a groan. "I need to."

"_No." _

"But –"

_"No." _

Anakin never _did _like going to negotiations with his master.

* * *

**A/N - Very, very short, I know, but...c'mon, anyone who's watched _The Clone Wars _or the prequel movies _know _that this is basically their relationship in a nutshell. ("Anakin, don't do the thing!" "I'M GONNA DO THE THING!" ...and the rest of us just facepalm and groan with Obi-Wan in the sidelines. XD) **

**Reviews would be great! Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are not!**


	80. Out of Character

**This was requested by ahsokanerd - I guess this isn't exactly a_s _out-of-character as you were hoping for, but...I hope you like it, anyways. I didn't really want to include darker themes, just for the sake of potentially younger readers. (I try to keep all of these drabbles as the same rating.) **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Plot - Ahsoka Tano has done something truly out-of-character and everyone knows it, including her master. [Possibly father/daughter sort of relationship? Or brother/sister - depends on your preferences.]

xXx

The fact that Ahsoka Tano had gotten into a fight in a saloon was something that shocked many members of the Order, especially Anakin Skywalker. To be honest, he wasn't really sure why his apprentice would do something as brash as that. (Well, he's had his own fair share of fights, but this was Ahsoka - she didn't get into bar fights, not without a good reason.)

"Do you mind telling me why the authorities found you punching the life out of the saloon owner?" Anakin asked tiredly, standing in front of the younger girl. Ahsoka was sitting on her bed, her eyes glued to the floor. Her hands were clasped together on her lap, her face sporting with a few black and blue bruises.

When she didn't answer, Anakin sighed. "Ahsoka, I don't know what got into you to make you do something as stupid as that - the people are already uneasy about the Jedi. We don't need anymore of this going around."

He rubbed his hands over his face and asked, "Can you at least promise me that you're not going to do something like this again?"

Ahsoka wiped angrily at her face with her arm and then, after a beat of tense silence, nodded. Anakin smiled sadly at his apprentice and tugged at her arm. "Come on, Snips," he said quietly. "Let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

**A/N - Thank goodness for getting a long weekend. XD That is all I have to say. **

**Reviews are great! Constructive criticism is allowed, but flames are not. **


	81. For the Sake of a Mission

**This drabble was requested by guest reviewer Jedipadawan123, who wanted Anakin and Ahsoka to kiss for the sake of a mission. If you don't happen to like the idea of Anakin and Ahsoka kissing, you can skip this one. **

**But if you don't really mind, read on! Enjoy! **

* * *

Plot – Ahsoka has to kiss Anakin for the sake of a mission? What? Oh, Force…[Shameless Anisoka fluff – or if you really, really don't like Anisoka, just pretend that it's a crack!drabble.]

xXx

_Why do we always get into these situations? _Ahsoka Tano thought, exasperated as the durasteel door slid open abruptly. She was in a small bedroom with her master to sneak around and hopefully extract some information on the Separatist's new findings before getting back to the party that was being hosted downstairs. It turned out that the information was being held by a rich, close friend of the Separatists – and Anakin and Ahsoka had to play the part of being together to the party.

"_Master, is it here?" _Ahsoka hissed out of the corner of her mouth as she ducked down to the other side of the bed. Anakin grimaced and replied, "No! We have to –"

"Hello? Is someone in here?" A loud, angry voice yelled into the bedroom. Ahsoka froze and stared, wide-eyed at Anakin. She figured that her master didn't need to be Force-sensitive to know the message she was sending him – _what do we do? _

Then, her master _smiled. _An apologetic smile, perhaps, but still an _I've-got-a-very-stupid-but-workable-plan _smile. Without warning, Anakin planted his lips over Ahsoka's. Her first reaction? _Oh, my Force, he's kissing me – why is he kissing me – oh, my Force – wait, it's for the mission! _

Her second reaction?

_Huh. Not that bad of a kisser. _

The voice came again – "Hello?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Ahsoka saw Anakin wave his hand from the bed. He tugged Ahsoka up to her feet, though he didn't bother removing his lips away from Ahsoka. The gentleman who stood in the doorway flushed a brilliant scarlet color before saying awkwardly, "Er…right. At least you two got a room." With that, he hurried off.

The minute the door slid open, Anakin took a step back. He grinned at Ahsoka, who gasped for breath and squealed, "You _kissed _me!"

Anakin laughed. "Glad you noticed, Snips," he said and ducked back down to the bed. "Force _damn it_, how is it not here?!"

"You _kissed _me!" Ahsoka repeated incredulously. Anakin rolled his eyes and looked over at Ahsoka. "Yes, we've already established that, Ahsoka – now, do you know where –"

"But you _kissed _me!" Ahsoka practically shouted, only to be hushed immediately by Anakin, who lifted his hand. He pushed himself off the floor and said, "It has to be in one of the other bedrooms." Nodding thoughtfully to himself, Anakin jumped (was that really necessary?) over the bed and opened the door. However, before he could walk out, he turned and called, "Ahsoka?"

The younger girl sighed and lifted her hands in the air. "What?"

Anakin winked – _yes, _an _actual wink _– and replied, "You're not too bad at kissing, either."

Ahsoka could only stutter and stammer as Anakin ducked out of the room, snickering.

* * *

**A/N - Reviews are always great! Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are not. **


	82. Feminine Needs

**This was requested by a guest reviewer - enjoy! **

* * *

Plot – To avoid talking to his apprentice about 'feminine needs', Anakin gave Ahsoka a few credits for support. Things go…differently than Anakin had anticipated. [Brother/sister banter…?]

xXx

"I gave you the credits to buy…things to satisfy your feminine needs, Snips," Anakin said, wide-eyed as Ahsoka dumped a few linen bags into their quarters. Ahsoka turned around to look at her master, lifting her eye-markings. "Satisfy my _feminine needs?_" She asked with a snort. "What are you, Master, fifty years old?" She held up the bags and replied, "Senator Amidala recommended a few shopping centers to visit – oh, and I even managed to get in some oil changes to that thing you were working on."

Anakin furrowed his brow, not willing to let this little surprise get away. "_Feminine needs, _Ahsoka!" He protested. "You told me that you got your…period thing." Ahsoka rolled her eyes and replied, "Well, _yeah_, but I already got those a while ago."

She looked back at the bags and grinning, said, "Thanks for the credits, Master!" With that, she dug out a few articles of clothing from one of the bags and practically _skipped_ to the refresher.

_Force, _if _this _was what becoming a teenager meant for Ahsoka, Anakin dreaded the next few years of being her master…

* * *

**A/N - Just in case there's any trolls out there, no, I do not think saying that having a period is a bad thing. It's not an object of shame, geez. (That was just a message for people who like to nitpick on every little thing. If you don't happen to be one of those people, congratulations - have a cookie and my respect!)  
**

**Reviews are always great! Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are not. **


	83. Awkward Tension

_**Doctor Who pain. Ow. Gah. Ow. My OTP. MY OTP. **_**My little Whoufleé/Whouffaldi heart is still beating and it HURTS. Do I have any readers out here who also watches ****_Doctor Who? _****(If you haven't watched it already, ****_watch it watch it watch it watch it now it will be one of the best decisions ever.) _**

**This drabble was requested by AhsokaTano00001. Enjoy! **

* * *

Plot – It's one thing to be caught in between two ex-boyfriends, but it's another thing to be caught in between two boys who might possibly like you…[awkward, beautiful fluffiness for Ahsoka and Rex and Lux, because we all know that there'd be a big love triangle with those three.]

xXx

"Lux, meet Rex – Rex, meet Lux!" Ahsoka Tano said cheerfully, pointing her fingers at the young senator and captain. She had been hoping that the two would become good friends – Ahsoka always thought that opposites always went best together, after all. (There was always Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi, who were as different as day and night – yet they seemed to be the best friends that Ahsoka had ever seen. So…why couldn't that happen for Lux and Rex?)

However, almost immediately, that dream shattered from the moment Rex and Lux looked at each other. It was almost frightening – Rex's eyes narrowed suspiciously, and Lux pressed his lips tightly against each other. "Er…hello," he finally said at last, sticking out a hand. "I'm a friend of Ahsoka's."

"Funny," Rex replied stiffly, though he took the hand. "I happen to be a friend of hers, as well." After a moment of silence, he added, "I knew her since she first became the General's Padawan."

Lux frowned. "Well…I've known her since about a year ago, though…we've been through _quite _a few situations together."

Rex snorted. "Really?" He asked, taking his hand away. (Ahsoka noticed that Lux did the same.) "We've been through nearly five years' worth of battles together." Lux crossed his arms and replied, "Did Ahsoka ever tell you about the time on –"

"_Okay, _that's enough about me!" Ahsoka interrupted, forcing on a smile. "Why don't we talk about you guys? You wanna start? Ooh, like…you two both have the letter _x _in your names!" She said, laughing weakly. "See? Isn't that cool? And they're both three letters! Ha! Look at that!"

Lux and Rex, needless to say, didn't look too thrilled about the next few minutes of this awkward arrangement.

Ahsoka couldn't blame them.

* * *

**A/N - Ahsoka is shipped (aka paired up with) so many people in the fandom it's not even funny anymore. (I've come across Anisoka (of course), Rexoka (duh), and Luxoka (yeah!) but there's also Bobsoka and Cadsoka and Barrisoka and Obisoka and just...*throws hands up in the air* WAOW.) **

**Reviews are always great! Constructive criticism is allowed, but flames are not!**


	84. Consequence

**Already back from a long weekend and I get news of a bunch of new assessments. You would think the teachers would take it easy on us. -.- **

**This was requested by some of you guys who wanted to know the backstory on Ahsoka's out-of-character-ness. Enjoy! **

* * *

Plot – Ahsoka had gotten into a fight in a saloon. [Companion drabble to drabble seventy-nine.]

xXx

Ahsoka Tano was angry and tired – something that was never a good combination in her case. It had been another hard day for her – filled with criticism and cruel remarks about who she was and rude comments about stereotype Jedi. In other words, she wanted to run from Coruscant – run from the galaxy, which seemed to be bent on making her feel miserable all the time.

So when Ahsoka heard someone talking trash about Togruti people in the saloon – and how they were better off as servants than any other position of authority, something inside of her snapped. She kicked up from the stool that she had been sitting in and whirled around to pin the speaker of those wretched words by the shoulders.

"Say that again," Ahsoka growled through gritted teeth. The person – a scowling, middle-aged man – replied, "They're better off as _ser_-"

He never got to finish his sentence, because in the next second, Ahsoka's fist had popped into his face. He howled in pain and Ahsoka dropped the man. A part of her mind was screaming _no, no, no – back away and leave now while you have the chance!_ However, something else pushed Ahsoka to shout, "Am I a servant now? Huh? What're you doing? _Get up!_"

Ahsoka wasn't quite sure what was happening to her after that – shouts erupted from the crowd in the saloon, encouraging the man to stand up. Punches were thrown and kicks were tossed. People joined in on the fight, mostly just to gang up on the young girl who thought it was alright to 'punish' a 'drunk, poor man'.

The end result?

Someone called the authorities – and Ahsoka was taken away.

"Isn't she a Jedi?" Ahsoka heard someone whisper from behind her as police droids led her outside. "She is – I saw the light saber," another person replied. Ahsoka heard the original speaker scoff. "I told my wife about this just a few days ago – those people think they're perfect, but really, they're no better than the rest of us."

Ahsoka could only feel the sting of angry tears in her eyes.

* * *

**A/N - I hope that was satisfactory. :) **

**Reviews are always great! Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are not!**


	85. In the Turbolift

**This was requested by guest reviewer Jedipadawan123, who wanted Anisoka. :3 Again, if you don't like Anisoka, please don't leave a hate review about how it's a stupid ship or tell me that you wish I didn't write it...because to be honest, I just get ****_annoyed _****whenever I see those comments. :/ It's FanFiction dot net, people - ****_unleash your imagination. _**

**So, bottom line - if you don't have anything nice or likable to say, please don't say anything at all. (If you're not a hater, you'll just have to excuse me - here, have an Internet cookie and my respect for not being a jerk!) **

* * *

Plot – There were a few problems with kissing in a turbo lift. [Anisoka.]

xXx

Kissing in a turbo lift sounded romantic, but it was actually a lot of hard work, especially when you're a Jedi apprentice, and especially if the person you're kissing is your master. _Whoops. _For one, you'd have to make sure that the cameras would actually be properly _hidden _– you wouldn't want any of the tape to accidentally get let out and screw everything up.

So Ahsoka was glad when Anakin somehow managed to play around with the cameras. "They'll just see a clip of us riding up the lift," Anakin had told Ahsoka when she first protested against his motives. And then he gave Ahsoka the cocky, _I-know-what-I'm-doing _grin that had made her heart flutter since she first became his apprentice. Rolling her eyes, she leaned against the wall and replied, "I never knew you were able to think this stuff through."

Anakin smirked. "I'm smarter than you think," he said lightly, lowering his head down so his forehead would touch Ahsoka's. The younger girl laughed quietly under her breath and responded, "Obviously." She tapped her fingers against Anakin's shoulders and flashing him a mischievous smile, added, "Lucky for you, I think I have something going on for smart guys today."

"Is that so?" Anakin asked quietly.

"Yes," Ahsoka replied and standing at the tips of her toes, gave her master a long, hard kiss, which he gladly returned. Sadly, the turbo lift ride was only a few seconds long, though Ahsoka was happy to realize that Anakin was making the most of it.

When the two got out of the lift, they tried everything they could not to wink or grin knowingly at each other.

* * *

**A/N - Lately, I've been rather obsessed with the idea of elevator/lift kisses. I dunno. Maybe because I always wanted to be kissed by someone in an elevator? *blush* Don't look at me like that! Boys, here's a thought - most girls have little secret wants for any potential romances that might bloom. XD **

**Reviews are always great! Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are not.**


	86. Hover Bikes

**This drabble was requested by DisneyGirl10. Enjoy! **

* * *

Plot – Two hover-bikes were racing down Coruscant's lanes. [Anakin and Ahsoka brother/sister banter and friendship.]

xXx

"You're going to have to go faster if you want to beat me, Snips!" Anakin shouted gleefully as he sped past Ahsoka. The younger girl simply scoffed at her master's words and revved up the hover-bike. "Yeah, right!" She retorted. "Eat dust, Skyguy!"

With that, Ahsoka sped ahead, not even bothering to warn the other vehicles surrounding her. She supposed she felt bad for being so disruptive in the lanes, but it was a race with her master – and frankly, she just wanted to win. Moments later, Ahsoka caught sight of Anakin gliding up beside her. "That was rude, Snips!" Anakin tsked, mockingly shaking his head. "I'm disappointed in your manners."

Ahsoka smirked. "Yeah, right," she replied and rounding the corner, added loudly, "See you at the finish line, Master! You know I'll get there first!"

Later that day, there were numerous complaints about two people racing each other with hover-bikes in the streets – strangely enough, they weren't caught…mainly because they were too focused on the actual racing to notice the commotion around them.

* * *

**A/N - Because we all know that Anakin and Ahsoka would do something like this. XD **

**Reviews are always great! Constructive criticism is allowed, but flames are not!**


	87. Supposedly Loosening Up

**This was requested by Sarahbear00001. And since I've got some questions cropping about whether or not I'll keep taking requests, I'll just answer it now - ****_yes, _****I'll keep taking requests. It doesn't mean that I'll always fulfill them (I ****_do _****have certain limits and rules,) I'll try to take as many as I can. Of course, I'm still gonna release my own from time to time, which I think is only fair. **

**So if you don't see your drabble coming up right away, please know that I don't get to yours right away - I usually take the ones that might have been requested before you... **

* * *

Plot – Anakin confronts Obi-Wan about Satine. [Not slash, just some 'bro-to-bro' conversation.]

xXx

Anakin Skywalker was a lot of things, but he wasn't stupid. He knew his master long enough to tell if there was something going on between him…and a certain duchess. Namely Duchess Satine Kryz. He was surprised that no one else had figured it out yet – or maybe no one wanted to bother the two. Understandable, but Anakin wasn't anyone, and he intended on letting Obi-Wan Kenobi know that.

"So…Master, what was that all about?" Anakin asked, risking a low whistle as they watched Duchess Satine walk away from Obi-Wan. He had watched the two of them – they had been in deep conversation, and of course, there were some…questionable smiles.

Obi-Wan blinked and looked up at Anakin. "Whatever do you mean?"

Anakin snorted. "I'm not blind, Master," he said. ("Could've fooled me," Obi-Wan murmured under his breath.) Anakin nodded his head in Satine's direction and added, "I know you have a history with her, Master, but…_damn_." He grinned and clapped Obi-Wan cheerfully on the shoulder. "Nice to see you loosen up, Master."

Obi-Wan blinked again. It took him only a second to catch on. His reaction was immediate. "No, Anakin, don't think of it that way –"

"It's fine, Master!" Anakin replied happily. He winked and added, "I'm not telling anyone."

He was still laughing at his master's stunned expression hours later.

* * *

**A/N - Don't we always have that one friend who's always like, "I know you like him/her! Come on! Admit it!"? XD 'Cause I swear that every person I've been friends with has known me to be really stupid like Obi-Wan when it comes to admitting that I'm crushing on someone. (Always in denial, though the second my crush does something cute/annoying, I'll automatically rant about it, so...*blush*) Not that I'm crushing on anyone right now, of course. (I swore a no boys rule for this year, though I don't think it'll last long...)**

**Reviews are welcome! Constructive criticism is allowed, but flames are not!**


	88. The Expected Aftermath

**This was requested by guest reviewer ErinKenobi2893. ****_Yes, _****it's Friday, everyone! Friday! And tomorrow I'll have to go to the dentist's...****_ergh. _****It's been forever since I've had an actual peaceful weekend without going somewhere or something. -.- Ah, well. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Plot – Ahsoka tells Obi-Wan of Anakin's surprise kiss. [No specific pairings, just lots of humor.]

xXx

Master Kenobi had seen many interesting things in his life. One particularly interesting thing was when Ahsoka stormed past him, shouting, "Master Skywalker is a total _idiot!_" Bewildered, Master Kenobi simply started to ask, "Did something hap –"

He never got to finish his sentence, because a few moments later, Anakin came running after Ahsoka, yelling, "The kiss wasn't serious! It was for the mission – Ahsoka!"

Ahsoka ducked behind Master Kenobi and said, "Anakin decided that he could go ahead and _kiss me _just because of the _mission!_" Obi-Wan blinked and turned to Anakin, who was glaring at Ahsoka. "I didn't mean anything by it!" Anakin retorted. Ahsoka stuck out her tongue from behind. "Whatever, Skyguy!" She looked up at Master Kenobi. "Please tell Master Skywalker that I won't be talking to him until he gives me a proper apology."

Biting back the urge to smile, Obi-Wan turned to his former apprentice. "Anakin, Ahsoka wants me to let you know that –"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I heard you." Anakin replied indignantly.

* * *

**A/N - Obviously, this was some sort of companion drabble to drabble...I dunno, lolz. XD **

**Reviews are great! Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are not!**


	89. So-Called Practice

**I cannot believe that I slept in until 10:00 AM...and I cannot believe that I have to go to the dentist's on such a lovely, rainy Saturday morning like this. (Rainy Saturday mornings are to be spent curled up in my bedroom and writing and watching movies, not going to the dentist!) **

**This was requested by ahsokatano191. Enjoy! **

* * *

Plot – Anakin spots Rex and Ahsoka kissing. D'oh! [Potential Rexoka fluff, and of course, lots and lots of protective!Anakin.]

xXx

Anakin Skywalker was already tired and worn out from doing nothing but training all day and working on his fighter. So naturally, he had thought his mind was playing tricks on him when he spotted a familiar Togruta kissing an even more familiar captain. He blinked and rubbed his eyes frantically, hoping that it was a hallucination. (_Dear Force, please let me be imagining things – please, please, please…) _

But no, even after Anakin removed his hands from his fingers, he realized that the image of Ahsoka Tano kissing Captain Rex was _real. _

And what was his response?

Run right up to them and _separate them_, of course!

"What the _kriff _do you think you two are doing?!" Anakin shouted, striding up to them. He watched with narrowed eyes as Ahsoka calmly turned over to look at Anakin. "Oh, hello, Master," she said casually. "Didn't see you there." Anakin crossed his arms and glared at his apprentice and captain. "I thought you two – _you two aren't allowed to be doing this sort of thing!" _He jabbed a finger at Rex. "I thought you were _better _than this!"

Rex opened his mouth to speak. "General, there's an –"

"_Can it,_" Anakin growled, though Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Master, you're making assumptions much too quickly," she chided and leaned against the wall. "We're simply practicing for what might come in the next few hours."

Anakin blinked. "_What does kissing have to do with what might come in the next hours?_" He asked incredulously, waving his hands. "Actually, _correction _– what's going to happen in the _next few hours?_"

Ahsoka lifted an eye-marking. "Er…hello? The mission? Master Kenobi and you agreed that Rex and I would be going undercover for some mission – and we're a…oh, what's it called?" She smirked. "An _item._"

Slowly, realization dawned to Anakin.

Oh.

_Oh. _

"I still don't know why you need to _practice_," Anakin said sourly. Ahsoka rolled her eyes again and replied, "Honestly, Master, you can be _so _clueless – what would happen if everything looks awkward? It'd be a dead give-away." She patted Rex on the shoulder. "And to be fair, I was the one who talked Rex into it – he wasn't so keen on the idea, either."

Anakin stared at Rex, who pressed his lips together and jerked his head into a firm nod. Anakin sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Fine, fine, fine," he muttered. "Sorry." He gave the two a nod but before he could round the corner, he shouted over his shoulder, "_But that's enough practicing!" _

* * *

**A/N - I watched way too many television shows last night on ABC. (_Selfie, Manhattan Love Story, _and _How to Get Away With Murder. _I've decided that it'd be best to watch _How to Get Away With Murder _if you were older than sixteen years old (whoops) and _Selfie and Manhattan Love Story _are for people who might be a bit older than fourteen years old. (Some mature humor, but nothing too intense. Mostly just laughs. XD)) **

**But that doesn't mean I'm still obsessed with _the Clone Wars! _Did anyone watch _Rebels _last night? (I was watching _The Maze Runner_, so I couldn't get to see it...) I heard from some people that it's decent, but definitely not the same as the _Clone Wars_. Huh. **

**Reviews are always awesome! Constructive criticism is allowed, but flames are not!**


	90. Having a Friend

**This was requested by ahsokanerd. Enjoy! :) **

* * *

Plot – After arresting people who were involved in an anti-Jedi riot, Ahsoka Tano is confused about where she stands in the war. Needing to talk to someone, she goes to Barriss. [Barriss and Ahsoka friendship.]

xXx

"The Jedi are worthless!"

"They're not here to keep the peace! They're here to destroy it!"

After years of arresting anti-Jedi-rioters, Ahsoka Tano realized that she hated those words. The Jedi weren't worthless – they were peace-keepers – they were the reason why the Republic was strong enough to hold itself. But as she arrested the last of the rioters, there came another thought – a thought that she had always been quick to shove away.

_But are they really? The protesters might be right, you know…maybe the Jedi aren't as great as they would like to think, _a voice whispered in the back of Ahsoka's head. _They're not perfect. They don't get the right to act above everyone else. _

Such thoughts were only formed when those are tempted by the Dark Side – and Ahsoka knew that, but at this point, she wasn't quite so sure anymore. She was older now – not the same naïve girl who had been freshly made Padawan. Basically, everything was a confusing jumble for Ahsoka and she couldn't get out of it.

Master Skywalker wouldn't understand if Ahsoka was to tell him of these thoughts – he would probably end up giving Ahsoka a long, boring lecture about how the Jedi are on a certain side and it's up to people to decide and blah, blah, blah. To be honest, the young Togruta just wasn't in the mood to endure through one of those discussions.

So she went to the next best option – Barriss Offee.

"I don't know which side of the war I'm on anymore," Ahsoka said dully as she swung her legs from her friend's bunk. Barriss looked up from the floor, lifting a dark eyebrow. "Oh?"

Ahsoka nodded and crossing her arms, replied, "It's just…there are so many _people _out there who think the Jedi are wrong – and I know that's not true." She shifted her position on the bunk and added quietly, "But after a while, it just makes you wonder, you know?" Her voice grew softer and softer as she murmured, "You begin to wonder if…they're right after all. You begin to wonder if…since it's such a popular opinion, it must be…"

_Right. _

Barriss tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I think it's all a matter of how you see things," she said slowly. "I think people are just angry – they're all angry and sad and I mean…who can blame them?" She shrugged her shoulders and returned to concentrating on the floor. "But it's that anger and sadness and fear that everyone can relate to, especially in times like these…and I think that's the reason why the opinion is so popular. People just want someone to blame on for the ruin in their lives – you put a picture of a blood-speckled Jedi slashing through droids and looking angry and concentrated, you'll get people believing that we're all just self-indulgent weapons."

Barriss tapped her chin again and repeated, "It's all a matter of how you see things." She flicked a glance at Ahsoka and smiled. "But the thing is, Ahsoka, the Jedi are also good. You can read story after story about how they were able to protect villages and help people…and that's the truth that no one wants to hear."

"_I _think that as long as we keep those good things, we'll be on the correct side," Barriss reasoned. She stood up and brushed herself off before offering a hand to Ahsoka. "And as you like to say, my friend, anyone else who thinks differently can just…_screw it_."

Ahsoka grinned and as she took Barriss' hand, she realized yet another thing –

_Having a friend to talk to really _was _the best feeling in the world. _

* * *

**A/N - I _would _insert a snarky, cruel comment about Barriss right here, but I won't. Mainly because I liked Barriss' friendship with Ahsoka in season two, and therefore want to sink into good, innocent memories. **

**I don't know if I've said this before (probably), but I don't really know how long this drabble story will be - I think I'm just going to extend this thing to over one hundred chapters - possibly two hundred - because I've grown so attached to it. :3 (And I feel like this story is really sharpening my love for the _Clone Wars_, too...)**

**Reviews are always awesome! Constructive criticism is allowed, but flames are not. **


	91. The Problem with Female Apprentices

**Oh, my gosh, I know, I know, I don't usually update stories after 5:00 PM and I finished this drabble a week ago, but I couldn't post it because my ****_INTERNET WAS BEING A BULLY, KRIFF IT! _*****puffs out an annoyed sigh* So I'm sorry for any of you people who might have possibly been messaging me and waiting for an answer - my Internet wasn't cooperating until now. :/ **

**Anyways. Enjoy! **

* * *

Plot – Having a female Padawan wasn't always the best thing in the world, especially when there's female issues involved. [Anakin and Cadena banter.]

xXx

Anakin Skywalker thought he was done with talking about anything to do with female necessities. Apparently, he was wrong after having to avoid talking to Cadena about the needs of a 'maturing girl'. So what did he do to avoid this little mess?

He did the same thing that he had done a few years ago – give Cadena a few credits and tell her to have fun by herself. Hopefully, she'll get something out of the experience. (Anakin couldn't remember what the outcome was, though…what happened last time he did it..?)

But then Cadena came marching right back into the room, carrying a few bags and just a small amount of credits. She flicked it over at Anakin, who blinked up at the younger girl with bewildered eyes. "What's all that?" He asked, puzzled. Cadena started to shift through the bags and shrugged her shoulders. "You gave the credits and I decided to get some new tidbits or something," she replied.

"But…I thought you were going to go out for…um, the…_girl _things?" Anakin asked awkwardly. Cadena snorted and lifted an eyebrow. "_Girl things?_" She rolled her eyes and added, "Look at you – so old-fashioned." She lifted the bags and said over her shoulder, "I'm gonna go put this in the closet – give me a minute!"

Anakin now remembered why his plan hadn't worked the first time he had done this to his last female apprentice…

* * *

**A/N - That drabble was requested by CT-7567. Hope you all liked it! :) Oh, and a little note - tomorrow, I'll be away from home and going to the city so I _might _end up uploading the next drabble a bit later than expected...I'll see what I can do, though! :) **

**Reviews are great! Constructive criticism is allowed, but flames are not!**


	92. An Unexpected Interruption

**I'm actually out of breath from rushing through lunch and my biology homework. XD In thirteen minutes (and by the time I post this drabble,) I'll be in a cab and heading out to the city to go to a doctor's appointment. ****_Gah. _****And just a few days ago, I had a dentist's appointment...pooie. I can't seem to have any peace these days. **

**This drabble was requested by ahsokatano191. Enjoy! **

* * *

Plot – Ahsoka catches Padmé and Anakin kissing. [Obvious Anidala fluff, and somewhat AU for the big reveal.]

xXx

Ahsoka Tano always _did _know there was something going on between Senator Amidala and Master Skywalker – the only thing that truly bewildered her about the two was that they never bothered telling her about whatever was going on between them _first. _

Today, Ahsoka was thinking back on how she always knew about their relationship as she watched the two silently from the corner of Padmé's apartment room. It was a somewhat surprising sight to wake up to – her master bending down over Padmé and planting light, careful kisses all over her lips.

For a minute, Ahsoka had to take a few seconds to realize that this wasn't some sort of vision – perhaps she was still asleep. "Ahem," she cleared her throat after the next few silent moments passed by. Ahsoka couldn't help but to smile at Padmé and Anakin's startled gasps that followed shortly after her little – er – interruption.

"Ahsoka!" Padmé said quickly, standing up. She rubbed a hand behind the back of her neck and flicking a nervous glance in Anakin's direction, asked, "How long have you been…awake? I thought you were taking a nap…"

Ahsoka shrugged her shoulders. "Only for a couple of minutes," she replied and let out a small giggle as Anakin and Padmé's stunned expressions didn't fade. "Oh, don't worry, you two," she said lightly, walking over to them. "I had my suspicions for a while."

Ahsoka planted her hands on her hips and stuck her tongue out at the pair. "Your secret is safe with me." She wiggled her fingers at them and walking out of the room, called over her shoulder, "Don't stay out too late, Master!"

* * *

**A/N - You guys seem to like this sort of catching-people-kiss thing. XD And Rexoka. I realized that I've gotten a few Rexoka requests lately, because everyone just loves Rexoka. (I'm guilty, too! XD) Again, I promise I'll get to all of your drabbles - I've been knee-deep in requests, (from people from different fandoms, too! Wow!) but I promise, promise, PROMISE I'll get to all of yours sooner or later. :) Kay? Just bear with me! **

**Reviews are always great! Constructive criticism is allowed, but flames are not!**


	93. Accidentally Drunk

**This drabble was requested by masterteo89. ****_Aaah, _****I'm so happy because I scored 100% on my Geometry test! *does a happy dance* ****_See, _****math teachers in middle school who didn't think I was smart in math? I ****_am _****capable of being good at math! I was just never confident enough to see it because people like ****_you _****made me feel stupid all the time! Ha! (Actually, those math teachers were good...but some of them ****_were _****a bit...patronizing. And made me feel dumb in the process...) Seriously, if you ever have a teacher like that, best thing to do is just ask them straight-out for help and if they STILL make you feel stupid, then...they're probably not good teachers. **

**Anyways. Enough of that rant. My moment is over. XD Enjoy! **

* * *

Plot – [Somewhat AU for the situation.] Shaak Ti didn't mean for Ahsoka Tano to get drunk…[No pairings.]

xXx

It was supposed to be a simple bonding night between two Togrutas – at least, that was Shaak Ti's intention. She only meant to spend some time with her fellow Togruta, Ahsoka Tano and perhaps grow closer to the young girl, especially since they were the only Togrutas in the Order.

However, that idea quickly evaporated once Ahsoka Tano grew…drunk. There must have been something in the drink that Shaak Ti had ordered for the two of them – and she didn't _mean _for the young one to become intoxicated, but _somehow_, it happened.

And now, as Shaak stood in front of Master Windu and Master Kenobi with a drunk Ahsoka, she realized how…strange the situation must seem.

"Evening, Masters," Shaak said slowly. "I'm in…a hurry."

"That's fairly obvious," Master Windu said dryly, flicking a glance at Ahsoka, who was now watching the two men with interest. "Heh," she was giggling. "Look at his bald head, Master Ti! Isn't it funny?" Ahsoka pointed at the dark-skinned Jedi. "_Look! It's like…a planet!_"

Shaak pressed her lips tightly together, feeling her lekku stripes darkening. "Er…yes, I see that, Ahsoka," she murmured, and for the first time in a while, she felt the flames of embarrassment lick at her insides. _Force._

"And look at Master Kenobi's beard! I want a beard!" Ahsoka laughed, waving her arms in the air. She grinned maniacally at Shaak. "We should…all grow beards!"

There was an odd silence after Ahsoka's words. The younger Togruta didn't take any notice. She hummed a vague, discordant tune under her breath until finally, she doubled over and vomited over the pavement. Shaak cringed visibly and rubbed Ahsoka's back awkwardly, avoiding Master Windu and Master Kenobi's eyes.

Finally, Master Kenobi – always the gentleman – said calmly, "I think it's high time to bring Ahsoka back to the Temple, don't you think?"

"Yes, Master Kenobi," was Shaak's only answer.

* * *

**A/N - Seeing Ahsoka drunk wouldn't ever happen in the _Clone Wars_, I know, but...eh, what the heck, right? ;) Oh, a little note - to all you guest reviewers who might have comments or questions in the review, I'm going to add in my response. So...if you see your review and something like 'My Response - blah, blah, blah...', don't be surprised! I would just answer you because you don't have an account for me to address you head-on. (And if you're a guest reviewer who's put a not-so-nice or questionable comment (by questionable, I mean subtly rude), I _will not be nice. _The way I see it, you can either get my very crazy, hopefully friendly side or my sassy, mean side. Your choice! I don't like to be mean, but be aware that I WILL do so if you overstep my boundaries in insult-taking...) **

**Reviews are always great! Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are not!**


	94. An Annoyance

**This drabble was requested by guest reviewer Pwease. In case most of you guys haven't noticed already, I posted in the summary that this story will end at chapter 100. I know about what I said earlier, but after some careful consideration and a few arguments with myself, I decided that it'd be for the best. **

**It also occurred to me that I want to have chapter 100 as a final drabble that I would make for my own...but for all of the requests, I'll cram them all into chapter 99. So that's why I want you all to stop giving me requests at drabble ninety-six. Okay? :) **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Plot – Ahsoka Tano was annoying Lux Bonteri. [Not really a Luxoka unless you have your Luxoka goggles on.]

xXx

"Ahsoka, I'm busy right now," Lux Bonteri murmured quietly as Ahsoka Tano roamed his small apartment with loud sighs and groans. He could hear Ahsoka flopping down on the couch – visualize the annoyed pout that was undoubtedly forming on her face. "But _why?_" Ahsoka complained. "I _never _see you anymore!"

Lux opened up his data pad and replied evenly, "I'm a senator now, Ahsoka – I need to focus on more things these days." He heard Ahsoka make a small scoffing noise at the back of her throat. "That never really bothered you when I first met you," she muttered.

"Yes, well, I wasn't a senator when you first met me, now, was I?" Lux asked with a small eye-roll. He really didn't have anything against Ahsoka asking for time – to be quite honest, he liked the idea of spending some time with her, though she seemed to forget that he had a tighter schedule these days and therefore couldn't always be expected to keep up with her daily activities all the time.

Then, without warning, Lux had his data pad snatched out of his hands. "Ahsoka!" He cried out, surprised. He looked up at the Togruta, who was glaring down at him with narrowed eyes. He moaned and said, "I _need _that!"

"Look at you, Mr. Formal," Ahsoka teased, backing away. Laughing, she held it over her head – something that had always annoyed Lux, even before he got another growth spurt. He was still taller than Ahsoka – but she never let him forget the fact that she could hold objects higher with the help of the Force. "You'll get this back when you actually spend some more time with me."

Lux let out a puff of breath. "Fine," he said tiredly.

Ahsoka grinned and gave the data pad back.

* * *

**A/N - Even though I'll have time to write this around the later drabbles, I'm just going to take a quick second to thank everyone who's been so supportive. And an extra thanks to people who don't only leave reviews just to put in a request. (Honestly, that's always been something that annoyed me - I've mentioned several times that people who only read stories to make the writer write what THEY want isn't always polite.) And thank you for putting up with my rants and crazy behavior. (I blew up on a friend of mine yesterday because I was thinking about school...*cringe* Have I mentioned how awful I am when I'm stressed? Seriously. -.-) **

**I'll put in a formal thank you at Drabble 100, but for now, just know that all of you people are the reason why I smile and feel so loved most of the time. :') Thanks! **


End file.
